The Harem
by argona
Summary: SasuNaru!Sakura bashing.In the Land of Konoha,women rule.Every princess has her own harem.No honor is higher than being one of their husbands.They have no duty other than pleasuring their princesses and their sentence of betrayal to her is only death
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

I think I need to clear this that this story is a yaoi with Sasuke x Naruto pairing. Sakura will be BASHING in here. A lot!

Hello Minna!Before u begin to read this,I have to warn u! There are a few HINTS of hetro sex scenes and perhaps even threesomes! But don't worry there are only HINTS! try to get over them without puking, just like me! I know, its hard for me too, writing them without turning into a green jelly but I have to! Be patient and soon…soon Yaoi will conquer the world! Um..no, I mean this story!

Warning:Please Don't read if u are not mature enough!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto! Sasuek does!

* * *

**Prolouge**

A Gentle night breeze fluttered the curtains, the silver rays of Midnight Moon lightening the flawless body as it moved soundlessly. The pale man leaned down slowly and placed a kiss on the woman's neck while his hand slid between her thighs. Her breathing hitched and a loud moan slipped from her pinkish lips.

"Sa…suke…more…."

The raven haired man obeyed and began trailing butterfly kisses on her naked body. The Woman grabbed his head and pulled his soft raven hair into her hold.

"Enough Sasuke…do it…I want you…now…take me!"

Man gulped and glanced at his limp member from the corner of his eye. He growled in annoyance and slowly placed his cold lips on a perky nipple, sucking it hard into his mouth.

"Sasuke!" Woman whined.

Man ignored her plea and glanced at his member again. He cursed in his mind and grabbed the bloody member in his hand, pumping it up and down while sucking and rubbing the woman's breasts.

Suddenly he felt a stir in his stomach and quickly covered his mouth. Woman growled at the lack of warmth and opened her green eyes.

"Sasuke?"

Man stared at her with widened eyes.

"I think…I'm going to …puke!" ………

**tbc**

* * *

Hehehe…I love this part! Now…care to comment?


	2. Chapter 2:Cure?

I know it took me a while to update! Sorry, I was working on it! I even wrote it once and then threw it away and wrote it again! I'm finally satisfied! But please review, ne! I 'm updating sooner than expected, all because of my lovely arrin friends! I can't express how happy I am with all the reviews! Now I'm nervous! I will do my best!  
Please forgive my grammar errors, ne!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or else you were watching this! Teeheehee(Ugh)

* * *

**Chapter Two: Cure?**

Princess was very disheveled, pacing and pacing and pacing around her room like a mad person, waiting for the damn doctors to come out of her husband's room.  
Once in a while she would chew on her nails or nervously pull out her own hair. It was hard to blame her though. Last night had been a nightmare for her!  
It took her a while to accept that her most favorite husband, her most precious Sasuke-kun was sick .What if it was something serious? Why else he would run out of the room, in the middle of sex with one of the most hottest princesses of Konoha and PUKE?

"UUUGHHHHH….I'm losing my mind!" She screamed and dropped herself on a red sofa, holding her head with her hands and squeezing it.

Sasuke was currently in his room, being examined by the palace's best Doctors. As the first husband, his room was right beside the princess's and had a door opening to it, The same door that Sakura was currently pacing outside of or simply stared at. Too bad the examination was too personal and Sasuke didn't want her inside or else she was in the room, right by her husband's side , holding his hand.

"He must be scared."

Sakuea muttered worriedly.

…………………

"DON'T TOUCH ME THERE DAMN IT! ARE YOU DEAF?"

Sasuke glared very dangerously at the poor Doctor. He was a young one, still not used to Uchiha-sama's fierce glares and that's why he was shaking under it.  
The man stuttered:  
"But my lord….in.. order to…pro…proceed with your ex…examination…we need to…"

"There is NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! Go tell this to princess and save us from the TROUBLE!"

"Lord, We are responsible for your health, giving a false report can cost us our lives!"

Another man said, begging Sasuke with his eyes to cooperate. Sasuke glared at them. The truth was, he hated being touched by another human being. He really hated it. He simply felt disgusted and touching the princess was his limit. So there was no way in hell he could easily allow these jeezers who were ogling him touch his body! Specially the one standing at the end of his king-sized bed! Oh, how much he hated this guy! The said man was currently devouring Sasuke's almost naked body with his golden slit-like eyes, licking his pale lips with a long disgusting tongue once in a while. Sasuke shuddered. No wonder he wasn't a husband, though he was a beautiful man. He was simply creepy! Unfortunately, he was one of the palace's best Doctors and a powerful one or else Sasuke had killed him by now! He had hated this guy since the moment he had layed his eyes upon him!

"What are you staring at Orochimaru?" Sasuke threw a death-glare at him.

The man smirked. "I'm waiting for you to calm down Sasuke-kun. Stop scaring these old men. They don't have my patience." His smirked widened as he stepped closer to Sasuke and sat on a chair near his side.

"Well, Sasuke-kun. I'm sure you don't want to lose your place as the first husband so lay down and stop biting."

Sasuke growled.

A very old man who was seated at Sasuke's other side simply shook his head and sighed. Then pointed at two men and gave them a sign. They quickly grabbed both of Sasuke's arms and pushed him down into the mattress, keeping their hold on him afraid of a sudden movement.

Sasuek growled again but didn't struggle. He was tired. Too damn tired.

"See, good boy!"

Sasuek's eyes snapped open and glared at him.

"Orochimaru get on with your work." The oldest man warned the snake-like man.

Sasuke closed his eyes again. As long as Sandaime was here Orochimaru couldn't do anything …or so he hoped.

The youngest Doctor who Sasuke was scaring a few moments ago placed a hand on Sasuke's abdomen and gently pushed down a little.

"Do you feel any pain my Lord?"

"No" Sasuke growled.  
Suddenly a cold hand touched his inner thighs and sent a shiver down his spine. Sasuke flinched and lifted his head to glare at the foolish daring man.

"What the fuck are you doing Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru's smirk widened as he traced a finger on the pale thigh, up to his member and slowly removed the small white clothing covering Sasuke's personal part, making him completely naked. Sasuke's leg made a sudden jerk and a doctor quickly pinned his legs down with his own weight. This wasn't his first time examining this beautiful and very dangerous man.

Orochimaru's hand which was tracing circles around Sasuke's member made a sudden movement and cupped the young man's balls. A sharp pain shot through Sasuke's body he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Awww, I knew it. This is were the pain comes from, right Sasuke-kun?" And rubbed his balls gently with a thumb.

Sasuke growled in back of his throat, making other Doctors shiver in fear. A breath of fire could devour them in any moment.

"You know Sasuke-kun, treating your penis violently to force a cum put pf it is very dangerous for your health."

Sasuke froze and Orochimaru's smirked widened even more.

"I see !Seems I hit the point. Ku ku ku don't worry Sasuke-kun.I have very specially needles created for these kind of sexual illnesses but you have to promise to be more kind to yourself."  
He caressed the limp member. "Don't pump it harshly, ne."

Doctors were glancing at each other nervously. They knew what Orohimaru was doing wasn't examination ALONE but they were too scared of the man to actually say anything. So they turned their heads to Sandaime, the only man Orohimaru was afraid of. Sandaime was glaring fiercely at Orochimaru and since the man kept ignoring it he finally gave up on glaring alone.  
"Orochimaru!" He said in warning. Orochimaru glared back at the old man who was daring enough to ruin his long awaited fun. He wanted to strangle the man right there. Younger ones flinched and pulled away from his gaze. Sasuke's eyes were closed, since he was fighting with his own murderous intents and so he was unaware of the fierce glaring battle right above his head.  
Sandaime slapped Orochimaru's hands away. "Keep your hands to yourself if you can't act like a Doctor."  
Orochimaru let out a hissing sound. "As you wish. Sandaime-sama!"  
Sasuke opened his eyes and turned his head to the old man. His face was the usual emotionless one but the old man could tell he was grateful.

"As Orochimaru-sensei said, there is nothing serious with your health. You must have been forcing yourself through your sexual acts and as the result, you have damaged you testicles. Right now, what you need the most is a proper rest! I will ask Sakura-hime not to use you for a while, perhaps a month and please rub this oil on your member and drink this herbal tea every night. Needle are NOT NEEDED." He glared at Orochimaru who was burning holes back into him.

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, examination is over. Please rest properly." and covered Sasuke's body with a dark blue sheet. Sasuke nodded and kept his gaze on the ceiling.

"Alright out everyone. You first Orochimaru!" The snake man glared at his teacher and slid out of the room, followed by the other ones. The old man was about to close the door when he heard it.

"Thank you."

He smiled and closed the door.

……………………

Sakura almost fell out of the couch when Doctors stepped out of the room one by one. Orochimaru stood at a side and kept smirking at the worried Princess. She rushed toward Sasndaime and nervously clapped her hands together.

"Well? How is he? It's nothing serious, right? RIGHT? TELL ME!" She screamed.

"Sakura-hime calm down please." The old man said while lightening his pipe.  
It was really hard for Sakura to resist the urge of pulling out her own hair. She took a deep breath and repeated herself, this time calmer. "Well, How-is-he?"

"Hm, Sakura-hime, there is nothing serious. Your husbands life is not in danger."

Sakura releaseed the breath she was holding and screamed in relief. "THANK GOODNESS!"

"How ever…"

Sakura froze and looked at the man. "However?"

"He needs to rest. At least for a month."

"Oh…of course!" She sighed in relief again.

"I mean no Sex my Lady."

"Oh. I understand. No Se…hah?" She stared at the old man with an open mouth.

The old man growled. He was tired and he really wanted to reach his bed as soon as possible. "Please refrain from using him for a month. After that, I will pay him another visit and check his health. Then we will make new decisions." He poked at his pipe calmly, ignoring the gawking princess.

"N..o…S..e…x…you mean…NO SEX?" She stuttered, hoping this was a nightmare. A horrible one!

"Yes, my lady! His testicles are slightly damaged but more importantly he is tired, both physically and mentally!"

"BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!I TREAT HIM LIKE A JEWEL! Sakura plucked a few strands of pink hair out of her own head.

"No matter how you have been treating him my lady, now he is tired. You have more than 200 young men in your Harem. There shouldn't be a problem."

And with that, the old man slipped pass Sakura and exited the room.

"BUT I WILL DIE!!!"

"I'm sure you don't want HIM to die, do you my lady?" Orochimrau snickered and left the room.

Sakura gaped at the closed door. The only sound breaking the silence was the slow tick-tock of a pinkish clock.

Then she screamed from frustration and dashed into Sasuke's room, opening the door so hard to cause a few cracks in the wall.

"SASUKE-KUN!DON'T WORRY!I WILL GO TO TSUNADE-SAMA IMMEDIATELY AND-" She blushed deeply and couldn't continue the rest of her sentence. Sasuke was standing naked in the middle of room and currently was giving her a horrible death-glare, promising a very quick death!

"Ooops…so…sorry!" She stuttered and quickly closed the door.

"Sasuke-kun, wait here and rest! I will come back as soon as possible. Don't you worry baby!" She said from behind the door.

Sasuke snorted and mumbled something like: go away and never come back!

Sakura whirled around and yelled at the servants who had stood in a side, alert for carrying her orders.

"Call my personal servants and maids and tell them to take care of Sasuke-kun and attend to his every need. Also prepare my horse. I'm going to the royal palace. Get on with it now!"

Poor men quickly rushed out of the room to carry her orders. They know how furious Princess could be!  
Before exiting the room, Sakura once again yelled toward Sasuke's room. "DON'T YOU WORRY, DEAR! EVERYTHING WILL BE SOLVED SOON!"

In the next room, Sasuke snorted again. After 5 minutes he heard Sakura shouting from the yard. How the hell she got there this fast was a wonder. She was screaming after her personal guard, Zabuza.

"ZABUZA! WHY ARE YOU NEVER IN SIGHT WHEN I NEED YOU??GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

A man who had half of his face covered with bondages stepped out of the wood woods surrounding the palace and glared at Sakura.

"Why are you coming from that direction? What the hell where you doing at Harem? You are my god damn guard, do your job actually! UUUGH." Sakura screamed and mounted on her white horse. Zabuza ignored her and simply muttered something about annoying bitches and followed her out of the gate, riding on his own gray horse.

…………………

"Tsunade-sama please! I'm sure you can do something!" Sakura yelled despration at the blond big breasted Queen. Tsunade growled in annoyance.

"Damn it Sakura! You dash in to my royal hall and destroy my doors in the process, just to take my time for something like this?"

"But Tsunade-sama!"

"Shut up brat! We are in a very critical situation! We may break into a war with Suna any moment and you want me to be worried over your husbands limp cock??" Tsunade slammed her fist on a stone-made table placed near her chair and a loud crack was heard.  
Sakura flinched and her whole face flushed with embarrassment.

"Bu…But…"

"Look Sakura." Tsunade rubbed her temples. "He has already been examined by Sandaime. He is MY TEACHER! So if he says Sasuke needs to rest then he simply NEEDS TO REST!" She slammed another fist on the table and this time a louder crack was heard. Zabuza who had stood in a corner snickered .Other servants were too scared to do anything. After all, the table could go flying in any moment.

"But what if it's something serious?" Sakura sobbed with teary eyes/

Tsunade sighed. "It's nothing serious Sakura. He is either tired or sick of you." Tunade smirked.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura glared at her. "My agony is not funny!"

"Yeah, yeah. Honestly brat, this is your own fault. You have a whole Harem and yet you keep using a same man for every single night. This isn't the way a Harem works!"

Sakura glared with tear eyes and muttered something along the line of no one can even compare to Sasuke-kun!

"Well, for your dear Sasuke-kun's sake, STOP using him for a while and trust Sandaime's words and MINE! But I really don't get you. Who the hell can sleep with a cold gloomy bastard every damn night to begin with?!"

Sakura opened her mouth to show her fierce protest but was cut by Tsunade. "Look brat, I'm busy!"

Sakura sighed. Tsunade's irritated gaze left her no place to argue.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. I wll take my leave now." She bowed and exited the hall,while sulking and emitting an aura of depression. Zabuza followed Sakura with a wide grin which could not be seen thanks to the bondages.

"Jiraiya DAMN IT! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAMN SAKE?" Tsunade howled and slammed another fist on the table and successfully broke it into half. Servants breathed in relief. At least the said table couldn't fly anymore!

"Tch, Tsunade I'm not supposed to bring your damn sake! I'm supposed to hold your juicy body in my heavenly arms and" The white haired man received a blow at head, thanks to a flying vase.

"Cut the crap you fool and bring me the sake!"

Jiraiya growled and rubbed his head. "Tsunade you're so mean1You never hit Dan like this!"

Tsunade glared at him. "Why do I have to hit my precious Dan?"

"Dan this…Dan that…It's always about cutie Dan! We are both your official husbands woman!" Jiraiya snorted and tossed a bottle into her lap and dropped himself on another chair near her side.

"Come to think of it, Sakura has only one official husband." Tsunade mused while taking a sip from her sake.

"Yeah, so?" Jiraiya scratched his back uninterested.

"…Means she can have another one!"

Jiraiya choked on his sake. "Oi , You're not planning to…don't tell me you are FINALLY LETTING GO OF OUR LITTLE BOY??"

Tsunade sighed. "I can't keep him anymore, can I ?He is 18 now!"

"YAY GRANDMA IS FINALLY LETTING GO! THANK GOD!I thought the poor boy is doomed to stay a virgin for the rest of his life!!"

Tsunade sighed again and rested her chin on his right hand's palm. "I really don't want to give him away. Life will be boring without him."

Jiraiya smiled, knowing exactly what the blond queen meant. "I know Tsunade. You think its not hard for me? I'm sure many people will miss him here. Iruka, Kakashi, Dan, Itachi and many others but we really have to let go. We can't favor him anymore than this. Besides, he deserves to feel the soft milky flesh of a woman, the feeling of pounding hard into that" Tsunade smacked him in the head and shut him up.

"I am letting him go! But who should I give him to? It's either Sakura or Hinata. It's their turn to receive a new noble husband. The last one was Ino and before he Tenten."

"Sakura and Hinata hah?" Jiraiya scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Sakura is so hopeless. Such a horrible taste."

Jiraiya snickered. "That little gloomy child is the current most beautifull man of Konoha!"

Tsunade snorted. "Anyway, she needs a new husband, A BRIGHTER ONE! But I prefer Hinata over her. Sakura is too crazy for the Uchiha brat! But in the other hand she is the kind Naruto likes and UUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHH I'm losing my mind!"

"Stop blabbering you over protecting Mama1Just show the boy to the princesses and let them decide between themselves. Sakura may not choose him at all!"  
Tsunade sighed for um…10th time. "I really hope so. For some reason I really don't want him to be in Sakura's Harem."

Jiraiya snorted.

Sakura sighed and dropped herself on a red sofa. "No, ,I will sleep alone."  
Chyo was Sakura's personal advisor. She was a very old woman who had served Sakura's mother before her and was a like mother figure for the pink haired princess.  
"Nonsense child! A princess must not sleep alone! A man must always be at her side, keeping her bed warm and pleasurable!"

"But baa-chan, I can't use Sasuke-kun! He needs to rest!." Sakura whined.

"Well then, we will go to Harem and pick you another bed partner."

Sakura growled.  
""Let's go child. I have prepared the Harem for you. There are so many young handsome men waiting for you there! come come!"

Sakura sighed and allowed herself to be pulled by the old woman.

There were two entrances leading to her Harem. One was from Sakura's chamber and one from the Garden and Woods. Since husbands were not allowed to exit the Harem without the princess's permission, guards were always in stand by at that entrance. After all, sneaking out of the Harem had death sentence!

Harem was consisted of 5 main parts. A beautiful garden surrounded by woods, full of fountains and cotton mattresses everywhere. A bath hall for husband's use with pools full of aromatic waters or special oils and even milk. Children's hall which served as a kindergarten for the palace's children. A common room for husbands to gather and chat and finally a corridor with husbands rooms at both sides.

Chyo leaded Sakura to the garden, giving servants orders every now and then.  
"Come princess, Your husbands are burning with desire!"  
A breeze blew over Sakura's face and made her shiver in delight. Garden was as beautiful as ever. Sun was setting in the distance, making the view more beautiful and the whole scene was completed with the sounds of flowing water and singing birds.  
Many men could be seen, seated around the fountains, on the mattresses or wooden chairs. The moment Sakura stepped in, silence fell over them and all heads turned to the princess. With feeling Sakura's gaze, they would bow with respect, smile, wink or stare. Sakura saw a man who closely resembled Sasuke. He could easily pass as his cousin! Chyo followed Sakura's gaze . "That one is Sai." The young man's heard his own name and turned his face toward Sakura, a very fake smile plastered on his face. Sakura shuddered. "Nope, Don't want him!"

"How about this one?" Chyo pointed at a beautiful boy with long black hair who almost looked like a girl. Zanuza who had appeared the moment Sakura had stepped in the garden, since it was his duty to follow the princess growled. Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm sure he is not the type princess likes!"

"Haku is 25 years old, he is simply baby face!" Chyo said.

Zabuza gave her a glare.

"No, he is too girlish for my taste, Zabuza is right!" Sakura said and looked at a black man smirking at her.

The young man was called Haku turned his head toward Zabuza and smiled at him. Zabuza glared at him warningly, like he was blaming him for appearing in the princess's sight!

Sakura spent two hours and still no one had satisfied her!  
Girlish, freaky, childish, old, ugly, creepy, hairy, chubby, skinny and blah blah were some of the terms Sakura used.  
Zabuza was very tempted to strangle the princess and Chyo was panting heavily, dragging herself behind Sakura.  
Sakura screamed and threw her fist at the sky. "Enough! I AM SLEEPING ALONE!"  
Chyo opened her mouth to protest but Zabuza gave her a glare, begging her at the same time to shut up. The old woman sighed. "As you wish my lady."

"Thank god! I'm going to my room then!" And stomped toward her room with an annoyed face and slammed the door so hard the knob fell off.

"DAMN IT!" Sakura threw herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She wondered if Sasuke was already asleep. No sound was coming out his room. Damn, she wanted he Sasuke! Now more than ever! No one is even comparable to the sex god sleeping next door!To his raven hair, pale and masculine body, long strong fingers, seductive husky voice, sexy sexy onyx eyes…ugh now she was all hot and wet at her lower part, thanks to her perverted imagination.  
She was so tempted to sneak into Sasuke's room and bounce at him.

"No, I can't! He needs to rest!"

She tried to touch herself, successfully making her situation worse!

"Oh, I can't bear it anymore!" She slipped out of her bed and began pacing behind Sasuke's door room.

"What if…what if it was only for one night?" Sakura's eyes sparkled with the idea.

"Yes, it's possible! He can be fine now!and …and I can help him! Yes, I will use my amazing skills to make him hard!" She chirped and slowly opened the door.

"What do you want Sakura?"

Sakura almost jumped out of skin as Sasuke's deep voice echoed through the room.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun? You're awake? I knew it. You can't sleep without me, right?" She blushed and grinned sheepishly. Sasuke simply glared. He had laid down on his bed, having a hand supporting his head.

"I had a feeling you will appear soon."

"Teeheehee." Sakura giggled and approached the bed on tip-toe and slipped under the blanket.

"Princess, I'm supposed to rest!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Come on Sasuke-kun. I'm sure you're better now. Don't worry, I will help you!" She winked. Sasuke gave her a glare with the power of lightening in it and tried to resist the urge of kicking the princess out of his bed as she proceeded with stripping him out of his nightly Kimono.  
Sakura blushed and stared at the limp member. 'I will make you hard!' She thought and with a glare, like threatening the poor member for putting up any fight. began sucking and licking it. Sasuke shuddered and squeezed his eyes closed.

'Yosh, He is enjoying it. A little more!' She thought to herself while smirking.

'Disgusting. disgusting, no, bear with it, bear with it, DISGUSTING!' Sasuke yelled in his mind.

Suddenly he felt it. The familiar stir in his stomach. A pain shot through his body. He quickly clasped a hand over his mouth and shoved Sakura away with another one. His member slipped out of her mouth, still as limp as the beginning, no worse! The poor member had became smaller!

Sasuke leaped off the bed and dashed into bathroom.

Sakura was frozen.  
As puking sounds filled the room. she broke into a cry.  
A very very loud and pitiful cry!

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

Minna I'm so tired that I can't even go through this so forgive my typos. I made this chapter very long to make up for the mean cliffie. See!I'm not that bad. Now reward me ne! If you want a faster update!


	3. Chapter 3:The new Husband

Yosh! I'm sure u have all read the post above? So why the hell am I updating? writing this chapter when I am so tired and without writing it on paper first? Simple.

All because of your encouraging words! So here u go with the new chappie!

* * *

**Chapter Three: The New Husband**

A whole week had already passed.

A whole week of seeing nightmares, praying to all the gods she knew, screaming, using useless sex toys and hitting poor innocent servant with them but unfortunate for her ,none of them had changed anything. That was why the frustrated princess was now having dark bags under her green eyes and that's why she wasn't in mood of arguing, simply sitting there and waiting for the Queen to god damn talk! She wasn't alone in the royal hall. Right by her side, princess Hinata was seated. A very noble princess with Hyuuga blood flowing down her veins .though she was simply a very shy girl with pale eyes, dark blue hair and a fidgeting figure!

Tsunade sipped from her wine.

"As you both know I have summoned you here to discuss the matter of a new noble husband."

Hinata blushed and Sakura snorted. Tsunade of course, ignored them both.

"You also perfectly know that the men of our country are divided into four classes! Noble husbands, husbands, worriers and workers. Noble husbands are connected to a princess by blood and they have to be married to officially. It's your turns this year to have a noble husband. Both of you only have one, so I thought giving him to one of you gals is the right thing to do."

Sakura sighed. "Tsunade-sama I don't want him you can give him to- "

"Shut up brat, I'm not finished!" Tsunade glared at her dangerously, Successfully forcing her to close her mouth.

"He is the only son of Kushina-Hime!"

Sakura and Hinata's eyes widened. This wasn't a normal name. It was a world wide famous name. Kushina-hime, The most powerful worrier princess of Konoha! She was a very brave and popular woman but she had died in an early age. For a reason that Sakura did not know!

"His father Minato was also the most beautiful man of his time, So you can both tell that this husband is very valueable. He can only be a first or second husband."

Now Sakura was interested.

Son of Kushina-Hime? And the most beautiful man of Konoha?

"Also he is very …precious to me!" Tsunade glared at both girls, pausing specially on Sakura and making her nervous.

"You will see him and one of you takes him to her Harem, It's up to you to choose between yourselves. Now…follow me!"

Both girls followed their queen until she stopped in front of a big door designed with blue flowers.

"Who will go first?"

Sakura glanced at Hinata before completely ignoring her and grabbing the knob.

"I will!" She said and stepped inside the room.

It was a very small room, only featuring a king sized bed, a small coffee table with a golden chair.

A young man was seated on the bed. When Sakura stepped inside, he quickly stood and turned to her, bowing with respect.

At that moment Sakura understood why he was different. So..special! The shape of his hair, color of his eyes, form of his face, color of his skin and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. The man was simply breath taking, emiting sensual hormones from a meter away. She smirked. Now this was a perfect husband for her collection, worthy of being choose by her personally… 'just like Sasuke-kun!' Inner Sakura mused evilly.

She strode to the other side of the room and sat on the chair, observing the young man from his head to toe. He blushed..

'CUTE!' Inner Sakura squealed.

"Come here." She said while trying to keep her tone remaining indifferent.

The man silently obeyed and stood in front of her. During the examination process the man wasn't allowed a single word. All he had to do was simply obeying, even if it meant sprawling on his four legs! With a swift movement she opened his robe and stared at his tanned sexy exposed body. The man's blush deepened as her eyes traveled all over his body.

Then suddenly without another word Sakura stood and left the room, leaving a very confused man behind.

….

"TSUNADE-SAMA I WANT HIM!" Sakura screamed.

"Shut up brat! Like I care! Hinata it's your turn!"

"NO!"

Sakura screamed and grabbed Hinata's hands in her own. "Hinata-chan let me have him! Please! This is the first time after Sasuke-kun that I'm actually interested in a husband. He is just…You know perfect for me…if Sasuke-kun is moon…his the Sun! I must have him! PLEASE!"  
She plead at her with her eyes

.Hinata smiled kindly. She a very kind woman. Too kind for her own good! And so she smiled : "Ok, you want him that much, I don't mind!"

"Hinata!" Tsunade said warningly "Don't! At least see him!"

Hinata shook her head. "It's ok Tsunade-sama!" Sakura beamed at her

.Tsunade sighed.

"Well, then I guess it's done. Sakura follow me, I will give you the marriage 's documents. Oh…yeah we will finish the marriage's process until the end of this week and at Thursday night, you will have him at your chamber."

Sakura grinned and happily followed the Queen who for some reason was muttering curses. After they left Hinata gazed at the closed door. She was curious to see how the Son of famous Kushina-hime might look like. That's why she slowly opened the door and stepped in. After half an hour The princess stepped back in the corridor, Her eyes gazing at her feet and her bangs covering her eyes.

"I told you that you will regret it." The queen's voice jerked her out of her thoughts, Apparently she had come back and was now leaning on a pillar.

Princess bit on her bottom lip. Yes, she was regretting it. She was regretting it with all her heart. The moment she had looked into those pure eyes, she had forgotten all of her pains, her sorrow, everything!...She had simply felt…warm…warm and when she had talked to him…she had felt all the weights on her shoulders being lifted.S he wanted to scream, beg, do anything to have the beautiful man inside that room to her own but instead…. she simply bowed and walked away.

Tsunade followed her with her gaze.

"This is what I hate about you Hinata." She muttered and sighed, grabbed the knob and stepped in the room. All she could see was a yellow flash when the young man threw himself at her arms. She hugged him back with a smile. "Wo…Naruto…be careful you idiot!"

"What happened Baa-chan? Another one just came in, which one will be my lady?" The young man said with a very loud voice that Tsunade was sure the whole palace could hear.

"Which one you prefer? Hah?" She said with a smirk.

The man who was called Naruto grinned sheepishly. "The pink one of course! She was sooo pretty!"

Tsunade sighed and smiled. " You have a horrible taste , lucky for you she is the one! At the end of this week you will be officially her second husband!"

Naruto threw his fists in the air. "YATTA…Hey, wa..wait a second. SECOND HUSBAND?WHAT THE HELL BAA-CHAN?"

"Oh, please don't shout Naruto," Tsunade rubbed her temples. "She already has a noble first husband."

Naruto pouted. This wasn't right! He was the great Uzumaki Naruto and he was going to be the second husband? No way in hell he was going to accept that!

"But Baa-chan I'm sure I'm better than that guy!" He whined.

""Well, then you just have to prove that to the princess. You like challenges, don't you?" Tsunade smirked evilly.

Naruto stared at her for a moment then his usual stupid grin was back on his face.

"Hehe…damn right! A week is all I need!"

Tsunade's smirk widened. "Well, I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, after all your opponent is an Uchiha and unfortunate for you, your princess is head over heels for him. I'm amazed she even picked you!"

"What the hell Baa-chan! An Uchi-whatever is nothing comparable to great Uzumaki Naruto and she picked me cause she could tell I'm much better than that guy. You will see!" Naruto smiled triumphantly.

"Hah…yeah brat we will see. But Naruto I have heard some rumors about her that worries me. If she ever did something to you tell me immediately. Send me a word by Zabuza once a month or I will come visit you." Tsunade said while holding the boy tighter.

"I will seriously miss you brat!"

Naruto smiled and hugged her back. "I will miss you too, With all my heart! And don't worry too much Baa-chan. What can possibly happen to me?" He grinned.

Tsunade stared at those beautiful eyes.

She really didn't want to let go.

………..

Sakura was fidgeting outside of Sasuke' room, nervously ripping a paper with her hands.

"Chyo-baachan. What should I do? What if he got angry with me? It's not like I have become bored of him! He will always be my most important one, but still doing this when he is…he is sick….he may feel insecure!"

Chyo snorted. "My lady, I have said this before. You simply give him too much credit. He is your husband for god's sake! His only purpose in life must be serving you and right now he is unable to do that so I think feeling insecure is the least he can do!"

Sakura glared at her. "This is MY Sasuke-kun we are talking about!"

Chyo sighed. "Then a little jealousy might be good for him."

Sakura's eyes widened with glee! JEALOSY! She couldn't even dream of that!

"You're right! Why I never thought of it!" She squealed in happiness.

Inside the room Sasuke was sighing heavily. When the hell these idiots were going to learn that he could GOD DAMN HEAR THEM?

AND he was already informed of the soon-to-be-arrived husband. Sasuke snickered.

It was a fact that Harem's were isolated from the rest of the city but that didn't mean that they did not have their own advanced traveling-faster-than-lightening system of news transportation.

Yes, GOSSIP!

For example. We all know that our dear Sasuke has gone limp.(Such a disaster)What happens then?

A servant tells to the other one: "Oh my god, can you believe it? Sasuke-sama has gone limp."

The second servant tells a maid "Not only he has gone limp but apparently his going to lose that part."

Maid tells her boyfriend who is a Harem's guard : "His losing his head because he can't serve the princess anymore!"

Guard tells his real boyfriend who is of course a Harem husband "He is going to lose his life because he is losing his head!" Ok this didn't make sense but fortunately in times like this an intelligent person like Sai accidentally hears they conversation and corrects the sentence. "He is going to lose his place as the first husband because his penis is falling off!" He tells to his friend Haku.

"Oh Zabuza can't you do something? Ask from your friends at the queen's Harem. They may know a medicine."

"Heard The Uchiha boy is losing it!" .Zabuza smirks and tells his friend Kisame who guard's the queen's Harem.

Tobi hears and immediately informs the whole Harem with shouting : "DEIDARA SEMPAI…DEIDARA SEMPAI…YOU HAVE TO MAKE A CLAY PENIS IMMIDIATLY OR ITACHI'S SEMPAI'S OTOUTO IS GONNA DIE!"

Deidara decided to quickly make an artistic penis and do Itachi sempai a favor , of course after smacking Tobi hard enough to shut him up.

Itachi ignores the whole ruckus, knowing perfectly what is wrong with his Otouto while Hidan goes to inform his own boyfriend Kakuzu who Guard's Princess Ten Ten's Harem and these chains continue all around the Konoha until the whole country knows That Uchiha Sasuke is going to die soon because his penis was fake all along and has finally fallen off and Uchihas don't have a penis to begin with and that's the secret of their clan!

And that's why Sasuke was in his room all day long, drumming his fingers on a coffee table and glaring at a clay-made penis standing innocently on the same table .The penis which Sai had shoved into his face while smiling happily and saying

"Penis Sasuke-kun?"

Yes the same way he knew a very beautiful man with IQ level of 200 and feisty spirit of a fox who is actually son of Tsunade-sama and a Shinobie from Whirlpool country was going to be Sakura's new husband.

Thank you very much. Isn't their system just amazing?

He glared at the pink-haired princess standing in front of him.

"As I was saying Sasuke-kun no one will ever take your place so don't worry baby, ne!" She said and winked the way that was supposed to be seductively.

Sasuke blinked. Oh, so she was saying something? Damn he is missing her more and more everyday! Yesterday he had passed her in the corridor and haven't even sensed he until she had screamed in agony and fainted.

So his condition was becoming worse. So what?

Sasuke grunted. "It's ok Sakura. I understand and I am happy for you."

Sakura squealed in glee. "Thank god Sasuke-kun. Then I'll be going. he will be here at Thursday night. Try to get along with him and don't get jealous, ne! Good boy!"

Sasuke growled and stared out of the window while resting his forehead on the cold glasses. Sai's voice ringed through his head. "I guess you will lose your place as the first husband soon."

He sighed, unable to distinguish his own feelings. A part of him was happy, was supper happy knowing that Hime had another bed partner so sleep with her every damn night and he could have more private time but the other part….He hated that part.

'What if Sai is right?'

'You can lose your place.'

'You will be at someone else's mercy'

'You will be thrown away'

'Just like your father'

'Just like your father'

'You will be at someone else's mercy'

'You will be at someone else's mercy'

'You will be at someone else's mercy'

'Just like your father'

Sasuke bumped his head on the table and growled

"Let him come! I will show him his place!"

………………

Thursday night arrived in a flash. The pink-haired princess palace was bathed in colorful lights, mostly pink of course and laughter and howls could be hear from everywhere. Haruno's specially were quite happy that their daughter was wedding such a noble husband. Kushina-Hime's son!

Though none of these beautiful music sounds and delicious aroma's held any meaning for a certain very pissed Uchiha. Why? Because he couldn't get out of his god damn room. He sipped from his whine as he heard another crash from Sakura's chamber. Her idiotic husband had arrived there an hour ago and this was the third crash Sasuke was hearing. What the hell he was doing anyway? He was supposed to sit there silently until 12 o'clock when princess would arrive and then…tch…he didn't want to go to details…he was sick enough already. Another crash, followed by a yelp. Sasuke growled and glanced at the clock. FINALLY…12!

He slowly laid on his bed and picked a pillow to cover his ears. In no way he was interested in any sounds coming out of that room.

At the next room, Sakura was sitting on her bed while gazing at the beautiful man. The man was wearing a very beautiful Red and Golden Kimono, his hair still wild and a blue crystal hanging from a chain around his neck was the only accessory he had on. Sakura smelt the air and lust shot threw her whole body. The man's scent was so sensual, so…delicious.

"Sit down please."

Man looked around and found a chair.

"No…not there …here in front of me…on the floor." She pointed at the stone-made floor .Man was shocked for a second before he pulled himself together and quickly settled himself on the floor and smiled brightly at his lady.

"Now that's where you belong." She smiled sweetly.

Man' head jerked up with surprise. Did she just…say that?

"Well, my dear, before we do anything I need to tell you a few rules. Rules that I expect you to learn and obey.

Man didn't say a word.

Behind the door Sasuke smirked bitterly.

'He must be really something. A very beautiful man.'

Sasuke thought to himself.

'If she is showing him her true nature.'

He clenched his hands.

……….

"You are not allowed to go to garden but you are free to walk around the rest of the Harem. I know other husbands are allowed but you are not!."

Man stared at her in pure horror.

"Don't expect me to take you to parties or trips with myself. I know a princess is always companied by her official husbands but I don't want anyone laying an eye on my husbands."

His breathing hitched.

"I also don't want you to talk to any outsiders. Only other husbands and your personal servants. If anyone else approaches you, ignore them and leave quickly."

"Oh, don't worry the only exception will be Tsunade-sama!" She beamed at him.

"But don't forget. I want what happens between us to remain in this room. A single word of what I tell you, out of your mouth and I will make you regret it."

Man opened and closed his mouth with desperation.

"Oh and you are not allowed to talk back."

She gave him a beautiful smile. "Now…entertain me darling."

But he couldn't move. He was frozen. Those beautiful lips….in a blink of an eye….had taken away all his freedom.

"Welcome to your prison." Sasuke murmured as he glanced longingly at the thundering sky.

"To my hell!"

……………………..

Last night Sakura had mewled and moaned like horny animal in heat. But Sasuke heard no sound from the man.

He smirked while gazing at the ceiling. He was very good if he was able to serve the princess after that shock. He was giving him this credit. That's why…he wanted to see him. He wanted to weigh his opponent while he was still asleep and vulnerable. To see if he was any danger.

He carefully opened the door and stepped in the princess's chamber. Sakura was in a heavy sleep. Sasuke could tell by her breathing sound but the man…he wasn't sure. He himself wasn't able to sleep at his first night . Sasuke snickered and approached the bed with soundless movements and gazed at the figure inside. His face was buried deep inside the pillow but the rest of his body was exposed, a white sheet only covering one of his legs.

He gazed than at the beautiful body. He was blond. Not any kind of blond. His hair were simply shining like golden strands. His body was slightly masculine and perfectly in shape. He had a flawless tanned skin and…The blond shifted.

A round face, puffy cheeks and three whisker marks on each side of his cute face.

He gazed down at the blond' body again and his eyes froze.

He was staring at the man's round perky ass.

Was this really a guy's ass? Before he could control himself his hand was brushing over the tanned skin. It was so soft…so…so…

Suddenly a very strange feeling filled his body. He moved on his heels and quickly left the room.

The blond was dangerous. Very dangerous.

……………….

Naruto opened his eyes and blinked. For a moment he had felt a very pleasant feeling. Like a warm hand touching his body. He sighed and stretched his arms. He turned his head and glanced at the princess. He stared at her for almost ten minutes but finally decided that drowning in misery wasn't the best thing to do first thing in the morning. He needed a shower. He was tired and dizzy. He yawned and slipped out of the bed. He was almost sleep walking and he had to clash with the door to find it. He opened it and stepped in the second room. A servant had told him that his room was right beside the princess's. He heard water running .Oh, perfect, how nice of them to prepare the bathroom for him. He stumbled toward the sound and grabbed the second knob and ….

"What the fuck you think you are doing?"

The blond's eyes snapped open and his head jerked up to stare at the man in front of him. A naked man standing just a meter away from him. His hair was damp, sticking to his forehead and drops of water were sliding down his wide and pale colored chest.

"I…I'm so…"

Naruto opened and closed his mouth like and idiot and stumbled backward. only to slip on the wet slick floor .He flailed his arms wildly to gain his balance but he failed to do so. He had prepared himself for a very painful impact that never came. Instead he crashed into something hard but soft and landed on top the said thing. It took his mind a few seconds to register what had just happened and he opened his eyes slowly…

And the first thing he saw was those beautiful onyx eyes. Those beautiful depthless eyes that were sucking him in like a dangerous hole in the middle of ocean.

The man was also taken by his cerulean eyes. He had never seen eyes like these. They weren't simply blue…It was like …they were filled with the sky.

And just then they realized a new thing.

They were sharing an unwanted kiss.

Blond leaped away and shrieked like a girl.

"I'mverysorryididn't meantoImsorry!"

And with those meaningless words he ran away, slamming the bathroom's door hard behind himself.

Sasuke slowly pulled himself into a sitting position and stared at the place the blond was standing on a few moments ago. He lifted a hand and touched his lips.

He had tasted like a mix of orange and hot chocolate and…

Sasuke smirked.

Life suddenly wasn't boring anymore.

**Tbc**

**

* * *

  
**

I have exam! I have god damn exams and I'm not studying! *dies*


	4. Chapter 4:And it Begins

Thank u all for reviewing. You know how they get me motivated. I finally know what I want to do with this story so I will update faster than before.

Now Enjoy

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Flashback words_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Four: And it begins**

Naruto's heart was pounding so hard and loud in his chest that he was sure the whole palace could hear it. He placed a hand on his raging heart and tried to calm the excited organ.

'What the hell is wrong with me? Calm down! Calm down!'

But unfortunately the said heart wasn't paying attention to his owner's words and simply continued the loud beating. Naruto swallowed hard and walked toward the opposite door in tip-toe.

Sakura chose that moment to snort.

Naruto froze in the middle of air. He didn't want to wake up the princess. He wasn't sure about her reaction. He paused for a minute and listened to the princess's breathing as it became normal again.

'Hm, I think she is still asleep.'

He nodded to himself and continued his way toward the door. The door that now he knew led to his own room.

He grabbed the knob and muttered a curse. His heart was still as loud as the beginning.

'Damn it, shut the hell up!'

He cursed again and twisted the knob. The door opened with a small squeak and he didn't hesitate to slip inside from the small opening. When he had finally closed the door safely behind himself ,he released the breath he was holding in his lungs and dropped himself on the bed.

But the moment he did it, he regretted it and quickly jerked away from the bed, suddenly worried about making another mistake.

He observed the room carefully. He noted that it was smaller than the other one and had a small window with the City's view not the garden's. Then He saw a glimpse of his luggage in a corner and sighed in relief.

This WAS his room.

He dropped himself on the King-sized bed again and stared at the ceiling.

So much had happened already. He placed his hand on his heart again and remembered the raven-haired man. The heart once again began the pounding.

'Shit'

He turned around on his elbows and buried his face into the pillow.

'Who the hell was that guy?'

'I…I…kissed…him!' Naruto squeaked and pushed his face deeper into the pillow.

'No…No…That was an accident. I have to apologize properly later.'

'But…He sure was hot….and so beautiful.'

He pulled himself into sitting position and stared at the wall with a blank look.

'Come to think of it…who was he? That door was also connected to the princess's chamber so . '

He crossed his arms and tilted his head, trying hard to remember Zabuza's words from last night.

_Oi kid, you are very absent minded so listen carefully._

_The room at the right side is yours and the one at the left side belongs to the first husband asshole, got it?_

Naruto closed his eyes, making his usual foxy face to think harder.

'So , the room at right side was mine? But If I face the main door or turn my back on it, the left and right will change!'

"Tch, idiots, how could they forget to clear something like for me!" he glared at the innocent wall. "Though I was almost sleep walking." He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"I guess I really have to apologize." He muttered and then man's features flashed through his mind .

"Oh my god, how the hell I'm supposed to apologize from a guy that I landed naked on?"

He whined and tugged at his hair, once again diving into the pillow and sobbing into the soft material.

That's when realization hit him.

_The room at the left side belongs to the first husband asshole._

"So …that makes that guy…THE FIRST HUSBANDS?!!!"

He tugged at his hair harder.

"Oh shit. that was the first husband." He bit down on his bottom lift.

"So…beautiful." He muttered as worry and fear took over his whole being.

Last night had been a nightmare. Nothing close to what he had always imagined

And dreamed of.

In his foolish dreams, he was holding the princess kindly and protectively in his arms, both murmuring the words of love into each other's ears.

He wasn't shaking with nervousness. He wasn't chewing on his lips and making them bleed while wondering how much of the princess' words were serious.

He wasn't trying to wake up or run away.

Last night he had done his best. Though his whole guts were twisting painfully, he had been able to pleasure the princess perfectly but fear…fear of losing his freedom….had crawled under his skin all night, making him unable to sleep at all.

At the end he went into sleep around 5 Am just too see a horrible nightmare.

In that nightmare he was standing in front of that forest. The forest he loved and always dreamed of. The forest he had only seen once in his life!

He had tried to run inside and hide between the trees but the more he had ran…The forest had moved further away…away and away…out of his reach…out of his touch…

To remain only…as a dream.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

How much he had longed to run away from Harem into that forest.

And now…he couldn't even enter the god damn Garden?

Naruto shook his head, trying to pull himself together.

"She wasn't serious, I'm sure….She…couldn't have been…"

…………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke slowly opened the door of his room and glanced inside the princess's chamber and her bed.

Sakura was there, nuzzling deep into pillow and smiling and drooling at the same time.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Why was she…alone?

Where the hell was the blond idiot?

He glanced at the rest of the room. Nope, no sign of any idiots so…

He had left the princess by herself? In the morning of their wedding day?

"Fucking fool" Sasuke growled with anger.

"Um…more Naru-chan…mmm…." Sakura muttered in her sleep.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. She was having a wet dream! Pfff

He grabbed the knob of his own door but paused.

'Should I tell him…?'He wondered briefly and then shook his head. ' of my business. It's his fault for being an idiot. Who the hell leaves the princess's bed? At the first morning??!'

He opened the door to go back to his room but paused again.

He remembered his own first time….and her words.

_You are not allowed to meet anyone without my permission…._

_I don't want anyone to see you…._

_I will give you anything you may ever wish for …._

_I don't want you to go to Garden…._

_STAY IN YOUR ROOM_

He clenched the knob and bit down on his lip. Then slowly turned his head and gazed at the opposite door.

'He must be so desperate…just like me at that time…'

'Still it's any of my business'

'He's my rival. The more mistakes he makes, the more my place is secured as the first husband!' The inner Sasuke growled with irritation.

'But…'

He remembered the Beautiful blue eyes. So shiny…so bright….just like the sky…he longed to reach.

And those puffy soft cheeks

He sighed and released the knob and walked toward the other door.

He didn't want to see a bruise on those round cheeks.

Why?

HE…HAD..NO…DAMN…IDEA!

He opened the other door and slammed it so hard that the surprised blond fell out of the bed .

"Whaa…What the hell? What is your problem bastard?? You will wake the princess!"

The blond hissed and glared at him.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "No, She won't wake up idiot. She is a heavy sleeper …now…"

He threw a death-glare at the blond. "What in god's name you're doing here?"

Blond flinched under the glare. "What do you mean? This is my room, right? Oh, and sorry for-"

"That's not what I'm talking about you idiot. Why the princess is alone in her bed?"

"Idi..idiot? Who do you think – "

"Answer me!" Sasuke growled again.

Blond shivered and stuttered. "Well ,I…I simply wanted..some time to…You know…I mean…"

"Go back to her now!" Sasuke glowered.

"Hah?" Blond looked at him confused.

"You heard me. She hates to wake up to an empty bed. You don't want her to hit you first thing in the morning. Do you now?"

He raised his eyebrow and with swift movements, slipped out of the room but before closing the door whispered

"Hurry. She is waking up."

He whispered and closed the door.

Naruto stared at the door for a few seconds.

"Mmm…" Sakura moaned from the other room.

Naruto jumped to his feet and dashed toward the door.

"Um..Na..Naruto?" Sakura yawned and turned her sleepy eyes to her left, searching for her husband.

"Yes ,dear?" Naruto smiled and caressed her pink hair.

Sakura smiled and nuzzled into his warm naked chest.

"Um…"

Naruto sighed. He had made it just in time.

Sakura dropped her right leg over his body, clinging to his neck.

Hah.. he always wanted a wife like this but for some reason…he wasn't in coddling mood at all.

Actually he kind of couldn't breath.

In the other room Sasuke smirked and sipped from his coffee.

He finally had what he wanted the most.

A real moron for entertainment!

**Tbc**

* * *

Review, ne!


	5. Chapter 5: In Harem

Thank u so much for reviewing everyone. They make me so happy. My confidence seriously depends on them.

* * *

**Chapter Four: In Harem**

Sakura yawned and stretched her body. Feeling Naruto's gaze on her, she turned to him and smiled.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright my lady?" Naruto said and slowly reached for the girl's hand, placing a kiss on it.

"Hehe… You don't need to treat me like a virgin you idiot! You're the one who lost his virginity last night." Sakura giggled and teased the blond.

Naruto forced another fake smile into his face "Yeah, but you're the important one here and well, we have made love many times already so… I'm worried for your health!" and grinned sheepishly.

Sakura leaned down and cupped the Blond's chin. "And you were amazing!" placing a kiss on his lips.

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head while Sakura giggled again and patted his head then slowly stalked toward her wardrobe and began dressing herself in a pink Kimono.

"So..um…Where are you going?" Naruto asked and his face immediately brightened. "Garden?"

"Hehe…No silly…I'm not going to leave you alone in our first days… though You will have to meet my dear Sasuke-kun soon."

Naruto didn't pay much attention to her second sentence. "What do you mean? We can go to garden together." He said and grinned big enough to split his face in two.

Sakura frowned. "Don't be silly. You can't go to Garden, remember?"

Naruto froze as his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach.

So, her words…were serious?!

His breathing hitched and he felt a dangerous stir in his stomach.

"We are going to the Bathing hall. We can relax over there. Nothing is better than soaking in hot water after an exciting night." She winked at him seductively.

"Um… Sa… Sakura-chan….Then I really can't go the garden?"

Sakura visibly stiffened. Then slowly she turned to the blond man and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Really? Weren't you listening last night? Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Bu…but I thought you're kidding… I mean staying indoor all the time..I…"

"Get used to it."

Sakura coldly said and turned her back on the blond again.

"Wha…" Naruto blinked at her in pure horror, his face drained from any blood.

"I said get used to it! I'm your wife and you will do as I say!"

"Bu…"

"NARUTO!" Sakura whirled around and placed her hands on her thin waist. "Don't get on my nerve. I don't want to treat you badly in your first day! Just do as I say and I will make your life a real heaven. You won't need going to a damn Garden or socializing with stupid people in useless parties. Look at my first husband! He is happy with his life. So you will be happy too!" She glared at him with anger.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS SASUKE? I DON'T CARE ABOUT OTHERS! I CAN'T LEAVE INSIDE CLOSED WALLS ALL MY LIFE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Naruto lost his control and yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sakura's eyes widened and she gaped at him in disbelief. Then slowly a fine shade of purple took over her face and she clenched and unclenched her fists.

Naruto was panting heavily and his whole face was flushed from anger. He couldn't. He just couldn't let her. Let her to take away all he had.

Not leaving the Harem's walls ever again? Fine, he could do that! Not showing his face to another female soul but her? Fine, he could do that too! Not stepping foot in another royal party ever again? God damn it, he could even do that! But not touching the green trees ever again…

No… He couldn't… do THAT.

All his childhood , whenever he had looked at those picture books kept at the children's play room or the beautiful paintings hanging from walls, he had dreamed! Dreamed of being free… to run away… far away… into that beautiful green forest.

He had been ill and depressed and Tsunade had taken him with herself for a short trip. There, from the carriage's small window, for the first time in his whole life, he had seen a real forest, he had pulled the humid fresh air into his lungs and he had placed a small hand on the window, wishing to take a piece of forest home with himself.

Tsunade had smiled and ruffled his hair, teasing him for having a wild spirit.

Naruto had stared at her with big eyes, not understanding the meaning of a wild spirit.

"_Is is good to have a wile spirit Baa-chan?"_

His childish innocent question had wiped the smile off Tsunade's face. Her eyes had saddened and her hands had turned into fists.

" … _No, Naruto. It's painful"_

She had simply smiled at him and pulled him into her lap to sleep.

When he had opened his eyes again, he had found himself staring at the Harem's walls again.

Still he had survived. He had accepted his fate as a husband, and he had restricted his wild wishes and dreams to Harem's restricted Gardens alone, trying to calm and satisfy his stubborn spirit with the little green he had in his hands.

But now… even that was taken away from him.

"How dare you yell at me like that?" Sakura narrowed her eyes and whispered in a dangerous tone.

Naruto gulped. He knew that he couldn't yell at princess, that he wasn't allowed to talk back… but this was beyond cruel to him.

She was literally asking him to die!

"I… I'm sorry my lady… but… please… if You …if I…"

Sakura strode toward him with fast movements and gave him two painful slaps on either sides of his face. Naruto gasped and placed a hand on his stinging cheek, unable to move or form any more words.

"Naruto… disobey me one more time and I make you regret ever doing so…Obey me and I will give you anything you may ever want."

Naruto slowly lifted his head and stared into her grean eyes, trying hard to stop his tears from forming.

Sakura's eyes softened and she gently caressed his other cheek that wasn't covered with his shaking hand. "Look what you have done. I didn't mean to hit you. Be a good boy dear, ne!"

At first Naruto didn't say anything. After a few moments that Sakura continued caressing his bruised cheek, he slowly nodded.

"That's my boy." She smiled happily and ruffled his hair.

"Come now…let's relax our bodies." She picked a blue Kimono and dropped it on his head happily, like it wasn't her yelling and slapping her husband a few seconds ago.

"This is our honeymoon! Don't be lazy! We're going to spend every single moment love-making!" She chirped happily and pulled the blond.

Naruto couldn't remove his hand from his cheek. Like he didn't want to believe the stinging pain… the horrible reality worse than any nightmares.

Unfortunately he wasn't asleep. He couldn't wake up.

He finally released his cheek and slowly covered his body with the kimono, allowing Sakura to drag her out and show him the walls that he was going to spend the rest of his life staring at them. And as he was doing so, his mind was repeating the same questions over and over again.

'Why did it turn out this way?'

'What did I do wrong?'

……………………………………………………………………………………….

It certainly didn't take long for Naruto's feelings of hurt and sorrow to be taken over by another feeling.

He had never felt this nervous in his whole life.

He knew that with moving to a new Harem, the husband needs to get used to the new surroundings and to the Princess's habits and demands. He also knew that he would feel home sick, after all, he was in a completely new environment full of people that he was seeing for the first time in his life. And he also knew that soon he had to meet the other husbands.

Would they come to like him? Hate him? Befriend him? Help him? Ease his pain? Or Envy him? Make trouble for him? And turn his life into a real hell?

Well, since his life was already heading the wrong way, he had the right to be nervous.

Sakura was happily dragging him around like a puppy, showing off her beautiful Harem, the walls covered with different paintings , the expensive furniture, the number of guards, the shining Chandeliers , the library, the playing hall, the main corridor... and blah blah.

Everywhere was filled with light.

But Naruto himself was covered with the darkness. He could feel their gazes on his face, on his eyes, his hands, his chest, his legs, his whole body, everything! He knew they were comparing him to what they had heard and what they were expecting him to be.

So he was nervous. He was deeply regretting ever wanting to leave Tsunade's harem. He should have asked for a change of statue. He should have tried to be a guard. Though while drowning in his misery, he knew his request would have been in vein.

Male children's fate was sealed when they were born.

Husband, guard, worrier or worker.

Heh, lucky him, he was in the highest level. dah!

Naruto bit down on his bottom lip nervously and tried to keep his smile on his face.

'Where are other husbands?'

'I should have seen one by now.'

'Where are they?'

His eyes where flickering from one servant to another.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU WOMAN? THIS IS THE HAREM!"

Naruto froze and slowly turned his head toward the commotion.

A huge guard was shouting at a small shaking girl.

"I'm sorry. I lost direction. I… I'm new."

"SO WHAT? DIDN'T YOU SEE THE HAREM'S SIGN ON THE DOOR? NO WOMAN IS ALLOWED INSIDE OTHER THAN PRINCESS YOU LITTLE… "

"What the hell are you waiting for Naruto? Cover your face with the god damn mask!"

Sakura scowled at her husband.

Naruto blinked at her in confusion before getting her point and quickly pulling a Golden mask out of his Kimono and placing it on his face.

"Now go into that corridor. Get yourself out of sight. Now!"

Naruto sighed heavily and stomped toward the direction Sakura was showing.

If he was getting out of sight then why the hell he had to put on his mask? Doing one of them was enough, wasn't it?

His wife was certainly beyond possessive.

When Sakura was sure Naruto can't be seen, she around and walked to the shouting gril and the poor crying maid.

He couldn't here much, Just a few sentences here and there.

" I don't want to die! Please forgive me!" The girl begged on her knees.

Naruto couldn't do much but to pray, hoping the poor girl to be forgiven.

" YOU SHOULD BE VERY GRATEFULL TO HAVE A KIND PRINCESS LIKE SAKURA-SAMA! NOW GET LOST!" The guard growled in anger with his rough voice.

"Thank you… Thank you my lady… Thank you… God bless you… Thank you." The girl bowed many times and then quickly ran away.

Naruto sighed in relief and smiled. His wife was kinder than what he had come to believe.

Hope once again lit his heart. Maybe he still had a chance. Maybe he could change her mind!

" This is why I don't want you to wonder around too much." Sakura glared and pulled Naruto away.

"Oh finally! The bathing hall!" Sakura chirped happily and stopped Naruto who was about to walk into a pillar.

That's when Naruto heard the sound of conversation and laughter from behind the doors.

But before he could move a muscle, guards opened the doors with a loud squeak and steam and different aromas hit his face altogether.

Sakura stepped inside the Bath and Naruto followed her without a word, his face drained from any blood and his hands clenching the sides of his Kimono.

'First impression Naruto, first impression.'

He tried to smile at the many beautiful faces that turned toward him.

That's when he remembered.

'Shit, The mask!'

He quickly grabbed the mask and took it off. All he needed right now was offending them and making an enemy of them.

He slowly lifted his head once again .

That's when everyone rose to their feet and bowed at him.

Naruto gulped. Yes, he was the second husband. The second in power!

He looked at Sakura, hoping for an introduction from her side but she was happily finding her way toward her favorite spot, ignoring other husbands like they didn't even exist. He tried to gain her attention but she was slowly laying down on a marble-made

Stage at the top level of the bath.

The Bath contained seven huge pools on seven levels different in height, all connected to each other by the steaming flowing water and they were surrounded by many small baths full of other liquids and marble-made tables filled with food, fruits and wines.

Naruto turned his gaze to husbands again and realized they were still bowing at him.

He quickly cleared his throat and flashed his best smile.

"Everyone, please raise your heads!"

Slowly the husbands obeyed him and he found their eyes once again on his face.

"Umm… Nice to meet you all! I… I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The…The second husband! Let's be … friends, ne."

A few returned his smile, a few raised an eyebrow and others remained motionless. Naruto gulped.

'Now what? What are they waiting for?' He wondered nervously.

'Shit.'

"Um, everyone please relax and enjoy yourselves." He smiled again.

Finally husbands begin acting like normal human beings. They began talking and whispering altogether as Naruto walked toward Sakura.

"You can just ignore them. Don't waste your time on them. Enjoy yourself!" Sakura said without opening her eyes.

Naruto blinked. Ignore them? But weren't they also her husbands?

Sakura opened an eye.

"What are you waiting for? Come, sit!" She pointed at a marble seat made one level lower than her bed. Naruto slowly sat and made himself comfortable.

"Give me wine."

He looked around for it and found it held in front of his face. A very young looking man with long black hair was holding it for him.

"Tha… Thank you ..um…"

"Haku."

"Yes, Haku." Naruto smiled and took the wine and Haku smiled back and bowed and without another word went back to his own seat.

'How kind of him' Naruto thought and noted to befriend the young man.

He was filling Sakura's glasses when he heard a loud squeal and all husbands once again moved to their feet and bowed down.

Naruto looked from one to another in confusion before Sakura jumped and her whole face brightened with glee. " Sasuke-kun!"

'Sasuke-kun? Where have I heard this name?' Naruto arched a blond eyebrow.

He quickly received an answer.

"Naruto, Come meet my first husband, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto froze again.

'AH, That Sasuke-kun!'

**Tbc**

**

* * *

  
**

Please review. I'm working hard on this one and I'm really looking forward to your opinions. Love you all.


	6. Chapter 6: First and Second

Hey Minna! Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm very happy that everyone are still enjoying the story. I know Sakura is a real bitch in this story but she simply fits the role. Actually I don't hate Sakura, at least not in the shippuuden cause now she acts more like a sister but I seriously detest her in the first serie. She was so annoying, clinging to Sasuke and hitting Naruto all the time. I am able to tolerate NaruSaku pics cause I see them as a one sided love from Sakura's side but SasuSaku pics seriously make me puke. I just wanted you to know I'm not THAT much against Sakura. Lol

Sorry for making you wait too much or go bold. hehe

Be more patient. From now on we will have lots of SasuNaru interactions and soon, very soon Lemon will arrive and won't leave again. Buwhahaha-sweatdrop-

(How the hell I'm gonna survive, I have no idea.)

I wanted to make this chapter longer but Sara, my best friend told me to finish it were I have finished. Lol

Review and I will update in a flash. I'm in mood.

* * *

**Chapter Six: First and Second**

Naruto stared at the man that was stalking toward them in pure elegance, his heart pounding in his chest for no real reason. The raven-haired man even didn't glance at the other husbands. He simply kept his head high, looking straight at somewhere behind Sakura's back.

"You may rise." He said in a low and deep tune. Husbands slowly lifted their heads and began stealing glances at his tall figure. It didn't go unnoticed by Naruto that they were quickly moving away from Sasuke's path and some of them even hid behind the pillars. What? Was this guy a monster or something? Naruto scuffed. No, this was the power of the first husband. After the princess, he had the most power in the harem. His life was more important than the whole Harem and his words alone were enough to destroy any of other husbands. So they were doing the best thing, avoiding any contact with him just in case.

The onyx eyes met the azure ones and Naruto couldn't help but to swallow loudly under the intense gaze.

'Why is he glaring at me?' Naruto thought nervously and quickly flashed a smile.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and ignored him, turning his head to Sakura. Naruto glared holes at his back and looked the other way. 'Bastard.' He muttered and pouted angrily. What was his problem?

"So, why did you call me here Sakura? You know that I bath alone." Sasuke said in a cold icily voice.

"Sasuke-kun don't be mean. I wanted you to meet my new second husband. He is finally here…um… what am I saying. You know that already, don't you? Hihi" Sasuke only glared as Sakura grinned sheepishly. " Um, Sasuke-kun this is Naruto. Naruto meet Sasuke-kun. My beloved first husband." Sakura continued to smile and pushed Naruto toward Sasuke.

Naruto forced a smile on his face and raised his hand.

"Nice meeting you, I'm Uzumaki Naruto… um… we finally met… officially that is. Hehe."

Sasuke remained completely motionless and this pissed Naruto even more. They had already met twice, hadn't they? Though he hadn't been very nice to begin with but he wasn't like this either! So why was he acting this way now? Could it be he was angry over that accident? Well, his attitude wasn't making apologizing any easier for Naruto.

"Um… orry for that accident. Um… please take care of me from now on." Naruto said nervously and bowed his head.

Sasuke blinked. Naruto remained like that waiting for any reactions but when nothing came he lifted his head a little and glared at the raven. He was not going to remain in bowing position for the next 24 hours!

Finally Sasuke tilted his head an inch. "Hm"

Sakura clapped her hands happily. " Yosh, boys. Get along, ne! oh, by the way, what accident? Have you two met before?"

Sasuke sighed. "No. Where am I supposed to sit? I know you're not letting me go for a while."

Sakura quickly patted the top of her marble bed where her head was placed a few moments ago." Sit here dear." Sasuke growled and positioned himself at the top of the bed as Sakura quickly leaned into his lap.

All this time Naruto was looking at them completely frozen. Hm? A Hm was his reply? So he bows and the other Hms? So what if the bastard was the first? Naruto glared fiercely at the other. And here he was waiting to both apologize and thank him!

Sasuke felt the glare and turned his gaze to Naruto. Sakura also realized that Naruto was still standing and looked at him in confusion. "Naruto? What is it? Sit down."

"Don't you have any manners?"

A loud gasp was heard and the whole bath fell silent. Sakura gaped. Who Naruto was talking to? His gaze was leading to Sasuke, wasn't it?

"I said, don't you have any manners?"

If possible, Sasuke's eyes turned even colder and he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Are you talking to me?" He said in his cold voice.

" else then? I just bowed at you and you don't even speak a proper word in return?"

"NA…NARUTO!" Sakura regained her voice and warned the blond with widened eyes. She opened her mouth to scold him again when a strong hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked at Sasuke puzzled. Sasuke didn't answer her gaze but instead slowly gathered his long robe in his hand and rised to his feet. He was much taller than the blond and now that they had stood face to face he was almost hovering over the other man. Naruto didn't stepped back and kept his glare firmly on his face.

"Manners hah?" Sasuke said in a mocking tune and smirked. "How old are you my little fellow?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. Little fellow? "18 obviously!" He furrowed his eyebrows and answered from between his teeth. Where was the bastard going with this conversation ?

"And what is your position in this Harem?" Sasuke tilted his head, looking right into the blue eyes. Naruto was even more confused. "Wha…What do you mean?" He stuttered a little.

"What. Is. Your. Position. In this. Harem?" Sasuke repeated his words much slower like he was talking to a guy with hearing problems.

Naruto glared. "The damn Second husband?"

Sakura's eyes where flickering from the pale face to the tanned one and back again. They were trying to get along , right?

"DAMN RIGHT!" Sasuke raised his voice suddenly and scowled furiously at the blond, making him flinch and step back.

"I'M 5 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU AND I AM THE GOD DAMN FIRST HUSBAND. I DON'T CARE IF THIS IS YOUR FIRST DAY OR NOT. I'M THE LORD OF THIS HAREM AND AS ANOTHER HUSBAND YOU WILL LEARN TO RESPECT AND OBEY ME."

Naruto opened and closed his mouth, no voice coming out of his throat. The other man was so scary and his gaze was full of such anger that he couldn't even register the situation. He just nodded his head, unable to avert his eyes from burning black ones. Why? Why this man was looking at him with such hatred?

"Good." Sasuke 's face and voice quickly changed back to normal as he turned his back to Naruto and seated himself one more time. He picked a glass of wine and began sipping from it in a very calm manner, no sign of his previous behavior in his features. Naruto wasn't able to stop his body from the slight trembling. Sakura pointed at Naruto's seat lower than the bed and smiled nervously. "Come sit dear. Oh Sasuke-kun I want wine too." Sakura pouted and pulled Sasuke's glass-holding hand toward her own lips and drank from his glass. Sasuke didn't show any reactions.

Naruto stared at the couple. So he was going to spend the rest of his life with this damn bipolar ass hole? He felt his will shattering again as his body slowly drooped on the seat and he hugged his knees to his chest, trying hard to blink away the tears. Many husbands where still staring at him. Well, what else he could expect? That damn Sasuke had just thoroughly washed him from all of his pride. He bit down on his lip in sorrow, unable to believe that He was actually looking forward to seeing this guy.

He had helped him at the morning. He had looked like a nice guy. Like a potential friend! He wanted to talk about Sakura with him. About her words and rules. And if it was any way to make her change her mind. Naruto chuckled to himself and shook his head. How foolish of him. Another hope joined the oblivion.

Sasuke glanced at the blond from the corner of his eyes. At his clenching hands and teary eyes. He gulped down his wine with guilt. He didn't want to be that cruel. He had simply lost control. He had heard the blond this morning. When he was fighting for his long lost freedom with Sakura and that had stirred something in his heart. A very weird unknown emotion that had finally poured itself on the blond.

When Sakura told him the very same rules, he didn't say anything. He didn't object. He simply accepted it. As an Uchiha, his pride didn't allow him to fight back or beg. Beside, he already knew that the princess's words were absolute. So why the idiot had shouted, earning himself two nice slaps on both cheeks after all the trouble Sasuke had gone through? Why he was voicing any objections at all? Husband's duties were pretty clear.

Obey the princess.

Pleasure the princess.

Live for the princess.

Sasuke was angry too. Sasuke was exhausted too. Sasuke also wanted to beat the shit out everyone in his sight and run away but he wasn't doing that , was he? He was enduring . Why was the blond any different?

He looked at the blond again who was glaring at his front and shook his head slightly. He had done the right thing. Blond needed to know his place. That Sasuke is the first and will remain the first .Nothing could change that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto kept staring at the ceiling, not really seeing it in the darkness-filled room. Sakura moaned and nuzzled deeper into his embrace. She was already deeply asleep but Naruto was completely awake. He was chewing on his brain to find a solution, any at all to change Sakura's mind.

'There must be a way.' Naruto thought to himself.

'Maybe if I continue to do exactly what she wants me to do … by making her love me more and more…. No that's … but why not?... Then if she would ask about something I want… I can ask to go to garden!... and walk around more freely….YES'

Naruto patted himself mentally. He could do this. If only he was the first husband, everything would be much. He furrowed his eyebrows, remembering the other man's face. Was it possible for him to become the first? He could perfectly imagine the man's beautiful features in the dark. His deep bottomless eyes, his nicely formed face, his husky seductive voice…

Husky seductive face?

Naruto slapped himself and groaned. Even among those many beautiful husbands, that bastard had still kept his aura and superiority, standing in the middle of them like some kind of a greek god.

Naruto ruffled his hair in frustration and sighed. Sasuke was impossible to surpass. But he couldn't give up, could he? From the beginning he wanted to be the first husband not the second! He wanted to be just like his father. He bit down on his lip again. But now things were different. He had to become the first. He wanted his freedom. He needed Sasuke's power. He just needed it. He was going to do anything to become the first.

'Anything'

_I told you that I will do anything. I warned you!_

Suddenly Naruto froze. Air left his lungs as that horrible voice echoed in his mind.

He had forgotten. He had done anything to forget and now he was remembering it again?

A drop of sweat fell on his chest, his breath coming out in short pants.

His father's beautiful face flashed in front of his eyes, blood dripping down his chin.

Naruto furiously shook his head.

'No… don't remember. Just Don't remember. I didn't mean it like that…. Forgive me father.'

A tear escaped his eye.

He clenched and unclenched his hand.

'What am I becoming? What am I saying? I'm not even realizing it. Is this how he felt? No… No… I don't want to be like that. Father!" He pulled at his hair, his eyes widened with horror.

'What am I becoming?'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke shifted in his bed for the 10th time and growled. He shifted again and again, those blue eyes filled with hurt not leaving him even for a second. He pulled himself into sitting position and stared at the moon from his window, a sigh echoing through the room.

He shouldn't have snapped at the blond. He shouldn't have hurt him like that. He knew better than anyone what he was going through. Sasuke chuckled bitterly.

_This is all your fault! Only if you were born sooner! I could have kept my place! I could have KEPT MY PLACE ! Now HE is the first! Now HE has the power. Now HE can do anything he wants with us. ANYTHING! This is all YOUR fault!_

He bit hard on his lips and buried his fingers in his raven hair, taste of blood slowly taking over his mouth.

'What am I becoming?'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had sat on a chair and was staring at the front wall with eyes empty of any life. His room even didn't have a god damn window. All he could look at was walls , walls and more walls. He sighed again. He was bored out of his mind. He wasn't in the mood of going to library or gathering halls. He didn't want to face the other husbands yet. He wasn't confident enough. Not after that incident. He pouted in anger. He had spent a whole week inside his own room or Sakura's and he was going to explode soon. He was sure of that. The only good thing was he hadn't seen Sasuke again.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Naruto had his own reasons for remaining in his room but why Sasuke was doing the same?

'Brooding bastard. Tch.' He glared at a flying crow and thought to himself.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his negative thoughts.

'Who is it? Sakura is out for a meeting, isn't she?' He wondered briefly and quickly went to the door to open the lock.

"Come in." He smiled and opened the door to find the young man called Haku behind it.

"Haku-san!" He chirped happily. For some reason, he was very comfortable with this man.

" Please come in."

"Thank you Naruto-san. Oh and this is Sai-san. My friend." Haku stepped aside and Naruto saw another man with pale features and short raven hair standing behind him. He wrinkled his nose. Too much like Sasuke for his taste but he smiled anyway and invited them in.

" Nice to meet you. Come in. Come in."

Sai smiled and shook his head in greeting. The three of them settled themselves around a tea table and Haku poured them some tea. He didn't allow Naruto to do so. Naruto smelled his tea and smiled. His mood had brightened.

"We thought we should pay you a visit since you didn't show your face no matter how much we waited." Haku said with kindness in his eyes. Naruto smiled bitterly. " Well, it's hard to show my face after that… incidenct."

"The one with Sasuke?" Sai raised an eyebrow and asked. Naruto nodded, his eyes hidden behind his blond bangs.

"Naruto-kun don't let it get to you. Sasuke-sama is always like that. Everyone knows." Haku leaned forward and caressed the blond's hand. Naruto tried to smile but didn't succeed.

"I hate him." Sai announced loudly while scratching his chin. Naruto's eyes widened and Haku gave Sai a scolding look.

"What Haku-san? It's not like he can hear us. We're in Naruto-kun's room. You're room is only connected to princess's chamber and the corridor, am I right?" Sai asked from Naruto and he nodded in return, still surprise at the other's reckless way of talking.

"Though I give him the right to be like that. Having to pleasure that ugly hag every single night is not a very easy task." Sai said with a very normal expression.

Naruto spit out his tea and Haku had to pound on his back a few times.

"UGLY HAG?" Naruto yelled, his eyes as huge as the saucer he was holding.

"Sai one of these days you will earn yourself a very painful punishment. Stop it!" Haku glared at his raven friend.

"Don't worry, she won't bother herself with us. Poor Naruto-kun. Is your penis big enough? Sasuke-kun's is already disfunctioning you know!" Sai asked him with a very big smile like he was talking about yesterday's dinner not someone else's penis.

"Wha…Wha… penis? Wait… What do you mean Sasuke's is disfunctioning?" Naruto stuttered while a trail of tea dripped down his chin.

" Ara, you haven't heard?" Haku asked in surprise and Sai smirked. " Means it's disfunctioning. He can't get it up ." Sai began laughing loudly and Haku smacked him in the head. "Stop it. That's not nice." But he himself couldn't help but to smile.

"It has been the talk of the town Naruto-kun. After princess made sure that he is going to be ill for a loooooong time, she finally married another official husband. You!" Sai tilted his head toward the gaping Naruto and smirked. " I'm sure his chewing on his nails right now."

Naruto stared at them. So that bastard was sexually disfunctioning?

Slowly his lips curved upward and he began laughing with the others.

Poor bastard!

"Sai you are so mean!" Haku said while trying to muffle his laughter with a hand.

"I'm telling the truth! He must be scared out of his guts since he is so close to losing his position. HAHAHA."

Naruto froze.

"What do you mean?" He cleared his throat and asked in a nervous tune.

"What do you mean what do I mean? Everyone else would feel the same. Imagine you get sick and princess immediately gets another husband. HAHA serves him right."

"SAI!"

Naruto swallowed a lump newly formed in his throat and placed his glass back on the table. He couldn't laugh anymore. Now it wasn't sounding funny to him. So this was the reason Sakura had married again? Because Sasuke had become ill and temporary useless?

"Why didn't she use another husband?" He asked Sai with a very tired expression.

"She has never touched any of us. Before you come she was head over heels for Sasuke and he had to pleasure her every single night. You are the second man she has ever slept with." Sai smirked with a very bitter expression. " Thank the gods we are not worthy enough for her. Believe me, one night with her is enough to make you disfunction for the rest of your life."

"Is he healing?" Naruto lifted turned his head to Haku and asked from him.

" No, It seems he is no different. Poor guy." He replied and stirred his tea.

Haku and Sai continued to chat about the palace and city's recent rumors. Soon Naruto was informed of almost everything going through the country though how much of them was true only god knew. Probably less than a half.

He was trying hard keep up with the conversation. It was so kind of them to befriend him when he was feeling so depressed but he couldn't help but to get distracted by his own thoughts. His mind was somewhere else.

Sasuke was ill. To think that was the reason Sakura had married him, he couldn't help but to feel guilty. No wonder Sasuke had snapped at him. No wonder his eyes were full of such hatred. He placed a hand on his forehead and rubbed it. The lump in his throat getting bigger and bigger. Now it was impossible for him to become the first. He didn't want to do that to the guy. He had been such a child chirping about surpassing the other to Tsunade. This was real life. A second becoming the first simply meant stepping on the other. He couldn't do that. He didn't want to be damn bad guy! He stared at the window in sorrow and sighed, his mood even worse than before.

'Goodbye freedom.' He thought bitterly.

"Um… Sai, I think we better leave Naruto-kun alone now. Come dear." Haku stood and pulled Sai, seeing that Naruto wasn't in the mood anymore.

Naruto smiled at them. Thanks for coming guys. I'm really grateful. I just got tired suddenly."

"Oh don't worry. Using your penis every mmmm" Haku clasped a hand over Sai's mouth and didn't let him continue, pulling him out of the room in the process. "Rest well dear." He murmured and closed the door.

Naruto dropped his head on the table, his forehead hitting the rough surface painfully.

' So I'm the bad guy here. There is no way in hell I can ever become friend with him.' He thought sadly. The idea pained his heart deeply. Though the guy had treated him like that he was still yearning for his acceptance, his friendship. Why, he didn't know himself. He just really wanted to be friend with him.

'I'm beginning to lose my hope, all of it.' He thought to himself, his eyes watering again.

Knock knock

Naruto jerked in his chair. Someone was knocking at the door again.

He stalked toward the door slowly, not in the mood to see anyone else and cracked the door open a little just to froze at the person standing infront of him, his mouth taking the shape of a big O.

'Sasuke?'

**tbc**

* * *

Please review Minna. Love you all.


	7. Chapter 7: The Silence before the Storm

**Chapter Seven: The Silence before the storm**

"Can I come in?" Sasuke asked in a low tune.

Naruto just nodded, completely dumbfounded and stepped aside to let the man in. Sasuke entered the room in his own special grace and glanced at the surrounding, his gaze stopping at the wide wall at the other side of the room, right in front of his eyes and he furrowed his eyebrows, like he didn't like what he was seeing. He slowly approached the wall and leaned on it, resting his head on the rough surface.

"So… how is it going?" Sasuke asked, his eyes moving toward the blond.

Naruto didn't say anything. His brain was still in a frozen state. When he didn't answer Sasuke pulled a chair toward himself and raised an eyebrow. "Mind if I sit?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes. Who the hell was this polite bastard?

He just shook his head furiously and sat on the bed in front of Sasuke to face him. He had a hard time recognizing this… different person since his mind was dead set on not doing so.

"I heard you haven't come out of your room for a week. Aren't you bored?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms and dropping a leg on top of the other.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, his eyes avoiding the other man's gaze. "Yeah, well I wasn't in the mood."

"Are you… alright?"

Naruto lifted his head, confusion in his eyes. "Yeah, why not?"

Sasuke sighed and didn't say anything. Instead he slowly stood and stalked toward Naruto's library, brining a book and flipping through the pages.

"Are you… alright with your new life?" He asked in a low tune without raising his head.

A big lump stuck in Naruto's throat and he didn't say anything. This time Sasuke lifted his head and stared at the blond who had his head down, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. He didn't know what to say or how to comfort him. He had never done something like that. He had simply felt worried for the blond and since their last encounter was still causing him guilt, he had decided to pay him a visit and smooth things a little. But now that he was actually facing him, it was hard find proper words. Perhaps this what you get for being an anti-social.

Suddenly Naruto lift his head, almost cracked his face in two with his big grin. " I'm doing fine. I'm getting used to it." He chirped with a loud voice.

Sasuke simply stared at the fakest grin he had ever seen in his life and turned his gaze back to the book.

When Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto furrowd his eyebrows and started playing with his robe. He was very uncomfortable with the current mood and he, the great lousy Uzumaki Naruto had no idea about what to say to this man. One moment there was concern in his eyes and one moment he felt cold and distance. Naruto tried to swallow the damn lump but failed miserably.

"You like picture books?"

Naruto's head jerked up. "Excuse me?"

Sasuke flipped another page and stared down at the green scenery. "I said do you like picture books? Most of your books contain wild and natural pictures."

"Ah, that… well yeah… actually I love them." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. " Don't you think they are beautiful?" He began swinging his legs like a child and smiled, his mind distracted from his depressed thoughts. "When ever I look at them I feel so relax. They are…all I can have." He finished in a low tune, his smile disappearing quickly like it wasn't there to begin with.

" I like this one."

"Hm which one?" Naruto stood and walked toward the other man, glancing at the book from behind his shoulder.

"Oh that one?!" He said with happiness, his smile back again. "It's my favorite too. This forest is not far from Konoha. I wish I could see it again." He touched the picture with so much care like it was his biggest treasure. Sasuke stared at the tanned face and the beautiful blue eyes, gazing at a picture with such happiness and longing. In less than five minute this man had showed so many expressions that Sasuke wouldn't in a whole year! And the way he was talking about this pictures, made something clench in Sasuke's heart.

This man was different that what he had thought him to be. He was simply alien to him.

He looked back at the picture, at the thick trees and their entangles branches. He had never seen one. He had never stepped a foot outside of Konoha, the hell his longest trip was from the main Harem to Sakura's.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked with a concern expression, The raven man's face was full of such pain that he couldn't help but to want to ease it. His mind had long forgotten his anger toward the other, He wasn't one to hold grudges.

He quickly grabbed the book from Sasuke's hand and hooked his fingers behind the forest scene and another picture slipped into his hand from behind the first one.

"Here, I have two copies. I love this scene so much that I asked for another copy, in case something happened to this one but here, you can have it." He placed the picture in Sasuek' hand and smiled. This time the smile reached his eyes. It wasn't fake.

Sasuek stared at the picture for a long time. When he didn't talk Naruto became a little uncomfortable and moved toward the tea table.

"Um, do you like anything to drink?" He asked in an uncertain voice.

"Follow me."

"Hah?" Naruto raised his head, confused.

Sasuke turned his head toward him, his Dark eyes staring deep into blue ones and repeated himself. "Follow. Me."

Then he turned around and left the room with very swift movements. Naruto stared at the open door for a few seconds before placing the glass in his hand back on the table and following after the other man. He stepped inside Sakura's chamber and didn't see Sasuke there but the door leading to his room was open. He gulped and walked inside the man's privacy. He couldn't help but to blush, remembering the last time he had been in this room. Sasuke had stood beside a long curtain and was looking at his face. Naruto didn't want to sniffle his noise around the other's room but he couldn't help but to realize that this room was much bigger than his own. The ceiling was dark blue and everything else from walls to tables and king-sized beds and even sheets and blankets was a comforting light shade of blue. There was a lot of fancy expensive decorations placed at one corner on a big room. Like Sasuke didn't like them or didn't have a used for them and had simply gathered in one place. They could be souvenirs or gifts given to him by Sakura. He turned to the other man, once again blushing for no real reason. 'Must be the room' He thought and cocked his eyebrow in question, waiting for the other man to talk.

Sasuke didn't say anything, instead grabbed the curtain and pulled it away in one motion and turned his head and stared at the blond's face.

Naruto simply gaped, once again unable to think or talk or move. A breeze shook the entangled branches of the long trees in front of his face and flowed into the room, ruffling both men's hair and caressing their faces.

(A/N: My friend once again tempted me to stop the story right here but I resisted her, See how much I love you? Then give me more reviews.^^)

Suddenly Naruto jumped forward and leaned out of the window, His eyes wide with disbelief and his fingers clenching the window's frame.

"This is a window… A window to the garden." He muttered, still unable to believe.

"Yes, it's a window to the Garden, with best scenery."

"Window… a window… YOU HAVE A WINDOW! LUCKY!" He began yelling in happiness, his eyes sparkling with life. He pulled himself up and placed his knees on the frame, hanging from the window like one little monkey.

Sasuke chuckled, something he was rarely doing these days and he couldn't help but to feel joy from the other's childish happy expression " Oi, Oi, be careful. This is the third floor."

Naruto looked down. "You think we can jump from here?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto continued shouting with happiness. "I'm sure we can jump from here! Oh, I so want to jump from here!" Sasuke chuckled and grabbed the other collar and pulled him back. " No one's jumping out dobe. First we will die second we will die again even if we survive."

Naruto pouted and flailed his arms to release them from Sasuke's hold, trying desperately to reach the window again.

"How do you know? What if we didn't? And we don't have to tell anyone!"

"Dobe! Calm down." Sasuke smirked and dropped the blond on a chair. Such an amusing creature. He thought to himself and patted his head. "You're not thinking rationally, actually I think you're not thinking At All! " He stalked toward the other side of the table after pushing the blond back into the chair when he tried to jump toward the window again. Naruto sighed and dropped his head on the table with thud, a red bruise forming in forehead. "You're so lucky! I want one too." Came out his voice muffled by the table.

Sasuke poured some tea for both of them, something he would hardly ever do and plopped himself on the other chair, crossing his legs and sipping from his tea with a smirk. "This is my treasure. You showed me yours and I showed you mine. She made it for me when I didn't talk for six months."

Naruto's head jerked up and his azure eyes widened. "Whaa… What do you mean? She didn't give you this because you're her first?"

Sasuke smirked bitterly. "No dobe, If you think those rules Sakura told you don't apply to me and I march around the palace you're dead wrong. I haven't stepped into garden or anywhere else for five years, since I married her. I'm sorry to tell you she is serious. She won't allow you into any parties and she won't take you with herself in her trips. She is abnormal." He placed his glass on the table and stared into those wide blue eyes. Naruto's chin was on the table and he was looking at the other man like big eyed kitten.

'So cute… um.. where was I? oh, yeah.'

"What I mean is princesses usually take their husbands in their trips, they are not supposed to be left alone without anyone to pleasure them and they also like to show off their official husbands in their parties but Sakura does none of these. She is extremely possessive. She prefers to remain sexually frustrated for a month instead of taking us with her and letting us to see any woman but her ."

"You mean you are just like me? You just have this window… that I don't? This is all?"

Sasuke calmly shook his head.

Naruto didn't say anything. He didn't have anything to say. Minutes passed and Naruto's head remained on the table, his gaze fixed on the window and Sasuke drank his tea in a gentle manner.

Half an hour passed in a comfortable silence until Naruto's muffled voice broke it again.

" I wish I could stay silent for six months too but I don't think I will survive even two days, maybe even two seconds."

"You can come here if you want. We can have tea or such and you can enjoy the view." Sasuke chuckled and replied to the blond.

Naruto jumped to his feet. " Really? I can?" And threw himself into his lap, dropping his arms around his neck and holding it tightly.

Sasuke was stunned for a second, his eyes about to pop out of his head."Y-yes, dobe you can… but you have to knock!" Sasuke smirked and Naruto blushed furiously, realizing what was the other man's point and quickly pulled himself out of the other's lap before muttering something close to sorry but his eyes widened with realization "Hey, stop calling me that. I forgot to tell you." He glared at the raven.

Sasuke's smirk widened. "Not very smart, are we? I think it suits you."

" What? You want to keep calling me that?" Naruto gaped at the other and yelled in retort, holding an accusing finger at the other one.

" Hm, yeah. I like it… DOBE." Sasuke stated with another smirk while scratching his chin.

"Bastard." Naruto murmured and dropped himself back on the chair.

"Excuse me, didn't hear you."

Naruto growled. He didn't want to push his luck now that the other was being a LITTLE kind, actually doing him a big favor since he had decided to share the window, therefore he just muttered something like, bastard, I will get you for this, in a tune that he hoped Sasuke couldn't hear. Well, Sasuke did hear but just smirked. He liked this blond. He really was a good mean of entertainment. His reactions, his expressions, everything was so uniqe for a person who was supposed to be an adult. Supposed to be that is.

"Well, now if you don't mind, I want to sleep."

Naruto rised to his feet. "Oh, sorry. I lost track of time. I'll be going now. Thanks again."

"Thanks to you too. For the picture and oh Naruto…"

Naruto stopped and turned on his heels. "Nice to meet you too."

It took a few seconds for the blond to understand. Sasuke was referring to their official meeting when he had refused to answer the blond's greeting. Naruto smiled and exited the room.

Sasuke turned his gaze back to window and smiled, feeling much better now they had worked out their problems.

'It wasn't that hard.' He mused and poured another glass.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto spent the next days in a much better mood. Sakura was very happy too, believing that her husband was finally getting used to his new life. He had actually went into gathering halls to met other husbands. He quickly became close friends with Haku, Sai and a few others. Haku was very kind and caring and he was loved by almost everyone. He wasn't one to talk behind others or spread rumors, two qualities rarely found among husbands. He told Naruto about his secret spot in the garden where he was growing all kinds of roses. Naruto really longed to see them and since Haku knew that he was not allowed outside , brought him a small pot with a little yellow rose blossoming in it. Naruto had been so happy that Sasuke had to smack him in the head to shut him up. It was true that Haku had a very calm nature but his fury was a real nightmare. Naruto witnessed it once and was afraid of the boy for a whole week. He even jumped out of his skin when the boy accidentally lifted a hammer. Naruto had only one big problem with his friend. He was so hard to find. One moment he was right behind him and the next he was gone with the wind. Naruto suspected it had something to do with Zabuza. Since he would always find them at the same place. What they were doing though, he couldn't tell. Naruto knew and liked Zabuza from long time ago. He had first met him when he was still in Tsunade's Harem, knowing the other man serves the Haruno household. Most people considered him a scary man but Naruto couldn't see anything THAT scary in the guy. True, His teeth simply reminded you of Shark teeth and he had half of his face covered with bandages and a huge sword was always hanging from his back and mm… his skin was a little too gray. That's all. Oh, and he had a habit of slicing up those who opposed him.

Naruto had completely forgotten that Zabuza was a guard of his new Harem and had jumped into his arms when spotting him. Zabuza had simply smirked and bowed down to him, saying something weird like this. " Welcome to our Harem Naruto-sama. We are deeply grateful that you are keeping the bitch busy." Naruto had just stared at him in confusion.

Naruto also formed a bond with the raven man , Sai, though being friend with him was much more problematic than being friend with Haku. Most of his favorite topics were penis related and he was a professional in spreading rumors. Naruto almost killed the guy when the three of them had gone to bath and Sai had blessed him with a very lovely comment the was soon circling around the Harem. " Oh, so you do have a penis. Strange, it doesn't suit you." The only reason Naruto had released his head from under the water was Haku's begging. Zabuza who had been around had simply growled and encouraged Naruto to keep the raven's head a few more seconds under the water, receiving a scold from Haku for being an unresponsible guard. Sasuke had made fun of Naruto over that comment for whole two weeks and had only stopped when Naruto had found something close to a clay penis in his trash can and had threatened to spread the news. Silently, they both decided to shut their mouths. Another problem with Sai was his very disturbing behaviour. Many husbands were always winking at Naruto or howling catcalls in his path but Sai still had the champ for jumping Naruto out of the blue or would try to undress him for stupid reasons. If Haku was around he would behave but if not, Naruto only had one choice, running to Sasuke and hide behind his glares. Sasuke seriously detested the other raven and wanted very simple excuses to strangle the other. Sai was also quick in attacking the first husband with his false rumors. Why Sasuke was still tolerating his presence and hadn't asked Sakura to threw him out or feed him to the dogs was a mystery to Naruto.

Aside from these three, Naruto met two other guards that he quickly became fond of.

Genma and Raidou. Genma's behaviour was even more disturbing than Sai's. He was always munching some kind of stick in his mouth and whenever Naruto would go to find him, he was always wrestling with a new husband. When Naruto had asked Raidou about his childhood friend's habit of wrestling, Raidou had simply blinked and patted his head, asking him to keep his innocence safe and refrain from wrestling with the other man at all costs.

Naruto mostly preferred to hang out with his friends, no matter how much weird they were. He seriously hated a few of guards and some of other husbands were really annoying too. One of those that he really hated was called Kabuto, a young man with silver hair and a big round glasses. They had silently decided to ignore each other.

There were still many people that Naruto was yet to meet but Naruto was happy with his progress, the most of all with Sasuke.

For some reason he was deeply attracted to the other man and him being a real jerk most of times didn't matter much anymore. Naruto had found out that he always had a stick up his ass and it was nothing personal. Getting along with him was a little hard too. For example, he wasn't a morning person. Naruto had found out after disturbing him two times in the morning, sometime around 10 and 11 am. First time he had received a pillow on his face and the second time Sasuke threw a vase that missed Naruto's head by an inch.

He also had a deep hatred for crowds and noise. Two persons was his limit and Naruto wasn't allowed to bring any friends around him cause Sasuke told him that his loud enough for two persons.

Getting used to his behavior was indeed hard for the always happy-go- lucky blond but he was deeply grateful to the man. He would still allow Naruto in his room, every single evening and was even willing to leave him alone in his room.

Naruto had concluded that he was actually a kind person, he just had some serious mental troubles.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto yawned and stretched his arms. It was late in the evening and he was bored out of his mind. He wasn't in the mood to do anything. At least anything his normally inactive mind could come up with. He wanted to do something new. Leading a very routine and quiet life was very hard for the great prank star, Uzumaki Naruto. The same Prank star who was capable of making Iruka cry, Tsunade throw her Sake, Jiraiya run after him all around palace, Dan swear first thing in the morning and Itachi slam his head on the table.

Yupp, he definitely missed his stage.

"Ahah, I want a change." He grumbled to the Yellow rose. Obviously, the said rose ignored him.

Someone chose that moment to knock on his door and a timid voice reached to Naruto's ears.

" Na-Naruto-sama, tailors are here. They are already in Sasuke-sama's room, taking his sizes. Your presence is also required."

'Tailors, hah?' bouncing toward the door, Naruto mused. 'So much for a change.' He sighed and opened the door. 'Better than nothing.'

The door opened to reveal a very shy and timid boy, blushing furiously at Naruto's sight. He reminded Naruto of someone he had seen before but his mind was refusing to cooperate.

"Oh, Hashimo, am I right?" Naruto grinned at the boy.

If possible, the boy turned redder than before and shook his head furiously. " Thi-This way Naruto-sama." He bowed at Naruto and stood aside.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know the way to Teme's room. It's not like it's at the other side of the palace." He winked playfully at the boy and strode toward the raven's door.

The boy didn't answer since he had a hard time doing his best to breath.

Naruto slammed the door open and bounced in. "Hey Sasuke."

A very dignified growl was his reply.

Naruto snickered at the sight. Obviously, his dear rival was suffering from so much pain that he wasn't even able to keep his eyes open. Maybe he was trying to fool his senses or something close to that. Naruto had come to know the raven enough to know the reason.

Many beautiful bolts in different colors, shades and designs were spread all over the room and at least 6 tailors could be seen squirming among them. Sasuke himself was about to drown in a Purple Kimono, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his hands to refrain himself from strangling the trembling tailor. They had lots of experience about Sasuke's patience and they knew they have a time limit. Naruto grinned and allowed another tailor to take his sized, his eyes wondering among the many beautiful textures spread infront of his eyes. He cought sight of a very beautiful shiny shade of orange with golden foxes sew on it.

"Hey, I want that one." Another tailor quickly stumbled toward the bolt and unrolled it for Naruto. He shook his head in approval. "Yupp, this one."

"Naruto-sama, aside fron\m your desired textures, Sakura-Hime has ordered a pink Kimono for you."

"WHA… A PINK KIMONO?" Naruto yelled in disblief. Sasuke smirked and Naruto threw a glare at him.

The old tailor shuffled through his papers and nodded. "Yes, my lord. It's right here. A purple one for Sasuke-sama and a pink one for you."

Naruto growled and glanced at the raven again, a grin appearing on his face." No wonder he is suffocating over there." At least he could ease his pain by teasing the other, HAH!

"At least I'm not the one in Pink." Sasuke muttered in reply and focused his eyes on the ceiling. His fingers were twitching and the poor tailor was about to sew his own fingers to the Kimono.

Naruto growled and pouted. This Teme was no fun to tease. " Naruto-sama, please, I beg you, please stand still or I won't be able to work on your Kimono."

Naruto looked down at the man in the verge of crying and grinned sheepishly. "Eh. I was moving? Sorry, didn't even realize." The man sniffled and Sasuke snorted. Naruto threw him a Do-you-want-a-peace-of-me kind of glare which Sasuke replied with a You're-not-big-enough type of glare.

5 Minutes later

" Sasuke you look ridiculous in any color but Blue or black. You're like some kind of a sick bug or something. I wonder what kind of a bug."

7 Minutes later

" Naruto don't waist your time on that design. You're too short for that and you will look more of a clown that you are already in it."

10 Minutes later

"Ewww Sasuke you're disgusting. Such a HORRIBLE taste, though it's expected from you. Gloomy Porridge."

12 Minutes later

"Naruto stop making noises before I smash this roll into your ugly pathetic foxy face."

14 Minutes later

"What is your problem Teme? That hurt!"

15 Minutes later

" Uncivilized Monkey. Don't pull."

16 Minute Later

" Aww a tiny needle went into Sasu fingie? Serves you right!"

18 Minutes later

" YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! YOU! GIVE ME THAT SCISSOR! GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Sasuke-sama please, you will hurt yourself and Naruto-sama!"

18.5 Minutes later

"BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS ONE! YOU! GIVE ME THAT BOLT! GIVE IT TO ME!"

" Naruto-sama. Please this is heavy if you hit-"

"Bring it on Moron."

"Ouch."

"Watch it you marshmallow."

"HAHAHA… eat this King of - "

"pfft congratulation dobe , I can't believe you hit yourself , you clumsy idiot"

"ITTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII"

"SASUKE-SAMA, NARUTO-SAMA PLEASE!"

19 Minutes later, the room was clean from any sign of tailors, bolts, needles, scissors or a full war happening. Running away from Harem faster than possible for an 80 year old man, the elder of tailors quickly scrabbled on his paper.

" 45 Minutes for Sasuke-sama alone, 19 Minutes for Sasuke-sama and Naruto-sama together."

The poor man sighed in defeat. He had to train his assitants hard to make them finish their work in less that 18 Minutes. They certainly needed a miracle.

Back in First husband's room, Naruto growled and rubbed his head in a spot that he had dropped a heavy bolt on it. Sasuke finished bondaging his finger and sighed in irritation. At least he didn't have to tolerate those tailors touching him all over his body anymore. He looked at the blond in his mirror and smirked at his sight. He just needed a pair of twitching ears and a wagging tail to complete the form of an annoyed kitten scratching his head. Naruto lifted his head and glared at him, puffing his cheeks in the process. Sasuke's smirk widened and he opened his mouth to tease the blond when a knock on the door was heard again. Sasuke growled and Naruto turned his head to him in confusion. "Expecting someone?" Sasuke shook his head. "Who ever you are, go away. I'm not in the mood." He said with annoyance presence in his voice at the person behind the door.

"Unfortunately Sasuke-kun, I have absolute orders to examine you today and turn in the results by tomorrow." A man spoke from behind the door with amusement in his voice. Sasuke's whole body tensed and he glared furiously at the door, like opening it was the last thing in the world he wanted to do or he wanted to burn in it into ashes.. There was something disturbing, even disgusting in the man's voice that made Naruto flinch and wrinkle his noise. He turned his head to Sasuke and opened his mouth to ask him about the man when the raven's hand clasped over his mouth and pulled him toward the other room leading to Sakura's chamber. "Get out of here right now and don't show your face here for tonight. Go!" Sasuke whispered to his ear and threw him out of the room . "Bu… But Sasu-" Sasuke slammed the door in his face. "GO… NOW!" He growled from behind the door. Naruto frowned in confusion. What was wrong with him? Now he was too curious to simply march back to his own room. He slowly stepped closer to the door and placed his hands and ear on it. Something about that voice was too uncomfortable for his taste.

A squeak was heard followed by footsteps sounds. "Hm, Long time no see Sasuke-kun. Did you take care of yourself while I was gone?"

"Make yourself quick Orochimrau, I'm not in the mood."

The sound of a chair being pulled on the floor was heard.

"Heh, not very patience are we? Fine, as you wish but I need you to lay on the bed my beloved, do I have to tell you this every single time?"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. Was this guy a Doctor? He was talking about examination after all but his choice of words was…

Naruto gulped and focused all his attention on the sounds coming from the room,thanking the gods for having sharp ears. A horrible feeling was finding way to his heart, the kind that he definitely wasn't fond of, an ominous kind.

After a long pause, a shuffling was heard followed by a click that could be from opening a suite case.

Silence filled the room and Naruto quickly became impatient. A very pleasured moan filled the room and Naruto's whole body froze. This… This wasn't Sasuke's voice. His heart began pounding like crazy in his chest, filled with anxiety and worry.

'Calm down. Calm down. The guy is a doctor. A doctor.' He repeatedly reminded himself, his nails digging into the palm of his hands.

"STOP TOUCHING ME THERE." Sasuke hissed in pure anger and a loud thud was heard.

A chuckle. " Now Now… You know you want me too unless you don't mind if I tell Sakura about what you were about to do in her birthday."

Silence again.

"I'm sure you don't. Now don't make that face. Your little treasure will be safe. If…"

The man hissed like a snake.

Naruto bit his lip hardly and dropped himself on his knees to look into the key hook.

He could see the lower part of Sasuke's body, apparently he wasn't on the bed anymore. Then he saw another body covered in a white cloth that definitely belonged to the stranger who was supposed to be a doctor. The man wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body from behind and Sasuke shuddered in disgust. Naruto's breath hitched.

This wasn't examination. This wasn't a doctor visiting his patient. He couldn't fool himself anymore. He couldn't deceive his shocked brain cells anymore.

The man's pallid hand slipped inside the raven 's Kimono.

Naruto jumped to his feet and kicked the door open.

**TBC**

* * *

Muhahaha… I'm evil! The story is finally moving on and it's still the beginning!- sobs in agony- We have a long way to go and I need your reviews to remain motivated. Believe me they can make me update this story much faster since I'm in love with it.

There are people who review for every chapter. I'm deeply grateful. This story is dedicated to all you dears.

No I want to complain a little. So many people have this story on their alerts but a very few of them take their time to review. A few words is all I'm asking for. When you don't review, I get the feeling that the story is not good enough. This is why I repeatedly ask for reviews. I want to stay confidence. I won't beg in the next chapter, promise. I may do something else, like drowning myself since I will be sulking.


	8. Chapter 8:Friendship,Poison,Traitory

Hey Minna

Terribly sorry for being late. I wasn't being lazy. I was simply busy writing 13(What a lovely number) reports and they are not finished yet!! Yes… university students doing summer homework! (slams her head on the table)

I will repent by making this chapter longer, ne! don't abandon me.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Friendship, Poison, Traitory**

Naruto kicked the door open and barged in, his face flushed with anger and nervousness.

Although he had prepared himself , the sight in front of him was still very disturbing.

The kimono had slipped off Sasuke's right shoulder to expose a beautiful flawless body and that man…he had Sasuke's body in a strong lock and his disgusting long tonge was shamelessly tracing the pale skin.

Naruto's breath hitched and Sasuke's eyes widened as they eyes met. He quickly whirled around and pushed the snake-like man away with full force, covering his shoulder with haste.

The other man slightly stumbled before gaining his former glory. He opened his mouth and Naruto decided it was time to use his own.

"Sasuke…. We were supposed to meet in library half an hour ago, what the hell are you doing?" Pouting, He yelled in a high tone and crossed his arms.

Sasuke gave him a very dangerous glare and glanced at Orochimaru. "I was busy." Came out his icy reply.

"And who is this Sasuke-kun?" The man asked, tilting his head in amusing.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but Orochimaru lifted his hand to stop him. "Oh, I know. This must be the famous Uzumaki Naruto, the Hime's second husband." He murmured , his smirk widening and taking a predatory form.

Naruto shuddered. The man's voice was beyond disgusting. No different than a snake's hissing before jumping his pray.

"Minato's son. Am I right?" He hissed in a husky voice.

Blood froze in Naruto's body and he clenched his fisted hands painfully before turning to face the other man in a very slow motion.

"Yes, That would be me. And you are?" His voice was even colder than Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes flickered between the smirking man and strangely cold Blond with worry . He quickly walked toward the blond." This is Orochimaru Sannin , The Harem's second doctor."

Naruto felt an arm around his waist and shivered as Sasuke's breath touched his earlobe. "Don't pick a fight with him. He is very dangerous." He whispered quickly and released the blond, leaning on the wall like nothing had happened.

Naruto glared at the man that now he knew. "Orochimaru? Heh, I know you too. Jiraiya has told me a lot about you. You're a real bastard."

Sasuke jerked in bewilderment and glared at the blond in anger, gritting his teeth.

Orochimaru's smirk disappeared for a second, just to come back even wider than before. Now his face was stretched into a very disturbing form.

"You should be careful Naruto-kun." He murmured and slipped closer to the blond. Naruto stepped back as the other man continued his advance until his back hit the door.

Sasuke took a step forward when Orochimaru placed his hands on the door, trapping Naruto between them. Naruto scowled at those vicious eyes burning into his. "You should be careful my beautiful sir. You may follow your father sooner than expected." Naruto's eyes widened but before he could react, Orochimaru had grabbed him in the waist and his tonge was tracing his tanned cheek. His breath hitched and he opened his mouth to yell at the top of his lungs when a hand violently grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the man's grasp, strong arms encircling his lithe body.

"Don't you dare touch him Orochimaru." Sasuke threw a deathglare the stunned man.

Orochimaru simply stared at them in silenece. Naruto had calmed down and surprisingly wasn't throwing a hysteric tantrum. Unlike Sasuke's pale features, his body was very warm and his heart's beats had calmed the blond. He moved a little to free himself from the other'd hold but Sasuke's hold on him tightened. Naruto froze for a moment before relaxing and turning his face to the other man that was now glaring at them who His face was filled with hatred and grudge.

The same man the just a moments ago was completely resigned to his advances was now giving him such heated death glares that if eyes were able to burn, Orochmaru had turned to ash by then.

"My My Sasuke-kun. What a kind heart you have. Protecting someone who has come come to take your place." He hissed in a poison dripping voice.

Sasuke tensed and Naruto froze. What the hell this bastard was saying? Was he seriously applying that Naruto … was trying to take Sasuke's place?

"Someone who has come to give you the same fate as you father's. How nostalgic."

Sasuke's face darkened and he violently pushed the blond away, making him land on the bed before charging at Orochimaru and grabbing his collar. "Watch your mouth." He whispered in fury And pushed him away.

Orochmaru seriously stumbled this time but he was able to regain his balance before falling to the floor. He lifted his head and smirked at the furious raven.

" I want what is best for you my dear." He tilted his face and looked into Naruto's worried blue eyes. " He is that man's son. They have… this special charm… that always makes them number one. Don't underestimate that innocent face."

He turned on his heels and walked toward the second door leading to the main corridor, he grabbed the knob but paused before twisting it..

"They are kind of the wind that comes to take away everything you have. It runs in their blood." And with this last statement his left the room, leaving the other two surrounded by a heavy atmosphere.

"That bastard! Talking like he knows my father!" Naruto jumped to his feet and yelled in anger. " Honestly do you believe that asshole? Who the hell he thinks he is? Treating us like he owns the harem? Sasuke why don't you-"

"I told you not to pick a fight with him." Sasuke said in the coldest voice Naruto had ever heard from him. His back was to Naruto and the blond couldn't see his face but the tone was enough to shatter something in his heart.

"Wha… are you angry?"

"I told you to go away/"

Naruto shifted with nervousness. " But he was… he was harassing you and… I couldn't just watch!"

"Get out."

"Wha…? " Naruto looked at the man with hurt in his eyes. " Sa… Sasuke."

"Get. Out."

Naruto's body was trembling. He was biting his lips hard but still he couldn't control his emotion's from taking over his body. Sasuke's voice, his tone, his motionless body, everything was clenching his heart painfully.

"Could it be… that you believed him? But Sasuke we are friends!... YOU are my friend! I… I would never…" The lump in his throat finally shut his mouth.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just stood there with his back on Naruto.

Naruto's lip turned into a slit line and he slowly walked to the first door. He grabbed the knob and turned his head to Sasuke but Sasuke turned his face, not allowing the blond to see his expression.

Naruto opened the door and ran away from the suffocating room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke avoided Naruto for the rest of that week and Naruto didn't have the gut to approach him in his room. For some unknown reason, even thinking of being under that heavy painful atmosphere again could force his whole body into hysteric trembles. He tried to talk to him from behind the door but receiving no reply after half an hour talking was enough to take away his courage. At the appointed hour that Naruto was allowed to use the window Sasuke would leave the room and wander around the corridors. After the second time Naruto just stayed in his room. The window wasn't relaxing anymore, it had turned into a mean of torture. It was Thursday night when Naruto finally reached his limit. He knew Sasuke wasn't in his room to allow him the use of window so he stomped his way into corridors, searching for the raven-haired man. He couldn't bear this anymore. He had done nothing wrong! Nothing at all! So why he had to be in a situation like this? He was going to find that stubborn man and make things right again. Oh how he wanted to find that bastard Orochimaru. He could kill him!

A hand locked around his arm and pulled him into a room, Another one covering his screaming mouth. Naruto struggled under the arm that was muffling his cries but he was released after the door was safely closed. Naruto whirled around and found himself face to face with the same man he was so much wishing to see just to KILL!

"O…ro…chi….maru!" He growled in anger and charged at the smirking man. Orochimaru chuckled and easily grabbed Naruto's small fist and with a twist, slammed him hard into the wall. Naruto cried in pain when his temple hit the wall ,wiggling violently to free himself from the snake's hold.

"Such a soft and tempting skin." Orochimaru murmured as his hand slipped under the orange-colored Kimono and caressed the tanned skin of Naruto's thigh.

"Don't touch me with your dirty hands you snake! Let me go!" Naruto growled in anger as his face was pushed further in to the wall and the disgusting hand began tracing circles on his skin. Trembling, he shut his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"So much like your father. The same blond hair…" Orochimaru murmured and buried his face into the soft blond strands of hair, inhaling the scent. Naruto began thrashing and seething again but the other man was too strong.

"Same Blue eyes…" A wet tongue licked his earlobe. "And the same spirit." Orochimaru chuckled.

Naruto's eyes widened in pure anger, he bend back his head and hit the man hard in the face, ignoring the burning pain spreading in his scalp.

Orochimaro cried in pain and grabbed his face with both hands, throwing a vicious glare at the satisfied blond that was now smirking at him.

"Yes, indeed Orochimaru. We have the same spirit and I want you to dare and pick a fight with that spirit." Naruto yelled in anger and clenched his fists. "Stop poisoning Sasuke's mind against me, do you hear me you asshole? I'm not afraid of you! Get between us one more time and I make you regret ever showing me your face!" Naruto turned around and with an incredible kick the least expected from a husband, broke the door and stomped his way out.

Orochimaru tilted his head and stared at the blood stain on his white sleeve, an evil smile covering his pallid face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke slowly stalked into his room, sighed and closed the door. Both the window and curtain were closed and the room was no different from when he had left it,

'_So he hasn't come again.'_

'_well, not like I care'_

He shrugged and placed the heavy books he was holding on the table. A big bottle of oil and a sealed pocket cought his eyes. It was the oil he had to massage his body with every night but the cream-colored sealed pocket was new. He picked the pocket and the sound made him realize that it was filled with pills. He glanced at the table, searching for another paper but strangly nothing else was there. So how the hell he was supposed to use these pills without any instructions?!

'That bastard Orochimaru.' Sasuke scowled and ripped open the pocket. A few pills fell on the table. They were bright red and Sasuke had never seen anything like them before. He poured the rest of the pills into his hand and was about to throw away the pocket when he realized something was written on the inner side of it. He carefully ripped the other corners and opened it fully. It was Orochimaru's hand written. Sasuke could tell immediately.

_My dear Sasuke_

_An extra gift from me, please accept it. I have mixed an special drug in these pills that will help you to regain you sexual ability._

_I'm very worried for you. Sakura-hime has wedded another official husband and if you don't do anything about it, you will certainly lose your place._

_After all, She doesn't have a child from you._

_yet._

_Your Doctor_

Sasuke crumpled the paper and throw it into the trash can. His expression was blank and to an outsider he looked completely indifferent but inside… he was suffocating.

He dropped himself on the chair and stared at the wall.

"You sure have fallen deep Sasuke." He whispered and smiled bitterly.

To think that now he was mocked by anyone and everyone. How he had ended up there and why, he couldn't tell.

Child.

It was such a bitter word for him.

It was a rule.

when a princess gives birth, the father gains absolute power. He turns into the Second power of the palace. He gains the freedom to do whatever he wants and go wherever he desires and if the princess passes away he succeeds her power, her palace and everything else until the closet woman of the family comes of the age to take responsibility and even then, he remains powerful… and free.

Child.

It meant freedom, power and glory.

Sasuke smirked.

Yes indeed. The way to freedom was imprisoning another.

Your child.

He wasn't going to have any.

Sasuke picked a pill with two fingers and held it in front of his eyes.

This didn't mean he was going to give up. No. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't meant to be overshadowed. He preferred to die instead of letting anyone taking away his pride and freedom. Whatever was remained of it.

He swallowed five pills at once without any water and grabbed the bottle.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura sprawled herself on the bed and yawned. She was so tired. Tsunade had forced the princesses to spar with each other, saying they should always be prepared for any possible attacks.

Saskura growled and turned off the lamp. Like they were getting into a war anytime soon! She was getting old, that was the reason of all this fuss.

"Tch, that old hag."

"Sakura."

"Kyaaa." Sakura almost fell from the bed when she heard Sasuke's husky voice right behind her ear.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun! You surprised me!" She stuttered and reached her hand to turn on the lamp when Sasuke's strong hand grabbed hers and stopped her.

"Sa…Sasuke?" She gazed at the raven-haired man and blushed furiously. Long time had passed since the last time Sasuke had stood under the moonlight falling into her room.

She gazed at the beautiful dark eyes and his slightly parted lips and swallowed loudly. Just feeling his hand on her own was enough to set her whole body on fire.

Oh, how she had missed this feeling. This sensation. This scent.

She leaned forward and hugged the man's strong chest, placing her head on his shoulder and inhaling his scent.

"Sasuke-kun… you shouldn't. I won't be able to control myself."

Sasuke encircled her body with his strong arms and pushed her into the bed.

Sakura moaned and blushed deeper. She was already fully aroused and she just wanted this beautiful man inside of her.

He belonged to her. To only and only her.

"Sas..Sasuke." She moaned as the man leaned down to lick her stomach, his tongue burning her flash like a fire.

"Sasuke… I can't bear it anymore. Give it to me."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke?" She opened her lust-filled eyes and gazed at the raven man. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs and his lips had turned into a pale slit.

"What are you waiting for love? I'm burning." Sakura plead and rocked her legs.

"Sa-Sakura" Sasuke cleared his throat. " I think I'm not healed yet."

Sakura froze, completely dumbfounded.

Five minute passed in silent as Sasuke continued to scowl at the mattress and Sakura remained motionless like a complete idiot.

Finally she regained her voice.

"You're not healed yet?" Sakura asked in a low tone.

Sasuke's hands twitched. He knew this tone. She was angry.

No, she was furious.

"I thought I am."

"But you are not."

"No, I am not."

"Go to your room." Sasuke lifted his head and glared at the pink-haired woman.

"What?"

"You heard me. I can't tolerate this anymore. I have had enough of it. Go to your room and don't approach me again until you are healed." She glared at him and covered her wet body with the blanket. "Look what you have done. You set me in fire and then you sit there looking at me with a blank expression and a limp unaroused body. THIS… This is humiliating." She gave him a very cold look.

Sasuke bit down on his lip and didn't reply.

"NARUTO!"

Immediately his head jerked up and his whole body tensed.

"Naruto? Why are you calling him?"

"WHY YOU THINK? SOMEONE NEEDS TO TAKE CARE OF THIS AND YOU SEEM TO BE USELESS!" Sakura yelled in anger.

Sasuke pulled himself off the bed, his eyes narrowed with the same level of anger.

"Even if I'm not aroused I can still pleasure you."

"No, thank you. I prefer my husband's body to be aroused and filled with lust FOR ME!" She howled this time. She had finally reached her limit.

The door leading to Naruto's room squeaked and Naruto ran inside the dark room, tripping in the process and landing on the floor.

"Wha…What's going on?" He asked in worry and bewilderment and pulled himself toward the bed, Placing his arms on the mattress.

"Nothing. I'm aroused, take care of it." Sakura said in cold voice.

Naruto stared at her. Then turn around and stared at Sasuke who turned his face away.

"Bu…But Sasuke is here, isn't he?" Naruto stuttered.

"FORGET ABOUT SASUKE AND GET IN BED RIGHT NOW."

Naruto flinched and turned his head to Sasuke again. When he remained motionless, Naruto sighed and crawled into the bed.

"Um… isn't he going to leave? I mean… I can't… um" Naruto blushed, his eyes darting from Sakura to Sasuke.

"So this is it?"

Sakura turned to Sasuke by hearing his icily voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked impatiently but Naruto had frozen. He kept his gaze firmly at the front wall and refused to look at the other man. Somehow he had figured what this tone meant. He swallowed, praying to all gods to make him wrong.

"You're just gonna throw me away like a useless doll, huh?" Sasuke lifted his head and smirked at his princess. " I should have known."

Sakura gapped at him and Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't spit nonsense. You will get well soon and –"

"WHAT IF I DIDN'T? HUH? WHAT THEN? AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY IN MY ROOM FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE? AM I SUPPOSED TO BE KEPT LIKE AN ANTIQUE DOLL ONLY USED FOR DECORATION? IF THAT'S GONNA BE MY FATE, I BEG YOU! RELEASE ME ALREADY. THROW ME AWAY OR GIVE ME TO SOMEONE ELSE!" Sasuke howled in pure anger and frustration.

Sakura jumped to her feet and slapped him hard in the face. Naruto winced but Sasuke didn't make a single move. He just slowly turned his face again and stared unto those furious green eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? IF YOU DARE TO SAY ANOTHER WORD….GIVE YOU TO SOMEONE ELSE? YOU? MY SASUKE? AAAHH…I DON'T BELIEVE YOU." She screamed and tugged at her hair, her other hand holding the blanket around her body. At the other side of the bed Naruto slowly closed his Kimono again continued to look away.

"You don't love me anymore."

Saskura froze and slowly turned to Sasuke. He was very calm but his eyes were filled with hurt and sadness.

Naruto rubbed his face with both hands. He wanted to disappear. To turn into wind and flow away.

He was feeling like shit. Like he was torturing his best friend, slowly killing him bit by bit.

He wanted to die.

Sakura opened and closed her mouth like a gold fish. Then she turned her back on Sasuke, took a deep breath and then walked toward him in quick steps and hugged him tightly.

"Don't say this baby. Don't make this face. I love you. You are my love." She nuzzled into his neck and kissed him on the lip. "You will always remain my love. My most important love. He is simply my favorite toy, nothing else." She whispered, her voice filled with kindness and love for the raven-haired man.

Naruto lifted his head and stared at the nuzzling couple. Had he just heard… what he heard? Did she just say… he was a toy?

"Um.. excuse me. Don't want to interrupt your love making but I think I heard something wrong. I am a toy?"

Sakura's head jerked in surprise. Drown in the happiness that Sasuke loved her this much, she had forgotten the presence of her second husband.

This time Sasuke firmly kept his gaze on the wall.

"I…I…" She stuttered in frustration by seeing Naruto's furious face.

"Do you know who I am PRINCESS? I AM THE SON OF PRINCESS KUSHINA! YOU HEAR ME? THE ONE AND ONLY SON! I AM NO LESS THAN A PRINCE AND YOU CALL ME A TOY?" Naruto yelled in anger, his body trembling.

"Na- Naruto..calm down. I didn't mean it like – "

" So what? I'm the son of a princess too." Sasuke murmured in a low tone.

Naruto whirled around throw him a furious glare."Oh… you are finally talking to me Sasuke-sama? How nice of you to do so."

"Watch your mouth. I am the first husband you moron."

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH. I'M TIRED OF YOUR SHIT. TREATING ME LIKE THIEF WHEN I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG. SO WHAT IF YOU ARE THE FIRST HUSBAND? I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE FIRST TOO! I AM NO LESS THAN YOU!"

Sasuke whirled to the blond with an equally angry face. "FINALLY SHOWING YOUR FACE? MY FATHER WAS RIGHT. I SHOULD HAVE NEVER SHOWED YOU ANY KINDNESS YOU LOW LIFE."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T GET ALONG WITH ME FROM THE BEGINNING. FEELING INSECURE I GUESS LOW LIFE."

Sasuke lifted his hand and slapped the blond hard in the cheek. Naruto stumbled and with a surprising move slapped him back. Sasuke grabbed his arm and threw him into the floor and Naruto was trying to kick him in the stomach when Sakura's scream stopped them both.

"ENOUGH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ? STOP IT! SASUKE LET GO OF HIM AND NARUTO STAY AWAY FROM HIM."

Both men released each other and stood a meter away, burning holes with their eyes.

"Naruto!" Sakura turned to the blond. Naruto looked at her with a blank expression.

"You will obey Sasuke-kun. You hear me? He is higher than you. Disobey and I will severely punish you. Do you want me to whip you?? !!And you Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't look at her.

"Don't forget your place. If you don't behave I will make you the second. Got it? But you are not going anywhere don't you dare spit something like that again. Both of you get out of here NOW!"

She hissed in anger and pointed at the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto didn't eat or sleep for whole two days. He was angry, humiliated and hurt. He couldn't choose which one to be angrier with. Sakura for calling him a toy infront of his face and threatening him like that or Sasuke for… for breaking what ever that was left of him.

Happily the whole Harem had heard their voice and he couldn't even take a normal walk in the corridor. Every where people would whisper, point, giggle or give a sympathetic look. The last one he hated the most. That's why he couldn't even tolerate Sai or Haku's presence. They had come many times to pull him out of his room but of course they didn't success. Sai assured him that this behavior is expected from Sakura. That Sakura is already showering him with bliss by calling him a toy since she doesn't even glance at other husbands but in his surprise he just made Naruto's mood worse. Haku in the other hand wasn't talking much. He would only stare at Naruto in worry and shake his head.

At the end of the third day once again he gave up to his kind heart. Sasuke was in a very bad condition. Most likely he would feel the same in that situation. And that damn Orochimaru… saying all those shit about Naruto.

He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. At the bags under his eyes and the lines around his mouth. This harem was making him old. Too fast and too soon.

He pulled himself into his feet and walked out of the room. They had both acted like children. He was younger than Sasuke and though the other had slapped him first, he still felt regret for doing the same. He had lost his control and he had to punish himself. His father would always do the same.

"When you do something wrong, punish yourself by your own hands, doesn't matter who is guilty." Naruto murmured his father's words and knocked on Sasuke's door.

"Who is it?" Came out a hoarse voice.

"Na- Naruto."

"What do you want?"

"Five seconds of the great first Husbands time. If I am asking for too much I will get lost."

Silence was his reply.

Naruto sighed and turned around to leave but paused.

"You know… I'm sorry for slapping you. And I'm sorry for making your situation worse. I'm… I'm sorry for being here when you don't want me." Naruto cleared his throat, desprately fighting with the damn lump in it.

"I just…wanted to be your friend. If I have hurt you, I apologize." He took a deep breath and walked away, leaving Sasuke alone in his silence.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his eyes, clenching his fists painfully.

If only they had met under another circumstance….

He was sure they could become friends.

Maybe even best of friends.

He looked down at his hand. It was severely wounded since he had hit the wall with it again and again and again. Punishing it for slapping the blond.

The sound of a glass shattering followed by a heavy thud snapped him out of his thoughts. He sharpened his ears and listened carefully. It had been from Naruto's room , he could tell.

When nothing else was heard His heart began pounding madly. A horrible feeling taking over his whole being.

"Calm down. What is wrong with you? The moron had dropped something."

The pounding became harder.

Another thud was heard.

Sasuke jumped to his feet and ran out of the room.

"NARUTO? NARUTO?" He slammed the door open but tripped on something. Swearing, he hardly gained his balance before falling on the floor with face. Luckily he landed on a fallen chair. A fallen chair?

He stood and turned around.

Time froze for him.

There, right in front of the door, the blond had laid down in a red pool. His eyes were closed and his chest wasn't moving. It was such a beautiful scene. His face was calm and motionless and all the blood around his body was making his features brighter and lovelier than before.

Blood.

If was slowly dripping from his parted lips, trickling down his chin and joining the rest of the drops on the floor.

Sasuke's breath hitched as he forced his legs to move. As he forced his muscles to obey him. As he threw himself on the blond's lifeless body and hugged his head with his trembling hands.

"Naruto… Naruto…Talk to me."

Strange. He had never heard this voice before. Was it really his? He wasn't crying so… why tears where dripping from every word.

Golden eyelashes fluttered slightly and forced the eyelids to reveal a pair of hazy blue eyes.

"Sa…Sasuke." Blond murmured and more blood dripped down his chin.

Sasuke opened his mouth to call for help, to yell at top of his lungs.

"Sasuke."

The raven looked down at the blond. "Don't talk too much Naruto. You're gonna be alright." Sasuke held the blond tighter. He opened his mouth again to yell for help. For someone , anyone , to come.

"I'm not gonna make it. This is poison Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his body froze as the blond smiled. The rest of the world had left Sasuke and all he was aware of was the dying blond in his arms.

Those blue eyes.

Full of sorrow and disappointment.

"How…. Could you? I thought…. You're… my friend."

And then light in those eyes disappeared, leaving Sasuke frozen in a deep deep darkness.

**Tbc**

* * *

Please don't kill me. Just review. I NEED IT. I'm very busy yet I worked on this for hours because I didn't want you to wait anymore. And don't worry. I'm a firm believer in happy endings. Love you all.


	9. Chapter 9: Nocturne

Everyone, Thank you so much for your support and wonderful reviews. I read them many times and they give me so much joy that it's impossible to express it with words.

I hope you will continue to enjoy this story and forgive all my typos and grammear mistakes. I have been told I have a few of them but I don't know where they are. I will be very grateful if you tell me otherwise I can't improve myself, can I now?

Also sorry for updating this story a little late. I had trouble in writing down a few sense. Thanks for your patience!

Enough talking and on with the new chapter!

"Speech"

'Memories/dreams /thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Nocturne**

_Blood dripped down the man's chin and his body trembled violently, resulting in more blood streaming down his chest._

'_Papa…Papa… No…please' The little boy cried desperately, his little fists clenching the man's blood-drenched robe._

' _Na…ru…to' The man smiled at his child, still beautiful at the verge of dying._

'_Papa…don't leave me Papa!' The child wailed and placed his small hands on either sides of his father's face. He could feel the warmth of life leaving his father's body as his eyes became heavier, the light in them disappearing slowly. The man lifted a hand to caress the child's tear-wet cheek._

'_Naruto… Don't…leave your life…in fear…or distrust…be fr..eee,' The man's body trembled again and after inhaling a deep breath, remained motionless._

'_Papa…PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'_

_Darkness._

_Darkness was everywhere._

_The only thing that exist in his world._

_Nothing else held any meaning._

' _He was so kind and naïve.' A faceless man said to another by his side. The great hall was ful of the same people, all gathered around a Golden coffin._

'_He brought this upon himself.'_

_They were all faceless strangers. He couldn't recognize them. He couldn't feel their existence.._

'_He shouldn't have befriend that monster.'_

'_He should have destroyed him. Throw him out. Anything!'_

'_Poor man.'_

_Who were they? Who the hell allowed them to judge his father? His father was certainly not a poor man but a proud man._

_His father. His kind beautiful father._

"Naruto do you hear me child? Talk to me. Move your finger or bat an eyelash. Anything." The old man pleaded. His voice was far and distance. Naruto remained motionless.

'_You know Naruto…I'm…I'm very sorry..I wanted to….to be by your side…to watch you turn into the same man as him but…but you know…Mommy is weak….Mommy can't tolerate this anymore….not when…he's gone….he's gone….Please forgive me Mommy.'_

_The woman sobbed into the child's ear._

_Blood_

_Blood was everywhere._

"Naruto please Naruto. Can you hear me? It's me Haku! Sai is here too. Everyone are worried. Please. Naruto." The man sobbed, his shoulders trembling.

'_Papa I'm afraid. The way he looks at me… he is scary.'_

_The little child whined._

_The Blond man smiled. 'Don't be Naruto. He won't harm you. He is not an scary person…he simply …looks like that.' The man chuckled and ruffled the child's hair._

"Don't go…..Come back….. Come back."

_The man stared at the motionless body drenched in blood. his long red hair covering his face like a curtain. The child crawled away from him in fear, his whole body trembling in agony._

'_Go away. Go away.' He wailed and shook his head._

_The man's lips stretched into a tight line. Slowly he fell into his knees._

'_Go away. Go away.'_

_He leaned down and pressed his lips on the dead man's lifeless ones, a tear falling on the corpse face._

'_Go away. Go away.'_

_He lifted his head..A horselaugh filled the room, his red eyes burning with madness and insanity.._

_Blood_

_Blood was everywhere._

_The child stared at the mad man's face as it began to change. His eyes darkening and his hair taking a raven color. The raven man lifted his head and smirked at him._

'_Naruto.'_

'_Sasuke… we…we're friends…right?' The blond man begged, his hand reaching toward the other._

_The raven smirked and in a flash his hands were tightening their hold around his neck._

'_Die'_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO… LEAVE ME ALONE… WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? LEAVE ME ! LEAVE ME!" The blond man thrashed around violently in the bed, his hands flailing around in fear.

Sasuke backed away from bed, his back hitting the wall. He stared at the suffering figure for a moment before running out of the room, his eyes burning. He crashed hard into someone and lifted his head and to find himself face to face with Sai.

Sai glared at him with anger. "What the hell are you doing here? Came back to make sure he's dead?"

Sasuke stared at him with a blank expression

Sai smirked." Pretending to be innocent? Don't bother. The whole Harem heard you voice when you were fighting. You could have at least wait a little and then poison him."

Sasuke's whole feature darkened and he threw a vicious glare at the other man. " Mind your own business."

"Or what? You're gonna kill me too?" Sai closed his eyes and plastered a smile on his face. A very fake and disgusting smile.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply when another voice echoed in the the corridor.

"You…HOW DARE YOU!" Haku yelled and charged toward the first husband before a pair of strong hands encircled his body and stopped him. " Haku cut it out. Are you out of your mind? Stop it. You can't hit the first husband damn it." Zabuza growled in anger. Haku wiggle in his hold.

Sasuke remained frozen, staring in shock at hissing man that he knew as the most calm and gentle member of Harem.

Sai tilted his head and smiled at Haku, his eyes still closed. "Zabuza-san is right. You can't hit the first husband." He opened his eyes. "But I can."

Before Sasuke could even register his words, a fist connected to his face and threw him hard to the other side of corridor, his body hitting the wall hard and slipped to the floor.

"SAI! HAVE YOU LOST YOU MIND?" Zabuza howled with anger and pushed Haku away, grabbing Sai's wrist instead.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Everyone froze. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and quickly he pulled himself into his feet.

"It's alright Sakura. We were just chatting."

"Chatting? Just chatting? Guards!" Sakura shrieked with anger and pointed an accusing finger toward Sai. "Arrest this man immediately."

"Sakura No!" Sasuke yelled with desperation in his voice. Sai just remained motionless at two huge guards grabbed each of his arms.

"He didn't do anything." Haku yelled and tried to stop the guards but Zabuza'a strong arms once again pulled him away.

"Didn't do anything?" Sakura growled and turned to Haku." He just hit Sasuke-kun. What else is he supposed to do? This is unforgivable. Ran!." She turned toward one of the guards that had a huge scar on his face. "Take this man to the yard and punish him right in front of everyone. I want him to set an example for others."

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled in anger.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled back. Sasuke scowled at the princess who equally scowled back.

"80 strikes." Sakura said with a cold voice, her eyes still focused on Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror and Haku gasped.

"If you whip him that much he will DIE!" Sasuke growled, his eyes burning hole into princess's face.

Sakura turned around and began to walk a way. "As I said what he has done is unforgivable."

"DON'T HAVE A SAY IN THIS?" Sasuke howled after the princess, his nails digging into the palm of his hands.

Sakura paused but didn't turn her face. "No one is allowed to lay a finger on you." And with that she disappeared from the sight.

Silence filled the room.

The guard named Ran pushed Sai forward and smirked. "Time to punish a cutie husband, huh?"

Haku grabbed Zabuza's collar desperately. " Do something. Please!"

Zabuza sighed and turned to Ran. " I will do it."

"No, princess told me to do it." Ran growled and pulled Sai. Sai's face was very relax and calm, like they weren't discussing his punishment at all but something else like afternoon tea.

"You don't want anyone to know about your little…you know." Zabuza glared at the man and crossed his arms.

Ran face paled and he gritted his teeth. He threw a vicious glare at Zabuza and shoved Sai toward him. "Fine. But I'm watching you. Bring him to the yard." He give the other guard a sign with his hand and both stomped their way out of the corridor.

Zabuza turned to Sai and glared at him. "You brought this upon yourself fool. I will try to go easy on you but you will be half dead anyway. 80 strikes is no kidding." Haku's eyes flickered to the pale boy. " Sai." He murmured with worry.

"It's ok." Sai smiled at them. "I knew this will happen." And slowly turned to Sasuke who all this time had stood at a corner in silence, his bangs hiding his face from them.

"Naruto means a lot to me. He…gave a new color to my life that's why…" He opened his eyes and stared right into Sasuke's face. " That felt really good."

Sasuke stood there as they walked away from him. One sentence echoing through his mind.

'_He gave a new color to my life.'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

20

Sasuke clutched his head, his fingers digging into his hea.

30

He circled his room again and again like a wounded animal.

40

He couldn't bare it anymore. The window was closed but the sound of strikes was clearly heard in his room. He stomped toward a wooden closet and pulled it in front of the window. He hated that window. He hated his life. He hated himself.

50

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" He yelled with desperation and ran out of the room and slammed the door loudly behind himself. His hands were fisted and his whole body was trembling with anger.

' I'm tired.'

'I'm tired of everything.'

'I'm sick of everyone.'

He slowly slumped down on the floor, his hands clutching his head again.

"Uhm."

His head jerked up when he heard a pained moan from the next room.

"Naruto." He murmured and ran toward the Blond man's room but when his hand was about to grab the knob, it froze. He bit down on his lip, his eyes on the wooden surface of the door.

He couldn't enter. It would only cause Naruto more pain. His head drooped, his gaze now blankly at the floor. Naruto was scared of him. Seeing his face was enough to send the boy into hysteric trembling and shivers. And the words he would yell… they were so painful.

'Why?'

The word echoed in his mind again and again as his heart ached with pain.

'I would never do something like this. Why Naruto? Why did you think it's me? Do you really think…I'm that low?'

He fell on his knees, the palm of his hand sliding down on the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sandaime checked the pale man's pulse and lifted his head. "He's alive. Just alive."

"Good. Now please immediately go to Naruto's room and see how he is doing. He is more important." Sakura said to the old man with exhaustion in her face.

Sandaime rose to his feet and glanced at the man who had his body covered in bandages and could hardly breath.

"You know princess. You are seriously succeeding in killing your husbands one by one." He sighed and cleaned his hands with a towel. Sakura glared at him. "Just heal Naruto as fast as possible. I don't want Tsunade to know anything about his current condition."

"What makes you think he lives?" The old man asked, his back toward the princess.

Sakura's eyes widened. "What? Of course he will live." She glared at him." Make him live." She slammed her fist on a table and walked out of the room. Sandaime sighed and shook his head. "I really love that boy or else I would seriously wish for his death."

He looked down on the man. "Just to expose your tyranny."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How is he?" Sasuke asked from outside of the door.

"The same. For some unknown reason I can't clear his body from the poison." Sandaime replied without lifting his head.

Sasuke tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Will he survive?"

"Not if I can't destroy this poison in his blood. It's very unfamiliar. Like a mixture of different poisons. Needs a real professional." Sandaime glanced at the raven man from behind his glasses.

Sasuke's lips turned into a tight line. "I haven't done it."

"I know my dear boy."

"You do?" Sasuke's head jerked in surprise.

"Yes, it was thanks to your immediate alert that he has even survived this far. But I'm not the one you need to prove that too, am I now?" He stood and placed a bottle on the table. "Use this oil for his lips. We need to keep them moist."

Sasuke shook his head. "I can't do that. He is…afraid of me." He said and turned his gaze to the floor.

Sandaime pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Sasuke-sama you are young and naïve. At you age, all we think about is our own pain. There are a very few people who actually consider other's pains and feelings. This boy is one of them." He tilted his head toward Naruto and smiled bitterly. "But that doesn't mean he hasn't suffered the same pain." Sasuke lifted his head and stared at the man who looked hundred years older. "His father was the same. A kind and caring man and he died very young."

"Why?"

"That you need to ask Naruto himself."

"He won't answer, I'm sure." Sasuke said with a sad look in his eyes.

Sandaime smiled. "Naruto is not one to hold grudges. When he first came here all he was thinking about was becoming the first but I know after knowing you he changed his mind and decide to remain the second husband."

Sasuke gaped at him, unable to register his words.

"Yes. He is that kind of person. A real air head! "Sandaime chuckled.

"But why would he do that? He is a prince too. He deserves to be the first husband."

"But not with crushing a friend." Sandaime finished his sentence and walked passed the raven man before pausing again. "He is confusing you with another man in his nightmare world. It's up to you to separate yourself from him."

Sasuke stared at Naruto's body as the sound of Sandaime's footsteps became fainter and fainter.

Slowly he walked toward the bed and sat on the chair placed beside the second husband's bed. Naruto stirred in his bed a little. Sasuke lifted a hand but changing his mind dropped it again. He stared at Naruto's parted lip, a shallow breath hardly scaping from between them.

'I'm sorry for being here when you don't want me.'

'I just…wanted to be your friend.'

'How…. Could you? I thought…. You're… my friend.'

Sasuke's lips trembled slightly as he balled his hands and his nails digged into his palm again, reopening his wounds.

" You know Naruto, I was really hurt when…when I realized that you think I'm the one who had done this to you then again" Naruto moaned in his sleep and shook a little. Sasuke immediately closed his mouth and stared at the blond with worry. Maybe staying away from him was still the best option.

'Don't want to hurt you anymore.' He thought with sadness.

'He is confusing you with another man in his nightmare world. It's up to you to separate yourself from him.' Sandaime's words echoed through his mind again and he took a deep breath.

"Look you have to bare with me, you hear me? I don't care if they think I'm guilty but… I do care if you think I'm guilty." Sadness filled his onyx eyes. " I know I have treated you badly. Believe it or not though I desperately wanted to hate you…but in just few days you became the only person I could ever call a friend. I wanted to hate you but I couldn't and it pissed me even more." He sighed and dropped his head. " I'm a messed up person Naruto but I will never hurt a friend either." He slowly caressed the blond's hand, afraid to hold it in his own. " Please forgive me. I will prove to you that I AM your friend." He fixed his gaze on the blond's pale face with bags under his eyes. The same face that used to glow like a 5 year old's and murmured.

" I will protect you."

Naruto did not move.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Sakura?"

Sakura jerked in her seat. " Oh, Sasuke-kun. Are you ok? You look tired." Sasuke just gave her a blank look. " Have you visited Naruto recently?"

"Naruto?" Sakura sighed. " Of course I have. I visited him just this morning. Sandaime wants a few special herbs and I'm planning to go away to find them."

" So, he is important to you?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, his expression still blank.

Sakura rubbed his eyes. "Of course he is. He is my second husband and the son of Kushina-hime. I can't just let him die. Besides he's really good in bed." Sakura smiled bitterly. "Don't want to lose him."

Sasuke scowled. Sakura lifted her head and was surprise to see his angry expression but quickly a smile took over her face. She rose to her feet and walked toward her first husband who was leaning on the door's frame, his arms crossed. She lifted a hand and caressed the raven's cheek. " Now, Now don't be angry. I told you that you are my number one. No one can ever take your place."

Sasuke stared at her, his scowl deepening.

Sakura giggled and planted a kiss on his lips. "Tell you the truth, though I'm very worried for Naruto's condition I'm kinda happy too." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, shock in his eyes. "Well." She blushed and looked away. " I'm happy to know that you love me this much. Enough to do this." She giggled again and combed his hair with her fingers. " Don't worry. I will make things right again. Just promise to get along with him when he wakes up."

" I have a request Sakura." Sasuke muttered icily.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What is it darling?"

" I want to take Naruto to my own room. I think he can use the fresh air more than me right now. I can sleep in his bed for a while."

Sakura gave him a curious look before nodding in agreement. " Just don't' do anything to him, ne. I seriously can't afford his death."

Sasuke gave her a very vicious look. " What? Apparently you're very sure that he will survive."

Sakura's eyes turned cold. " He has been receiving healing for several days. Even I have done my best. According to Sandaime's last report, his body is almost cleaned from the poison. There is nothing to worry about."

Sakura turned her back on him and walked toward the door. "Take care of yourself while I'm gone. I want you to get better too. Then everything will be alright and we will be one happy family."

Sasuke stared after his wife as she walked away with glee in her eyes, very confidant about her dying husband's condition. He didn't care to comment on her words. He knew her way of thinking after all. A very disgusting way of thinking in his opinion. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"My condition hah? Somehow that sounds like history to me." He rested his head on the frame and gazed at the ceiling. "Neither I nor you are the culprits. Then who is?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke couldn't sleep at all. A whole week had passed and Naruto was still burning with fever, thrashing around in a place between reality and nightmare. He couldn't eat or drink anything. He had lost a lot of weight and the bags under his eyes were now deeper and darker. Sasuke sighed and buried his fingers in his raven hair. He himself had hardly slept in two days. The boy had a lot of nightmare. As much as Sasuke wanted to know their origin he didn't want to either. He was just grateful that he wasn't being pushed away anymore. Somehow Naruto had became used to his presence and wouldn't confuse him with some guy that god knew who he was or what he had done to the blond man. Sasuke smiled down at the blond's little hand that was tightly holding his.

Haku had came several times but eventually gave up, realizing in pure shock that the blond was able to sleep peacefully only when his hand was held by the raven's. He had stared at the pair for a long time before slipping out of the room silently. Sasuke hadn't looked him in the eyes. He was too consumed by his beautiful friend.

He gave him some water and grabbed the bottle Sandaime had left him and poured some oil into the palm of his hand. After coating his two fingers with the oil, he began rubbing them on the blond man's dry lips. Naruto's breath tickled the tip of his fingers and he couldn't help but to smile slightly. Now that he was looking at him from this close, he really did look like a 5 year old. His big round eyes were closed but his puffy cheeks and plump pinkish lips were enough evidence. Even the eyelashes were blond. 'Beautiful.' Sasuke mused to himself silently.

After he made sure the blond's condition was perfectly secured, he allowed himself some rest and slumped down in his chair, falling asleep before his eyelids could fall over his onyx eyes.

He woke up with a loud thunder that only existed in his own mind. He felt really tired , like he hadn't sleep at all. He grumbled and decided to take a look at the blond before going back to his sleep. He lifted his head and air left his lungs as he stared at the blond completely dumbfounded.

He was sweating heavily, his breath coming out in form of short pants. The whole mattress was wet from sweat and he was wiggling and thrashing in pain. Sasuke's mind had long stopped functioning, a numb feeling taking over his whole body.

'This can't be happening.' His brain shouted desperately.

He whirled around to look at the huge wooden clock that placed in a corner.

Two am in the morning. Less than one hour had passed since he had least checked the blond and he wasn't a heavy sleeper. No one could enter the room without him realizing.

He whirled toward blond again and hurriedly grabbed a wet towel.

Naruto coughed and small trail of blood dripped down his chin. Sasuke's eyes widened in pure horror and he whirled around on his heels and stormed out of the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What happened?" Sandaime glared at the beautiful raven. Sasuke was in a very unstable condition and his eyes had a mad look. " I don't know. I was here. Right here! I fell asleep for less than an hour and I woke up to find him LIKE THIS!" He shut his eyes tightly and tried to regain his control.

Sandaime scowled. "There is new poison in his body."

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at him like he had grown a horn on his head.

Sandaime shook his head. "Tell me exactly what you did while I was gone."

"You…You mean I have done something?" Sasuke clutched his head.

"No! Just answer the question." The old man narrowed his eyes with impatience.

Sasuke took a deep breath and fisted his hands, trying hard to stop them from trembling.

" I washed his legs with a wet towel. Gave him some water. Rubbed oil on his dry lips and Changed the sheets. That's it"

"Give me the water."

Sandaime leaned down and smelled the water carefully. He dropped a violet-colored herb in it and observed carefully as the water changed color and shook his head.

"Give me the towel."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but obeyed anyway.

Once again the old man shook his head. "The bottle of oil."

Sasuke passed it to him. Sandaime opened the bottle with a loud pop and immediately froze.

"What? What is it?" Sasuke asked nervously though it wasn't obvious in his face.

"What the fuck is this?" The old man muttered and poured some oil into his hand.

"Where did you get this?" Sasuke gave him a dumb look. "From you?"

"This is not what I gave you! Even the smell is not the same." Sasuke gaped at him.

Sandaime grabbed a towel and quickly cleaned the blond's lips. "Must be some kind of a special poison that's consumed from his lips. Shit."

"You-You mean I was … I was." His breath hitched and he didn't continue.

"Shut the hell up brat! You weren't doing anything. If I get the asshole who dares to change my medicine with some…fuck."

Sasuke just stood there as the man kept swearing more than he had ever done in his whole life.

'I was killing him. I was killing him.'

The air had frozen in his lung. He shivered, feeling his whole body placed in cold water.

Sandaime glanced at him. "Sit down and don't die on me. I'm busy right now!"

Sasuke obeyed and sprawled his body on a sofa.

After another hour Sandaime finally stood and packed his herbs. " I'm leaving this god damn room. Don't let anyone in and don't kill yourself. I will be back as soon as possible."

He didn't wait for any answer and strode out of the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke jumped out of his skin when a cold hand touched his face.

"O-Orochimaru." He growled and slapped away the man's hand. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Orochimaru chuckled. " I'm a doctor. What do you expect."

"Naruto is under Sandaime's direct care now get out!" He scowled at the man and stood infront of him, shielding the blond from him.

Orochimaru smirked and didn't say anything, instead he walked to the other side of the bed and lifted a hand to touch the blond's but his hand was slapped away again, Sasuke giving him very dangerous death glares. "Get out!"

"May I ask what exactly are you doing?" Orochimaru leaned on the table placed infront of the window and asked with a smile.

"Throw you out?" Sasuke glared.

"Are you trying to save a man who has come to destroy your life?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of hid nose with two finger. "Orochimaru just get the fuck out before I throw you out and take all your poison with yourself." He growled and then suddenly froze at the spot, his eyes widened in shock.

Memories and words flashed in front of his eyes.

Orochimaru simply stared as the man's beautiful dark eyes were taken over by a raging anger.

"You. I'm such a fucking idiot." He whispered in a tune colder than ice. "It was you all along, wasn't it? But why? Please tell me it wasn't because a childish argument. ANSWER ME BEFORE I BROKE YOUR GOD DAMN NECK YOU SNAKE!" Sasuke howled in anger and threw a vase at the man.

Orochimaru dodged it and began laughing. "Easy my love! Of course it wasn't for that. It was…" His face became serious. "For your future."

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled. "My future? You were about to kill kim for my future? What is this future of mine that you are trying to protect you? Who asked you to ?"

Orochimaru glared at the raging man. " There won't be a future unless this man is dead!" He pointed his pale finger at Naruto's motionless body. "Can't you see? He will eventually take your place. I know that princess is head over heels for you but when you can't serve her anymore even she willl lose her hot for you and then you will sink into nothing but a normal husband for decoration!"

"I KNOW THAT! YOU THINK I DON'T ." Sasuke threw a death-glare at him. He was panting heavily and Orochimaru too wasn't calm anymore.

"But I will never go as far as hurt him like this. I already regret treating him the way I did and you think I want him dead? He is a victim too. I have just began to realize that. And …" He took a deep breath. "Even if Sakura might take my place from me he will never do so."

They stared with hatred into each other eyes when Orochimaru began laughing again like a mad man. "Well, my dear boy. It seems your rough childhood has messed up your mind a little cause you have begin to sound exactly like this moron's father." He pointed at Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke hissed from between his gritted teeth.

"Yeah, he used to say the same shit. He won't hurt me. We can be friend. And where is he now? UNDER THE FUCKING GROUND."

Sasuke yelled with anger and attacked the other man.

Naruto 's eyelids fluttered and slowly opened to reveal a pair of hazy eyes.

Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's arm and slammed him hard into a wall. Sasuke was about to give him a punch when a sharp pain shut through his arm.

"AAAHHH." He yelled and fell on the carpet.

"Don't worry no one is coming for help. I have taken care of that." He smiled predatory and sat beside the falle man who was unable to move his rapidly going numb body.

"What did you do you snake?" Sasuke growled with anger.

"Oh a little gift before our love-making."

Naruto shut his eyes again and again and tried to gain a conscious from his surrounding.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes widened by hearing the low and weak voice and Orochimaru began laughing again. "Oh this is so my day. The sleeping beauty decided this moment to wake up. Let me give him a gift too before engaging myself with you love." He leaned down and licked the raven's lips. Sasuke shivered with disgust and yelled " Don't you dare hurt him."

"Yeah Yeah Honey. You are so ungrateful. After all the trouble I went through for you." Orochimaru muttered and rised to his feet.

"You're crazy. You're mad. GUARDS! GUARDS!"

"Don't bother." He waved his hand and approached the king-sized bed with a big grin on his face.

"Scared Naruto?" Naruto whimpered in pain and tried to pull away from the man but his weak body didn't move an inch.

"You should be. See what you get for talking rude to me or…" His eyes became mad and murderous. " trying to take what's mine!" He howled and grabbed the Blond's fragile neck with both hands. " The poison should have finished you off. It's the same as your father's I mixed both of them after all." Naruto's eyes widened and his body trembled with pain, breath hardly coming out of his mouth and nose.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE. I WILL KILL YOU." Sasuke howled and thrashed around on the floor but the more he was trying the less his body was obeying.

"This is a very special poison. Actually Kyuubi gave me the idea. He gave me the herbs and told me to mix them and since he was such a great man I decided to do him a favor and save him from the monster we both know as your father."

Naruto opened his mouth for air and tears began to stream down his face.

"Everything went perfectly I just have no idea why the idiot decided to drink the same poison and follow the pain of his life but well." He glared right into Naruto's Blue eyes. " I won't allow you to do the same to my Sasuke you whore." He laughed madly and tightened his hold.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Naruto inhaled the air into his abused lungs and trembled violently as Orochimaru was thrown off him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOT?" Orochimaru howled in anger.

Sasuke didn't answer. His eyes were burning with fire and his body was trembling as hard as Naruto's but from anger and rage.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH HIM!" He yelled and charged toward the man before he could even move.

A loud crash was heard and Naruto opened him mouth in a silent scream. His eyes widened as the window's glass shattered into millions of pieces and fell on the floor.

He remained frozen as a gentle nightly breeze flow inside the room and fluttered the curtains. From the yard, screams and howls could be heard. Orochimaru was gone.

But so was Sasuke.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Darkness

Screams

Pain

And more pain

'Don't go. Please !'

'come back . Come back.'

'Don't leave me here.'

Naruto jerked out of his slumber as the pale man stirred in his bed. "Sasuke? Talk to me Sasuke."

The raven man moaned and opened his eyes a little. " Naruto?" His voice came out hourse and weak.

"Thank god!" The blond dropped himself on the raven and hugged him tightly, tears streaming down his face. " You have been in a coma for two month. I was about to lose my mind."

Sasuke smiled weakly and gave a slight push to the blond's shaking arm.

"But You're fine now. That's what matters." Naruto flashed him a big toothy smile.

"Yeah as Sakura said we are…one happy family again." Sasuke smirked weakly.

Naruto giggled. "Sakura was about to lose his mind. She looks like a witch right now but I was fine." He smiled at the man again. " I knew you will wake up."

Sasuke smiled in return. " I had the same feeling about you. "

They gazed into each other eyes in silence, words streaming between them without sounds.

Sasuke was first to break the silence. He groaned in pain. " Naruto will you please open the window? I really can you some fresh air right now." He smiled at the blond but his smile wasn't returned. Sadness had filled the blond's eyes and he looked away, avoiding the raven's gaze. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked worried and tried to pull himself into sitting position but Naruto stopped him with his gentle hands.

"The window Sasuke…you see… I told you that Sakura was furious. She was about to lose her mind when she heard you were about to die…that you almost died and…" His voice trembled. "I begged her a lot. Many did. Haku, Sai, Chyo, Zabuza…people you don't even know but she…she sealed it." He finished and dropped his closed his eyes tight and waited for Sasuke's angry yells but nothing came out. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke motionless on the mattress, his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

Naruto's lips trembled in pain from seeing the blank look in the man's eyes. They were eyes of a man that had lost the last hope he had in his life.

"Sasuke it's just a window." His voice couldn't even reach himself.

"Just a window." Tears streamed down his face again and layed beside the raven man, crying.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Sakura, I was wondering, can I switch room with him? For three days only." Naruto pleaded to the pink-haired princess.

"Switch room. Do what ever the hell you want. Since he has decided to seal his mouth and remain on his bed day and night, perhaps it will do him good to be in your room for a while. He will learn to be grateful for having the best room of the damn Harem" Sakura growled and waved her hand to dismiss him.

Naruto glared at the princess from behind, wondering if he was going to be able to tolerate this woman anymore at all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wake up Sasuke! You haven't moved your ass for a whole week. You're so boring !" The blond's head popped in front of Sasuke's face and blocked his vision.

Sasuke just looked away.

Naruto grinned. "Looking away won't send me away. Wow that sounded like a poem. Anyway today is YOUR BIRTHDAY." Naruto opened his arms widely and gave him a huge grin.

Sasuke ignored him.

Naruto drooped. "Well, there won't be a birthday party since Sakura is still mad at you for going all mute on her when all she cares about your safety." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Anyway but you have a lot of gifts, see!" He pointed at many gifts around the room.

"Man. You're sure popular. I'm envious."

He smiled at Sasuke but Sasuke didn't react. Naruto sighed and dropped his hands. "Sasuke… I know that window meant a lot to you. But you're alive. I'm alive! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" blond asked with sadness.

For the first time after many days Sasuke looked him in the eye. "It does Naruto I just don't have a reason to continue. Eventually she will take way everything we have. Actually we don't have anything. We are just her toys." In reply Naruto smiled bitterly and looked away.

Silence filled the room but Naruto didn't allowed it to linger. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him. "Come with me. I have a surprise for you."

Sasuke shook his head. "Leave me alone Naruto. I'm grateful to you but I just need a little time. I'm tired."

Naruto pouted and pulled his hand again. " Please. For the sake of our friendship. Please."

Sasuke gazed at his wet blue eyes and sighed. "Don't tell her that I have rose. I will puke my guts out if I see her face right now."

Naruto giggled and dragged the raven.

They strode across Sakura's room and stood in front of Sasuke's original room.

Sasuke sighed again and raised his eyebrow. "The surprise is my room? You can have it."

"Shhh. Close your eyes." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke gazed at him for a moment and closed his eyes in resignation.

He heard the door opening and was pulled inside of his room by Naruto's soft small hands.

"Now …open."

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a little. The room was much darker than before with out the window. He blinked again and stared at blond.

Naruto stomped a foot on the floor. "Sasuke." He whined. "Look around."

Sasuke tilted his head and gazed at the room.

His breath cought in his chest and his heart began pounding loudly. The whole room, the walls, the floor, the ceiling, everything was covered by beautiful painted scenes. Beautiful soft colors where smiling at him from every corner. A green field was under his feet, a cloudy sky above his head. A lush forest all over the walls and a sunflower field on the place that used to be a window.

"I…did this in kind of haste and if you don't like it, we can paint it to the original color." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, a deep blush all over his cute face.

Sasuke stared at him. This time his voice had really abandoned him.

"You know… she can't take away everything. No one can. We can still dream and hope. There will be hard moments and sad moments but." He raised his head and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "I believe when you have someone by your side, you can endure anything." He smiled at the paintings. "These are my dreams and I want to share them with you. With my best friend."

Sasuke look at the man's shining face with his dark eyes.

The same man that he used to think as an enemy. The same man that he came to think of as a friend. The man that was supposed to take his place and now was standing infont of him, trying to share anything was remained for himself.

He realized for the first time they were heavy bags under his eyes and he was swaying a little on his feet. He was too consumed in his own misery to realize any of these and now he realized that this man was beyond beauty.

Naruto stumbled but before falling on the floor was cought by Sasuke's strong arms. "Sorry, I kinda didn't get to sleep and now that I have showed it to you…my eyes are closing on me. Weird…you didn't tell… do you like…it?" His eyelids covered his sky-colored eyes and his breathing became slow and even. Sasuke gazed down at his rival that had fell into peaceful slumber in his arms.

He smiled.

Naruto was right. It was too soon to give up. He wanted a part of this world too. He wanted to dream of wild and beautiful things and have them in his hands. He had wanted this for a long time but he had just buried the feeling his heart.

But now he could have some of them. He could have all of them. Since they have all gathered in front of him in form of a beautiful man with a 5 year old 's brain and an ocean wide heart.

Now he had something to live for. Something to chase after, to fight for and to die for.

The raven man leaned down and pressed his lips on the blond's lips.

"I love it."

**Tbc**

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm going crazy. 20 pages in word! I didn't want to be mean and leave you hanging. In return You guys you seriously better review right now or I won't update this fiction for a whole year and commit a suicide. I 'm pissed at Sasuke for current Manga chapters and I'm seriously considering killing him in all my fics and hook Naruto with someone I hate like Orochimaru and then kill myself.

SO REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10: Serenity

This chapter is unbeta'ed. I'm afraid you have to deal with my mistakes and grammar errors. Sorry for being late. I was going to update a week ago but well, you have it now. I hope you will like this chapter as much as the other ones or even more.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Serenity**

Sasuke reached out and caressed the blond's tanned cheek. He was slightly feverish and his cheeks were dusted pink from the heat. Sasuke had gently placed him in his own bed and had covered his slim body with his dark blue blanket. He shifted slightly in his spot near the blond , his head resting on his palm and his fingers playing with the stray strands of hair fallen on the blond's face. Naruto purred in his slumber and Sasuke couldn't help but to smile.

'Was he always this beautiful?'

He thought to himself, his gazed traveling all over the blond's face and stopping at his slightly parted pink lips.

'Were they always this tempting?'

He ran his fingers through the soft golden strands of hair. Naruto shivered in his sleep.

'Was it always this soft?'

'Then have I been blind all this time?'

He pulled the blond closer into his arms and held him tightly against his chest, inhaling his scent deep into his lungs.

'So warm.'

'So peaceful.'

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he nudged his chin on the mop of blond hair. He fit completely into his arms. Perhaps this was where he was supposed to be from beginning. This was how they were supposed to be from beginning.

Two hours had passed since Naruto had collapsed due to the lack of sleep and Sasuke had spent these two hours staring at his innocent and stupid looking sleeping face. Naruto mumbled something and began munching a food that only existed in his dreamland.

It was strange how so many feelings had overwhelmed the raven's heart in this small amount of time. Feelings he had never felt in his whole life yet amazingly he was able to distinguish them from each other.

He could feel peace and serenity just by having the other man in his arms. His mind was blank from any disturbing thoughts from their surrounding world. Like his worries and problems never existed to begin with.

Weird.

Just a few weeks ago his eyebrows were always furrowed, his teeth were most of the time gritted and his hands were clenched, his mind and heart filled with the matter of keeping his place as the first husband, erasing any possible rivalry and gaining ultimate power in the harem.

Now they all sounded like foolish ideas to him.

Who cared if someone else was the first?

Who cared if he wasn't going to be the number one anymore?

What had he gained all these years?

Had he ever felt this much at peace? This much like himself? This much free?

He could laugh at his yesterday self.

Yes, indeed. He had been blind.

He placed Naruto's face between his palms and gazed at it for the hundredth time.

Strange

He couldn't get enough of it.

Was this… love?

But how could he tell?

He had never felt love in his whole life. It's true that his brother always held a special place in his heart but the feelings he had for him were simply strong brotherly feelings.

He had never wanted to melt his brother into his own body and become one with him. He had never wanted to hold him tightly in his arms and claw at any daring creature who had dared to reach out a hand toward his precious one.

Then now that he was feeling them all together…

was this feeling what people called love?

Heh.

Who cared?

He didn't give a damn shit what people would call this feeling.

It was too precious…too dear.

Let them call it whatever they want. If this wasn't love then Sasuke didn't want to feel THEIR so called LOVE.

He no longer cared about what people would say or think.

He was no longer going to do what he was expected to do and what he was supposed to do.

It was over. It had reached the end exactly two hours ago.

Now he was going to treasure this feeling.

And he was going to do anything to protect this small body in his arms , To keep it to himself.

Call it Love, Hatred. He didn't care.

A loud growl scaped the blond man's stomach. Naruto 's eyelashes fluttered and his lids parted to reveal a pair of sleepy blue orbs, his small mouth stretching in a big yawn, even showing the bottom of his throat.

Sasuke chuckled. How cute. Just like a kitten. He just needed to stick his tongue out a little and the view would be perfect. Apparently the kitten was hungry. He so wanted to nuzzle into this kitten's soft fur.

Screw Uchiha dignity.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto didn't want to wake up.

He was feeling so warm and comfy.

Only once he had felt like this. Long time ago when his father was still alive. When he was loved by someone more than anything else in the world and he would be held against a strong chest protectively, safe from all the rest of the world.

Even his favorite ramen couldn't force him to wake up.

He could die happily like this.

He felt a gentle touch on his cheek and couldn't help but to purr in his sleep. So soft. So gentle.

'More.'

'Touch me more.'

He could feel the gentle hand running through his blond strands of hair.

His body shivered in delight, yearning for more.

But his stomach growled, rebelliously declaring that it was not going tolerate his ignorance anymore.

Naruto grumbled and tried to open his eyes. Damn, he didn't want to wake up and they felt so heavy.

"Hm, finally, sleeping beauty is awake."

Naruto 's body froze and his lazy brain immediately began processing the voice.

Deep.

Velvet.

Sarcastic.

Sasuke?

Hehehe..so funny! That's impossible! Why would he hear Sasuke's voice just an inch away from his own ear? Hehehe.

Wait a minute.

He just felt a hot breath on his cheek. So…nice. So…

WAIT A MINUTE DAMN IT.

.

.

.

.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself staring right into a pair of mid-night colored depthless pools.

Wow his brain was right for once. Maybe he could listen to the poor thing once in a while.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

He shrieked girlishly and jumped off the King-sized bedroom, pointing a shaking accusing finger at the smirking raven still in the bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He yelled.

Sasuke chuckled. "This is my room dobe, remember?"

Naruto blinked.

Realization hit him as he lifted his head and found himself surrounded by painted forests and fields.

"Oh, you're right. This is your room." His eyes continued to travel around the room while his mouth slightly parted in awe. "Damn, I really did a good job, didn't I?"

Sasuke chuckled again. He had to make himself used to chuckling at least a few times a day.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and grinned sheepishly, his eyes sparkling with light and happiness.

Sasuke's heart skip a beat as he felt himself drowning in those beautiful eyes. Slowly his body rose off the bed and his legs walked him toward the blond. Like he was being controlled by some strong unknown power and the strange part was he didn't want to fight that power but instead he wanted to place himself in it's hands, to be taken whenever the power would decide for him and right now… he was being taken toward a certain Blue-eyed man.

Naruto's heart suddenly began jumping up and down in his chest. Sasuke was slowly stalking toward him, his whole body moving in a slow motion and his eyes staring intensely into his. Naruto swallowed and stepped back as the raven continued his advance toward him until their chests were only an inch apart.

His heart was pounding so loud that he was sure Sasuke could hear it. Naruto couldn't even move under the intense look of those onyx eyes. Sasuke's eyes had never been….this full. They had always been gazing at no where special with an empty look but now so many different emotions were swirling in them that even Naruto was left completely frozen and speechless. He who was known to read people's souls and hearts just by looking at their eyes. He swallowed hard. Why was Sasuke looking at him like this? Was he angry at the paintings? No, anger was not among those swirling emotions.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice came out weak and stammered.

His whole body shivered as a cold pale hand covered his right cheek and gently caressed the tanned skin.

The cold hand was so warm, gentle…loving.

Naruto closed his eyes and allowed himself to be drown in the nice pleasant feeling.

'Sasuke?'

Sasuke leaned closer to the blond. His heart was pounding so loud that he was afraid the blond could hear it.

The moment his cold hand came into contact with the tanned warm skin, a pleasant shiver shot through his whole body.

So soft, lovely…heavenly.

Naruto's eyes drifted close and Sasuke's heart became even wilder.

'No, dobe. Don't close your eyes.'

'Don't tempt me.'

'It's too hard. Too foreign. Too strong.'

'This feeling.'

He leaned closer. Just a little more. Just a little more and he could feel those pinkish plump lips one more time.

"NARUTO ARE YOU HERE? WHERE IS SASUKE-KUN?" Sakura slammed the door open and barged inside the room with a very irritated face. " He is not in his bed! Where- goodness Sasuke-kun!" Sakura spotted Sasuke in the middle of room and her mood immediately brightened.

"Can I help you my lady?" Sasuke growled, his eyes glaring daggers at Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, you're talking again?" Sakura squealed with glee and threw herself at the raven, completely missing his very frustrated behavior and annoyed look..

Sakura's unexpected entry had startled Naruto and he had almost jumped out of his skin.

He had opened his eyes to find Sasuke a meter away from himself glaring at their wife. How the hell he had moved so fast?

He placed a hand on his pounding heart to calm it, completely deaf to the conversation going on between the other two.

'What was that?'

'What just happened?'

'What the hell is wrong with me?'

His eyes darted around the room, like he could find the answer to his own behaviour somewhere hidden in the paintings.

"I knew you will understand that all I care for is your health." Sakura said, giving a seductive look to her husband.

It took all Sasuke's will power to stop the disgusted look from spreading on his face.

"Yes, Yes. Of course. Don't you have duties?" Sasuke growled, his eyes wondering toward the blond at the other side of the room.

Damn it.

He was very frustrated though no one could tell by his outside look.

He didn't know if he had to be pissed at the princess or throw himself at her feet and thank her. If she hadn't showed up, he would…

'This is bad.'

'I'm losing my control.'

" Don't be mean honey." Sakura's voice echoed somewhere in the distance.

'What was I doing? I have never felt like this. What happened to that damn self-control of mine?'

Worry took over his heart as Naruto remained silent, a hand on his chest and his eyes wide with shock.

'What is he thinking about? Did I scare him? Oh god, what if he begin to avoid me now? No…No… calm down… take it easy. He won't do that…he won't…what if he is freaked out? Damn it! Damn it! I shouldn't have lost my control."

"Are you listening? Let's throw you a birthday party. It's not late . Now that you are up and- "

'I have to act wisely . I can't scare him like this. Damn it! If only we weren't official husbands, things would be much easier!"

Naruto took a deep breath and glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes. He yelped in surprise when their gazes collided and immediately turned around, blood rushing to his cheeks.

'Damn it.'

'Why am I acting like this?'

'He just touched me. I'm sure he was going to say something about his gift and I ruined it by acting like an idiot.'

'Damn it.'

'Why did I close my eyes? Am I losing my mind? No..No.. I 'm lacking sleep! That's it!

My eyes automatically closed because I need sleep! I have to tell him…before he freaks out!'

He lifted his head and realized Sasuke was still looking at him with worry in his eyes while Sakura had her head resting on his shoulder, having a dreamy look on her eyes and talking about the party she was going to throw for him.

He tried to smile. "Um, I think I really need to sleep. Sorry for before Sasuke. My eyes are closing on me. I can hardly stand." He bumped his head with his own hand and grinned sheepishly.

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened. "You're right Naruto. I'm sorry."

"No, No! It's fine. I'll go sleep."

Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, you have too. I just realized your eyes are red, hey wait a minute!" Sakura gaped, realizing the change in the room.

"What the hell is this?"

Naruto tensed. "Um, remember I asked to switch room with him? Well, I painted these for him…as birthday gift."

Sakura gazed at the green trees with their entangled branches , the blue sky and the field replacing the window. "I didn't know you can paint like this." She looked at Naruto with surprise.

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks. Sai helped me to improve a little."

Sakura finished looking around the room. "Moo, Naruto you had to tell me. Sasuke-kun doesn't like something like this."

Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Sasuke immedaitely stiffened and

A scowl covered his face.

He just knew she was going to spit something stupid.

"This makes the room too crowded for him. It will give him a headache!"

Naruto's face paled and Sasuke felt his own heart sinking to the bottom of his stomach by seeing the other man's reaction. He clenched his hands in fury. How dare she!

Sakura continued, oblivious to her beloved Sasuke's dark aura and Naruto's obvious discomfort.

"But it's ok. I'm sure he understands your message. I will tell the servants to repaint the room so- "

"That's not going to happen." Sasuke hissed, cold dripping from every word.

Sakura started and look at him with confusion. "Excuse me darling?"

"I said that's not going to happen because I love the room this way." Sasuke gritted his teeth, spotting a trembling tear at the corner of a blue eye. "It's the best birthday gift I have ever been given."

Sakura gaped at him in surprise and a little hurt. Best birthday gift? Better than all the expensive clothes and gifts she had given him?

But Sasuke wasn't looking at her. He was drowned in the beautiful smile Naruto had gifted him with right then. He gave a small smile back to the blond.

"Um….ok. Whatever you want dear. I have to go now and… give orders for your birthday party. Then as we agreed we will have it tomorrow night. I… I will see you guys later." Sakura stammered, her eyes darting between the two man. "By the way I'm very happy that you two are getting along."

She smiled at the two of them and rised on her toe to give Sasuke a peck on the cheek.

Sasuke 's lips turned into a tight line as the kiss was placed on his cheek.

Smiling , she turned around and walked toward Naruto, encircling the man's arm with her own. "I know it's hard. That's why I'm grateful that you two are trying…for me." She smiled and kissed Naruto's cheek.

'Don't touch him.'

Sasuke's breath hitched as suddenly he had a horrible urge of killing someone. He

opened and closed his fists, trying hard to control the new rises and falls in his temper.

'This is bad.'

'I'm getting out of control.'

Sasuke turned on his heels and glued his eyes at where a window used to be.

"I'll see you later boys." Sakura chirped and walked out of the door.

Silence took over the room before Sasuke heard shuffles from where Naruto was. "Um…then I guess I will go to my room. Sorry for the trouble Teme." Naruto said, his hands fidgeting with the Kimono he was wearing.

"Hm." Sasuke didn't turn around.

Naruto's head drooped by the other 's reaction and he slowly stalked toward the door before pausing again.

"Sasuke …do you…" His voice was uncertain and unconfidant

'Oh god…. Don't ask me….don't ask me why I did that…' Sasuke prayed in his heart.

"Do you really like the room?"

Sasuke released his breath in relief and slowly turned his face to him and smiled.

"Yes, Dobe. I love it. Really."

Naruto's eyes brightened and he gave Sasuke another one of those beautiful smiles before sticking a tongue at him playfully and closing the door.

Sasuke clasped a hand over his mouth.

'This is bad.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You know Naruto I have to admit, things have been very lively since you arrived in this Harem." Sai sipped from his drink, his eyes on the maids and servants that were running around to prepare the Harem for first husband's grand birthday party.

"You think?" Naruto flashed him a toothy grin. He had been asleep all day long and it was evening when he had finally opened his eyes since Sai was just too persistent to leave. They were seated around a table in Naruto's room and Naruto was very happy to be with them like this. He had missed this.

Haku smiled and Sai nodded. "Yeah, think about. You managed to get into a fight with Sasuke the moment you saw him and then you too continued your little arguments until the whole Harem could hear your voices and then you got yourself poisoned and Sasuke went flying down the window, taking Orochimaru with himself and then he fell into a coma and then"

"Ok, ok, that's enough. I'm not sure anymore if this is a compliment." Naruto waved his hands, his face flushed.

"Well, it is. Managing to do all this stuff, considering the fact that you are a dickles- "

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH MORON" Naruto yelled and smacked Sai in head, making him choke on his drink.

"But really, we need to apologize to Sasuke-kun." Haku said while tapping Sai 's backing a calm manner.

"Hm? Why?" Naruto asked with confusion and shoved a big piece of cake into his mouth.

Haku and Sai glanced at each other. "Well, when you were poisoned…everyone suspected Sasuke to be the culprit." Haku finished, his eyes full of regret though Sai's face was blank.

This time Naruto choke and both Sai and Haku had to smack his back several times to open his way of breathing.

"I even punched him." Sai added in a very normal tune. Naruto coughed harder. "I have to admit, it felt good." Sai smirked.

"Sai do you mind? He is choking you know." Haku glared at the raven man.

"GU…GUYS…" Naruto coughed again. "What's this about?" He turned to Sai "You punched him?"

Haku sighed. "It's as exactly as it sounds. Well, you collapsed right after your big fight with Sasuke so we thought it must be his doing. Every one thought the same."

Sai nodded in agreement.

Naruto stared at them speechless but Haku realized that his eyes were flashing with different emotions, mostly regret and fear.

"Well, it happens a lot. This kind of thing. Husbands get hurt or poisoned by each other almost in every Harem." Sai smiled like he was stating a very normal fact. Apparently these were his comforting words.

"Not in every Harem." Haku raised his eyebrow, Though he knew Sai was right.

"It happens a lot. You can't deny that. Only killing first husband has death penalty so-"

"This is all my fault." Naruto suddenly said, his eyes hidden behind his blond bangs. Haku looked down at his hands that had turned white from clenching the glass.

"It's not your fault. You weren't even conscious." Haku caressed his hand in a comforting manner.

"But I… But I.." Naruto shook his head and clutched it with his fingers.

"You what?" Haku asked with worry.

"Sasuke is coming." Sai said warningly. Naruto jumped out of his seat so fast that the whole table rattled, a glass loosed balance and the orange liquid pouring out of it stained the tablecloth.

"Sasuke-kun." Haku smiled and raised from his seat in respect. Sai did the same and Naruto was the only one who didn't react or turn around , his whole body tensed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at their now friendly behaviors but other wise ignored them.

"Naruto." He said in his normal deep tune.

"WHAT?" Naruto jumped again.

"Listen…" Sasuke ran a finger through his hair.

"Do you want to…"

"OH I GOT TO GO! I JUST REMEMBERED SOMEHTING! SORRY!" Naruto flashed a big grin and before they could blink, a cloud of dust was the only evidence of him ever being there, leaving them alone in his own room.

"What the hell?" Sasuke scowled.

"He is cute isn't he?" Sai smiled.

Sasuke gave him a death glare and turned around to leave before Haku's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Sasuke-kun, please allow us to apologize. I'm sure you understand that we are sorry for our previous behavour and we did that because- "

Sasuke slapped his hand away. "I don't care."

Haku smiled. He knew that this was Sasuke's way of saying they were forgiven, there was no grudge in his eyes. Well you could also say he really didn't care.

"Hm, I guess I have to apologize too. Sorry for the punch." Sai smiled at him, his eyes closed.

Sasuke shuddered from seeing the fake usual smile. "No problem. You were punished for it weren't you?" he said and began walking away.

"Oh, you're right." Sai snapped his eyes open. "Come to think of it that was too much punishment for one punch."

Sasuke stopped and turned his head a little, his eyebrow rised in question.

Haku sighed. He knew what was coming.

"Can I give you another one?" Sai asked eagerly, a creepy light in his eyes.

"No, you can't you idiot!" Sasuke growled from between his gritted teeth and walked away in quick steps.

Haku gave Sai a look.

"What?" Sai said in confusion. "I'm trying to be friendly."

Haku sighed again and grabbed his arm. "Yeah. Yeah. Come. We have to prepare too."

Sai allowed himself to be dragged out of the room by the smaller male. "He is too broody and arrogant." He mused.

"I think he is cute." Haku smiled, remembering the other man's almost childish behaviour. He had known Sasuke for a long time but it was now that he was really getting to know him. That he wasn't as cold and heartless as he pretended to be. "He is simply trying to keep people out of his guarded walls. He is trying to hide his real emotions."

This time Sai gave him a look. "You call that cute?"

Haku just smiled back.

They were quiet until Sai decided to comment again.

"Naruto is cuter."

"Whatever."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Oh, god I can't face him. I was avoiding this subject when he was still in that lifeless condition. It's not like I could exactly bring it up when he was that depressed . But…now …how am I going to face him?' Naruto thought, chewing his own lips while leaning against a wall in the corridor.

Yes, he had indeed avoided that subject.

He could remember everything perfectly. He always remembered the worst moments of his life perfectly. Like they wanted to remind him that they were always there whether he wanted it or not.

He sighed in defeat.

The moment the poison had gone down his throat, the moment his whole body had began to burn, he hadn't hestitate to accuse Sasuke in his heart. His whole being had concluded that no one else but Sasuke could be responsible. He had simply forgot everything good that had ever happened between the two.

He had came to think of Sasuke as his best friend.

He had came to see parts in that man that no one else was able to see.

That he was kind though he pretended to be cruel.

That he cared though he pretended that he did not.

That his real self was much different that what he had come to be.

Forced to be.

Naruto ran a finger through his hair, his eyes gazing at the stone-made floor.

He had forgotten all this in a blink of an eye.

"Damn it." He cursed and shifted slightly. The wall was cold and he shivered, but continued to lean on it. He deserved to be shivering from cold.

'_Papa…don't leave me Papa!' The child wailed and placed his small hands on either sides of his father's face. He could feel the warmth of life leaving his father's body as his eyes became heavier, the light in them disappearing slowly. The man lifted a hand to caress the child's tear-wet cheek._

' _Naruto… Don't…live your life…in fear…or distrust…be fr..eee,' The man's body trembled again and after inhaling a deep breath, remained motionless._

"I'm sorry father." Naruto dropped his head.

"I have failed you." He murmured with sadness, his eyes still on the floor but not really seeing it.

"_How…. Could you? I thought…. You're… my friend."_

His own voice rang through his mind as it had happened again and again during all the days that Sasuke had been motionless , his chest hardly moving with shallow breaths.

A lump formed in his throat and he tried to swallow it.

He had suffered during that time more than he could ever remember. He had suffered from the fear of not being able to talk to his friend ever again. The same friend that he had thought of as a traitor. The same friend that had almost died to protect him.

And now that by some miracle he had that chance again, he was running away from it.

'shit. I'm so stupid.' He rubbed his watering eyes with frustration.

"Naruto?" Naruto yelped, startled by hearing the familiar voice from right behind himself. He whirled around and laughed nervously.

"Sasuke … you scared me."

Sasuke glared at him.

Air left the blond man's lungs as he registered the very angry look.

'Oh god. Have I done something again?'

"What time is it?" Sasuke said, his arms crossed and his head tilted slightly.

Now Naruto was confused. "T-Time? Um…" He looked at the huge wooden clock standing at the end of corridor. "6 o'clock?"

Sasuke glared at the confused foxy face of the blond.

"What?" Naruto was now even more confused.

"Haven't your forgot something?" Sasuke glared.

He had very different feelings in his heart. Part of him was praying that the blond had really forgot and that was all to it but the other part was roaring to kill him for giving Sasuke such a horrible time with a very stupid reason, thinking that he was being refused and avoided. He had been so frustrated these passed hours, thinking that Naruto seriously didn't want to see him that he had almost ripped out his own hair, almost, cause instead he poured his anger on the poor Purple Kimono that had been delivered to him some time ago. Damn, it had felt good.

"Our evening Tea, Moron!" He just couldn't hold it in anymore.

Naruto gaped at him. "Evening tea?" He repeated, a dumb look on his face.

Sasuke glared. "Yes, duh! "

"But that was when the window- "Naruto clasped a hand over his mouth. Shit, he didn't want to remind the raven about the incident. . Sasuke's expression had immediately changed into a look of hurt and disappoint.

"Sasuke- I"

"So you don't want to come if the window is not there?" Sasuke asked, his eyes hidden behind his bangs, unabling Naruto to see them.

Naruto froze.

What?

Was he missing something?

He had thought that Sasuke would be bothered. That now that the window was no longer there, Naruto 's present would just pour salt on his wounds.

But Like always, his mouth worked sooner than his brain could stop it. " You mean you expected me to come?"

Sasuke visibly tensed. "You're right. My mistake." He turned on his heels to walk away.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized his own mistake. He hadn't mean it like THAT!

"No, wait." He reached out a hand toward the raven and grabbed his arm.

"I didn't mean it like that! I thought…you may not want me to come."

Sasuke slowly turned around to face him. He stared at Naruto's face for a moment before sighing and pulling his arm out of his hold.

"Idiot. Of course I want you to come. Why would you think that? Let's go. Tea is ready." He grumbled and began stalking toward their chamber.

Naruto didn't move and simply stared after him until Sasuke turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Hm, dobe?"

Naruto took a deep breath and ran after him, a huge smile on his face. "Don't call me that teme."

Sasuke turned around again and Naruto couldn't see his expression but he could swear that he had heard a chuckle.

'Sasuke has already forgiven me.' He thought, his heart pounding with happiness and a warm pleasant feeling taking over his whole body.

'But I still have to apologize.' He clenched his hands with determination and nodded his head.

'And explain.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"AHHH…This is so refreshing…." Naruto sipped from his green tea and relaxed in his chair.

"Hm." Was Sasuke's only reply as he sipped his own tea, his eyes looking at nowhere special.

"You know… there is this weird Tea called Hanayome. It's very delicious and it's kinda spicy."

Sasuke coughed. "Hanayome? What's with the name?"

"Well, I don't know. Apparently in Flower country they serve it in wedding night." Naruto shrugged.

"Whatever."

Naruto lifted his head to see Sasuke had closed his eyes, his head resting on the back of the chair. Part of his face was hidden in the room's shadow. Now that the window was gone and Naruto had painted almost every inch of wall he could find, the room was much darker than before and one small lamp on the corner was the only source of light.

Naruto played with the cup of tea in his hand, He was so beautiful…so breathtaking, just leaning on his chair with his eyes closed. His raven eye lashes casting shadows on his flawless porcelain skin. Everything about him was perfect. Every curve…every line.

'No wonder Sakura is crazy about him.' Naruto mused and released a sigh.

"What?" Sasuke snapped one eye open to gaze at him.

"Hah…nothing. I was just thinking you're really beautiful." Naruto said absent mindedly before going into a frozen state, registering the words he had just stated.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the words.

He stared at the blond as a heavy blush took over his cute face."No…NO…That's…I mean…I didn't mean that you're beau…no, I meant…" Naruto stammered, his big blue pleading eyes trying hard to send the message to the surprised raven.

Sasuke's lips curled up into a little smile.

'So you think I'm beautiful?' Sasuke thought to himself.

'Funny how I was thinking the same about you .'

"Hm, whatever dobe." He said to calm the frustrated blond.

Naruto released a sigh of relief and dropped his head on the table.

They sat there in silence and listened to the sounds coming from around the Harem. Naruto gazed at where once a window was. He could here voices from behind of it, coming from the garden.

A guard was shouting madly at someone. He couldn't hear the words properly. He only heard something close to flying dishes. What the hell they were fighting about?

A few moments later a dog began barking loudly and more curses were heard.

Naruto sighed. He wanted to go out. He so wanted to go out and see what all this ruckus was about. There was a time when he was responsible for most of them in one particular Harem. Hah, felt like ten years ago.

He turned his gaze to Sasuke again and realized the raven had been observing him. Sasuke immediately turned his head away and began looking intensely at the door knob.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the action. Was something wrong with the door knob? Then why Sasuke was glaring at it like he wanted to turn it into ash?

"Um." He decided that begining another conversation was a good way to lift the mood. Slowly he was drifting into depression and the sounds coming from the garden weren't helping at all.

"Um, It's dark in here, don't you think so?"

"Hm."

"How about lighting a candle?" Naruto asked , his eyes looking innocently at Sasuke.

"Ca-candle? Why a candle?" Sasuke looked surprise, his onyx eyes looking at Naruto with obvious shock.

"What's wrong with a candle?" Naruto was confused. "You can turn on a lamp too if you want." He shrugged.

Sasuke's expression turned to normal and he cleared his throat, stalking toward a drawer to bring out a candle. He placed it in the middle of table and slowly lightened it with a match. Then he sat back on his chair and looked across the table to Naruto.

Naruto smiled at him from behind the candle. His blue eyes sparkling with the candle 's light." Isn't it better?"

Suddenly Sasuke jumped out of his seat and throw the candle to the other side of the room with one motion of his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL TEME!" Naruto yelped in surprise and almost fell out of his chair since he was formerly swinging it, scared by the other's crazy action. but when Sasuke looked at him, his pale face was very normal. The normal Proud and dignified one that is.

Sasuke cleared his throat again.

"The light is fine."

Naruto stared at him, wondering if his friend was alright or he had finally lost his mind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You know Sasuke…A lamp please? Anything! I'm kind of being freaked out by all this shadows and FOR GOD'S SAKE LIGHT SOMEHTING! WE'RE LITERALLY SITTING IN PURE DARKNESS." Naruto yelled at top of his lungs as for a moment a closet behind Sasuke looked like some kind of monster opening his mouth.

A tick was heard and the room was lightened. He saw Sasuke standing at the other side of the room, chuckling.

"Don't laugh Teme!" Naruto huffed and muttered something about loony darkness lovers.

Sasuke laughed in silence. Naruto was just too cute.

"Happy? Now how about you finally tell me what is it that you have been trying to say in this passed hour." Sasuke raised an eyebrow while laying down on his bed, his head resting on the palm of his hand and his eyes looking at the blond who had curled up in his chair like a kitten, hugging his knees to his chest.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Wh-what? How did-you?" Naruto stuttered.

"Oh, Please." Sasuke scuffed. "You have been opening and closing your mouth like some kind of stupid gold fish , stuttering nonsense or eating your sentences all this time. I know you enough Dobe. What is it? I think you should soon get to bed so spit it."

Naruto glared at him. "I'm not a chicken."

"You need sleep." Sasuke glared back." Now spit it. I have been patient enough.

Naruto huffed and turned his gaze away from the smirking raven.

Sasuke had began growling again when Naruto shifted nervously and opened his mouth for the tenth time. Thankfully this time something did come out of it and Sasuke was simply shocked by hearing it.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Naruto muttered, his head dropping on his knees and his eyes saddening.

Sasuke tensed and pulled himself into sitting position. "Why are you apologizing?" He glared.

Naruto flinched by the dark look and didn't say anything.

Sasuke strode toward him in fast steps and stood hovering over the blond, his scowl deepening.

"I said. Why. Are you. Apologizing?" He growled.

Naruto gulped. No he had to continue. He had to.

' Oh, god please make him forgive me.'

"Because I doubted you. Because I thought you have poisoned me."

Sasuke gaped at him, his eyes widening slightly before softening into deep kind onyx ones.

"Dobe." Sasuke sighed. "Don't scare me." He walked back to the bed and dropped himself on it.

Naruto was confused. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"What did you think I was apologizing for?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know." Then he raised his head again and gazed at blond.

"Come here." He patted the place beside himself on the mattress.

Naruto obeyed quietly, sat beside him on the bed looked back at him.

'Why aren't you angry?' He thought with relief and fear.

Was something worse than anger waiting for him?

" I was hoping that you wouldn't apologize cause …then I would have to apologize too and.. I'm not good at that." Sasuke mumbled with irritation.

When Naruto didn't say anything but remained staring at him confused, he sighed and ran a finger through his raven hair.

"Look, I didn't exactly treat you like a best friend, did I now? so…How about we forget the whole thing, hah? I mean…when you apologize I'm reminded of"

"Ok." Naruto interrupted , a smile on his face.

Sasuke looked at him.

"But I had to apologize." Naruto looked back with his determined clear blue eyes.

Sasuke smiled at his friend. He had never been mad at the blond. He had been hurt. Terribly and deeply. The words had haunted him for quite a while, asleep or awake but the one he had been angry at had never been Naruto.

It was himself.

So there was nothing to forgive.

Naruto felt that incredible pleasant feeling again when Sasuke smiled again. A true smile.

He was forgiven.

He sighed in relief. That wasn't so hard, was it now?

"Thanks teme." He said not breaking the eye contact.

Sasuke smirked.

"I thank you too dobe."

Naruto grinned and then sprawled himself on the bed, moaning in pleasure from relaxing and sinking into the soft material. Sasuke gazed down at him.

"Ah, It's so comfortable here. I think Your bed is better than mine."

Sasuke chuckled. "The beds are the same dobe."

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"My parents died when I was young." Naruto said in a calm and relaxed tune.

Sasuke froze. He didn't turn his face to look at Naruto. He knew what was happening. He closed his eyes and listened to the voice.

"You know that I'm Kushina-Hime's son, don't you? My mother was a great woman. She was the greatest worrier of her own time and every battle she leaded always brought victory for out kingdom. She was really loved by everyone. I never saw anyone insulting her or even giving her a cold shoulder. People always looked at her with awe and admiration. She was always smiling." Naruto shifted a little and ran a finger through his blond hairs.

"I loved her so much." He continued. "I specially loved to play with her long red hair, entangling it around my finger or tie it in different funny weird shapes." He chuckled.

Silence filled the room as Naruto became quiet. Some time passed before he began talking again, sharing parts of his life with Sasuke that he had never shared with anyone else.

And Sasuke knew very well what kind of courage stating every sentence was what feelings was hidden in each word coming out of his friend's mouth.

He swallowed hard and prepared himself for whatever story Naruto was going to tell him. He had a feeling it was a very sad and tragedic one.

"My mother loved my father more than anyone else in the world. My father was truly a beautiful man. His blond hair rivaling the rays of sun and his blue eyes softer and warmer than any other blue in this world." He tilted his face to look at Sasuke. "He was really too beautiful to be human."

Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at him from the corner of his eyes. "Then I guess you have taken after him dobe."

Naruto smiled and his eyes softened. He had never thought that telling all this to Sasuke would be this easy. Much easier than what he had thought it to be. Words were flowing out of his mouth like they had been waiting for a chance like this since forever.

"He was very kind and smart. He was always by my mother's side. She would never go anywhere without him, whether it was battle field or a neighbor country. People would fall in love with him with just one glance so" Naruto grinned. "Mother was kind of possessive."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Like Sakura?"

"No" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "Not like her. I could tell father loved her possessive words and actions. Now that I think about it they were cute. She would pout and sulk in a corner, saying stuff like she is not loved." Naruto giggled and Sasuke smiled.

"She never forbid father from anything. They even ran away from Harem once."

Sasuke eyes widened.

"Ran away? But running from Harem has death penalty." He said with surprise and shock.

"Hm, I know but Dad wasn't alone you know. Mom was the one who had taken him out so it wasn't exactly running away from Harem but they were still breaking the rules, going out without guards and such." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke smiled and turned around to lay beside the blond, resting his head on his hand, his favorite pose.

"Tsunade almost killed them. But you know they still did it from time to time and Tsuande knew but didn't say anything. Hehe…my parents were the greatest rebels of all times."

Sasuke chuckled at the blond's cute expression. Obviously he was drown in his most precious memories.

"My mother had a second official husband."

Sasuke tensed.

"He was very beautiful too. His long red hair was separated in nine branches and his eyes were always a burning red. He was as perfect as father in every aspect." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I hated him. I hate him more than anything else in the world."

Sasuke gulped.

"I don't know what the hell was his problem. My father was the first husband when he joined the Harem. Mother didn't want another official husband, she already had a hard time attending to her other ones since the only one she really wanted was dad but still she never neglected her duty with the other ones. And father knew this so he never complained either. But HE was a different matter." Naruto took a deep breath.

"Kyuubi. At first he was fine. He got along with father and they became friends quickly but after a few months….every thing changed."

Naruto's face darkened. "Mother had to leave the castle for a battle and for the first time she didn't take her husbands with her , You know that husbands always accompany their wife during long periods of war but she refused to take her own with her. Specially Dad. It was a great battle and she was worried that something might happen to them during all the chase and ambush so she left alone.

That's when Kyuubi began showing his true self. I could tell father was avoiding him. I saw him once pulling my father from his wrists and pinning him on a wall."

Cold took over Sasuke's whole body. Could it be…

"I think he was jealous of dad's position. He was a power hungry man and he had a lot of evil plans. I was a child back then but even I could tell. I was born before his arrival so dad was officially the second power of the castle. Though he was too kind to ever use it. He could throw Kyuubi out in a second but he let him stay. He tolerated his violence and cruelty but at the end….Kyuubi poisoned him and killed him."

Sasuke clenched his fists. Now Naruto's nightmares were making perfect sense. So he was confusing him with that man?

He felt something burning his entire chest. To think he made Naruto think of him like that…

He shook his head to push away the negative thoughts.

"Mother came back in all glory from her war just to find her husband dead, drown in his own blood. It only took her a week to lose her mind. She decided to suicide."

Sasuke gasped.

"The funny thing is kyuubi had done the same two days after my father's death. There was no evidence of him being responsible but he killed himself. His body was found in the chamber my father's coffin was placed. When mother came back he was dead too."

"If he killed himself, Then why he killed your dad to begin with?" Sasuke asked, a very disturbing thought in his mind. Something was missing. Something that Naruto had missed since he had been only a child at the time.

"I don't know." Naruto shrugged. "I think he was crazy

"Did he ever hurt you?" Sasuke shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

"No." Naruto's eyes looked far and distant. "He actually saved my life once when I fell from the stairs. His hand broke in the process." Naruto stretched his body and sat beside Sasuke. "Sometimes I liked him and sometimes I didn't. He was very weird. He was insane." He turned his head to Sasuke. "Literally."

Sasuke didn't say anything. They just sat there in silence.

Voices and sounds coming from the garden had died long time ago. It was only a matter of time before Sakura would come back to the chamber. They had never spent such a long time only each other's company.

"I said all this to apologize." Naruto said suddenly. Sasuke didn't look at him.

"I was haunted by my childhood dreams all my life so… I tried to pretend they haven't effect me but that was a lie. I lived most of my life in fear pf entering another Harem."

He looked at Sasuke. "You are nothing like him. Nothing at all. You have to understand that it was all because of my deep rooted fears. Nothing else."

Sasuke looked back at him. His eyes observing the blond's intensely for the truth. Naruto was looking back with his blue eyes filled with strength, determination and…passion.

"I believe you dobe." He said in one short sentence, putting his feelings into it whole heartedly.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks teme. I- "

"SASUKE-KUN?" Saskura yelled and slammed the door open.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE WOMAN KNOCK!" Sasuke yelled though he was prepared for her arrival.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Eh! Naruto you're here again? Good , I was looking for you. Moo… why is it that recently when ever I come searching for one of you guys . I find you in the other's room?"

She marched toward the bed and dropped herself between them. Sasuke flinched but Narutp giggled

" Cause we're getting along?"

Sakura scoffed, "Yeah, yeah. Too much if you ask me."

Sasuke snorted.

"Sasuke rub my shoulders please."

Sasuke began massaging her shoulders.

Naruto looked at him with confusion. What was with the expression? He looked about ready to bite someone.

"NARUTO!"

"What?" Naruto started.

"Listen, when I'm talking to you. Why are you so air head? Put your arms around me I'm cold." Sakura commanded.

Sasuke growled.

"He-here?" Naruto stuttered uncomfortable. "This is Sasuke'room."

"Hm, Doesn't matter. Do it." Sakura closed her eyes and relaxed in the arms of her blond husband while the raven one continued to massage her shoulders.

"Ouch. Gently Sasuke." She giggled. "Not so strong."

The growl that scaped Sasuke's throat scared Naruto. It sounded like some kind of wounded animal.

"Guys, everything is going perfect. Tomorrow's party will be great." Sakura chirped happily and began going through all the arrangements in details. Naruto's eyes became heavier and heavier as she continued to talk with out a stop but Sasuke seemed immune. Maybe because he wasn't listening. He looked like he was in his own thoughts.

"Ne, Sakura." Naruto opened a sleepy eye.

"Hm?"

"Who else is invited? I mean aside from Harem's people?"

"Hah? No one else. What do you expect?"

Naruto gaped. "I thought Tsunade or- "

Sakura giggled. "You're so stupid Naruto. Of course not. Birthday or not, no one is allowed to look at my beautiful husbands." She caressed Naruto's round cheek.

Sasuke huffed.

"Tsunade had seen me before, you know." Naruto pouted.

"Not anymore." Sakura glared and turned her back to him.

"Um, I'm getting sleepy. I need to go change to my night gowns. " She slowly rose and stalked toward the door.

She grabbed the door and turned to them again before closing it. "Oh yeah. I wanted to tell you that I expect to see you tomorrow night in your new Kimonos."

Sasuke froze and Naruto's face was taken over by a shade of blue.

"I'm sure you will be beautiful in them. " She batted her eyelashes, her fingers clasped together in a dreamy pose and slipped out of the room, humming a birthday song.

"Mine is PINK!" Naruto clutched his head and sinked in to the bed, shoving his head into mattress while kicking the air. Sasuke could make out the sentence 'it's pink' Being said by the blond over and over again though his voice was muffled.

"I…ripped my own." Sasuke muttered in a low tune.

Naruto raised his head. "Hah?"

"It was an accident." Sasuke shifted nervously. "I…ripped it."

Naruto stared at him.

"We're in trouble." Sasuke sighed.

**Tbc**

**

* * *

  
**

I refuse to write more! 27 page! I'm breaking record. Actually I wanted to write the party scene too but then it would hit 50 and well I would also finally reach the end of this tunnel I'm currently walking in. Oh, look! I can see the light!!!

Review before I go in to it!

Seriously I was ill while writing parts of this so I'm really looking forward to your reviews. Tell me your opinion about story's pace. Am I taking things too slow, too fast?

I'm waiting.

Love you all


	11. Chapter 11:Awkward

Wow Minna sorry for being late! I had to upload the whole story in since for some reason it was all messed up and I'm buried under my studies so the fact that I'm updating is a miracle! So I expect a lot of reviews! Do you here me?! I want more! Stop being lazy!

Oh, And thank you so much Kadaj-chan for always following the story and motivating me! Love you!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Awkward**

"Now…Aren't you two friendly!!" Sai said with a wonderful fake smile.

"Ahaha….well, stuff happened." Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes and didn't reply to the annoying smiling freak.

"Stuff happens, hah? That's a good answer! Yes…very good answer! It can have many deep meaning." Sai muttered, a hand under his chin and his eyes traveling all over the two beautiful husbands.

"Hah? What are you talking about? The music is loud. I can't hear you." Naruto grumbled and slipped closer to Sasuke, his discomfort showing in his blushing face.

Sasuke glanced at him and allowed him to lean closer to his body. Well, they were kind of leaning on each other from the beginning. They were leaning against many beautiful Red cushions, a soft feather made carpet spread under their feet. The music was so loud that couldn't hear the people standing just a meter away. Wearing their most expensive clothes and jewels, husbands could be seen everywhere, laughing or chatting in group. Sakura really had done her best. Tables were covered by fancy foods, deserts and wines. A group of acrobats were busy at one corner while dancers were moving their beautiful bodies in time with the beat of music. Sakura herself was giggling at a clown. Sasuke had succeeded in finding a place far from her and had insisted that their special seat which was right near Sakura's was too close to the music source and he couldn't handle the volume. Sakura was obviously disappointed but they had promised to come back to her side after the dinner.

That's how they had ended at a distant corner, away from the crowd and their gossip. Though why they had to stick to each other was another story!

"Sai, where is Haku?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Ah, Haku-chan disappeared somewhere long time ago." Sai replied with an amused look. "Probably somewhere with Zabuza."

Sasuke Smirked.

Nauto looked from one to another. He was confused. "What? What's funny?"

"Never mind Naruto-kun. You don't get it anyway!" Sai replied.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke's smirk disappeared. Indeed. The blond was very dense in these matters. That was going to be troublesome.

"So, putting aside the amusing subject of you two sticking to each other like legendary twins, I have to admit Naruto, this Kimono really suits you!" Sai added with a thoughtful look.

Naruto growled and Sasuke snorted.

"You see the pink color, the way it contrasts with your tan skin.."

"Oh, Sai…will you shut up please? Go away!" Naruto growled and tried to move away from Sasuke to hit him but a Sasuke's strong hold on his arm, pulled him down.

"Don't you agree Sasuke-kun? I think we should buy him more pink clothes!" Sai chuckled and opened an eye .Nauto stuck a tongue at him but turning his head, he was surprised to find Sasuke smirking.

"What Teme?!! Stop smirking!" He yelled and hit his arm.

Sasuke chuckled, his smirking widening. Naruto gaped at him, a full blush covering his whole face. "Wha…YOU TOO? I HATE YOU! GO AWAY!" He growled and pushed him away. Sasuke chuckled again and didn't say anything.

"See? Sasuke-kun agrees with me." Sai said and sipped from his wine.

Naruto glared at him but his glare was immediately replaced by an evil grin. "Hey Sai! Let me tell you something interesting! Do you know at this side of Sasuke-kun's Kimono there is a lovely wide t-" He was interrupted by Sasuke's rather violent pull.

"Sai go away! You're annoying." Sasuke growled and threw a death-glare at the grinning blond.

Sai blinked. "Okk…Then I guess I will go and get myself a piece of cake." He gave them another smile and began walking toward the Desert Table.

"CAKE? SASUKE! I want cake too!" Naruto whined, pulling at Sasuke's sleeve like a little child.

Sasuke pulled his hand away. "Stop it dobe! Why do you think we are stuck together?"

"But I want cake!"

"Don't forget your promise!" Sasuke glared.

"I am not! I just want cake! Are you planning to sit here all night? Sasuke you're too lazy!"

"You are too hyper!"

"Just come to the table with me!"

"No, I refuse. I don't like cake!"

"Damn it, I like cake! You don't eat!"

"I will call a servant over and he will bring you anything you want. Happy now?"

"No! I want to go to the table myself! Sasuke!"

"Tch, dobe you do realize that we have to stick together to cover this damn rip, don't you? No! I refuse!"

10 minutes later Sasuke was being pulled after Naruto like a puppy as he kept dashing from one table to another.

Naruto was happily chewing down his fifth piece of cake when someone bumped into him.

"Watch it dobe!" Sasuke grabbed his shoulder from behind. "Sorry. Someone just…bumped into me." Naruto muttered, looking around. "Weird. They should at least apologize!" He huffed and resumed eating his cake.

Sasuke turned around and stared at the people around the table. They were a few new faces but he knew most of them perfectly. He observed one by one with his sharp eyes but none of them looked suspicious. Naruto was a very popular guy to begin with and fortunately their Harem wasn't very competitive. Sakura has long ago proved that she had no interest in almost all of her husbands so they had no reason to fight over her. He moved closer Naruto. Naruto lifted his head and looked at him with curiosity.

Sakura chose that moment to laugh as loud as possible, emitting a sound close to a shriek and Sasuke wrinkled his face in disgust. Naruto chuckled at his face.

"I can't believe I have tolerated this bitch for all this time." Sasuke muttered, a dark scowl on his face. Naruto gaped at him with widened eyes. "Sa..Sasuke! You aren't talking about.."

"Yea, I am talking about Sakura. Eat your cake dobe. I'm getting tired." Sasuke muttered into his ear.

"Ok." Naruto nodded. Still in shock from Sasuke's previous statement and began placing his favorite deserts into a big plate. How he still could eat this much, Sasuke had no idea.

"Done." Naruto tried to grin. "Let's go sit again." He was feeling a little discomfort. Actually he was avoiding Sakura so much that Naruto was getting worried. He had been like this for a while now and looking at your princess with disgust was certainly not good for an official husband.

'I'm sure he just needs time to get over the whole window incidence.' Naruto nodded to himself and followed after Sasuke who was stomping his way to the other side of hall.

"I'm sure you would like to have a drink with all those cakes." Came a voice from behind Naruto. They both turned around to find themselves face to face with a silver-haired man. He had round glasses and was giving Naruto a very friendly smile, a glass of orange juice in his hand.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and bit down on his perfectly formed lips. Perhaps he had found the culprit!

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked with a big smile.

The man smiled kindly. "My apology. I'm Kabuto. I have always been a fan of you but I simply didn't have the chance to meet you personally."

"Oh, wow! Nice to meet you!" Naruto said with even a bigger smile, his eyes sparkling with the idea of a new friend and reached out a hand towards the other man but an almost painful hold on his arm pulled him away. Kabuto raised an eyebrow at the first husband's action and gave him a smile. Sasuke scowled.

"What? Sasuke!" Naruto whispered and glared at the raven. "What's wrong with you? You're being rude!"

"Stay away from him dobe!" Sasuke growled in a low tune.

Naruto's eyes flickered from the raven's dark face to the man's smiling one. "Why?" He asked with confusion.

"Will you please do what I tell you for once in your life? Remember what happened the last time you didn't?"Sasuke hissed, clenching the blond's arm even more.

Naruto shuddered and gazed at him with shock, worry and nervousness darkening his blue eyes. Sasuke looked back, daring him to resist. Naruto sighed and turned to the man called Kabuto.

"Um, Thanks. Kabuto-san. Maybe later." He gave him a forced smile.

"Of course. Please just accept this." Kabuto smiled back and held the glass in front of Naruto.

"Um…sure. Thank you." Naruto smiled and was about to take the glass when a pale hand slapped his hand away and took the glass.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked with surprise. The people around them had gone silent long time ago and they were now observing the scene with sharp eyes.

Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead he took the glass to his mouth and calmly sipped from it, his eyes never leaving Kabuto's frightened one. The silver-haired man had paled and his fisted hands were trembling.

Sasuke remained motionless for a minute before giving the glass to the gaping blond. "Here, it's safe."

Naruto took the glass with a shaky hand, his fingers clenching the glass painfully.

Husband's were whispering around them and he was sure in a few moments the whole harem would be aware of the first husband's daring act. It's true that harming the second husband had harsh punishments bit in the first husband's case the sentence of death was the least punishment they would receive.

Naruto swallowed loudly and dropped his head, his bangs covering his eyes. His heart was beating loudly and he could feel a strange fire spreading in his body.

Sasuke had just done the most outrageous act possible. What if…

He bit down on his lips and pulled the raven's hand. "Let's go Teme."

Sasuke allowed the blond to pull him without saying a word, the crowd making way for them.

"Stupid Teme…What if…" Naruto murmured with trembling lips.

"Exactly dobe…what if." Sasuke replied, his face calm and stoic.

"You're such an idiot." Naruto said, his eyes still hidden.

Sasuke's gaze fell on his face. He gazed at the blushing cheeks and the trembling lips for a moment before giving a weak pressure to the blond's hand.

"Says the idiot himself."

Naruto smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Sasuke-kun, You are so mean!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and threw herself at the raven. Sasuke groaned and tried to pull away but failed anyway. Naruto giggled at his frustrated expression.

"I can't believe that you abandoned me! Are you still angry? Meanie! Naruto you should have forced him to come to me sooner!" Sakura whined and began combing Sasuke's hair with her long fingers, her eyes devouring the other man with adoration. Sasuke closed his eyes in an attempt to hide his disgust.

"Aw…you cutie! You're enjoying this! My little kitten."

"Aw…you're right Sakura-chan.." Naruto tried to muffle his laugh.

Sasuke snapped an eye open and gave him an I-will-deal-with-you-later-look.

"Sorry Sakura. I had a headache." Sasuke growled and pulled away from her touch.

"Oh, I see. Poor you! But here, I have something to cheer you up!" Sakura smiled and placed a small golden box in his lap.

Sasuke stared at it like it was some kind of dead animal. Fortunately Sakura couldn't see Naruto holding his stomach from too much laughter.

Sasuke slowly began unwrapping the gift and opened the box with a small click.

Naruto stopped laughing and leaned against Sasuke's back to look at his gift from behind his shoulder.

"Another golden ring. Well, thank you Sakura." Sasuke forced a smile.

"That's not it silly. Push the stone!" Sakura chirped with glee.

Sasuke paused for a moment, a dreaded feeling spreading his chest. She couldn't have…he lifted a pale slender finger and pushed the red stone, a sharp small blade snapping out.

"Hehe, I searched a lot for this. This is a legendary ring. It is said that many husbands have used this to get rid of their rivals." She batted her eyelashes and caressed Sasuke's hand. " And gain the affection of their loved one."

Sasuke stared at her in silence. At her sparkling green eyes. AT her pinkish lips, her flawless skin, her wide forehead and hair perfectly formed pink hair.

And thought about all the times he had embraced this woman, kissed this woman and even….

Naruto's weight had left his back some time ago and he himself was hidden behind Sasuke's figure but Sasuke could hear his shaky breath. Perhaps the blond was going through the same feelings and even worse.

"Thank you Sakura. You are as thoughtful as ever. I have never met any woman like you and I really hope you will remain the one in your kind." Sasuke smiled kindly.

Sakura gaped at him in shock and surprise, her eyes unable to believe the kind expression and his ears repeating the words again and again before a full blush hit her.

"Sasuke-kun!" She screamed with happiness and threw herself at Sasuke.

"Now if you will excuse us, My headache is getting worse." Sasuke stated this time in a cold voice and roughly pulled Naruto after himself. The blond winced but followed him anyway.

"Sas..Sasuke-kun! Sometime later in the night, Can we…damn it, can someone please lower this music?" Sakura yelled with anger when Sasuke apparently didn't hear her and continued his way.

"Tch, he didn't hear me." She whined and sank into her cushions.

"Did you hear that Chyo-Obaachan?" She turned to Chyo, disappointment forgotten. "This was the first time he has complimented me like this."

Chyo whose seat was right beside hers, gazed at her with thoughtful eyes. "Compliment, hah."

"Yes, that was so romantic!" Sakura said with a dreamy look.

Chyo stared at the couple until they disappeared in the crowd. She gazed at the raven's cold face and the blond's fisted hand and her gaze stopped on their entangled fingers.

She shook her head and picked her own glass of wine, her eyes darkened by worry and fear.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sasuke, You're hurting me."

"SASUKE!"

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled and whirled around. His face was so dark and scary that Naruto winced and stepped away from him, his hand still in Sasuke's.

"My hand. You're hurting me." He repeated in a calm voice.

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened as he was hit with realization and he quickly released his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize." He muttered while looking away.

Naruto didn't say anything. He dropped his eyes to the floor and stood a few steps away from Sasuke. They had walked out of the hall but the sound of music could be heard from the distance. None of them was in the mood for party anymore.

Sasuke bit his lip and cracked his fingers to relax himself.

"Sasuke…has she always been like this?" Naruto asked, his eyes still avoiding the raven.

"Yes." Sasuke replied shortly.

"I…I can't believe what she said. Did she really mean it…like that?"

"Yes."

Silent filled the corridor.

Naruto ran a hand through his blond hair, making them messier than before. "Sasuke…"He opened his mouth but paused when Sasuke walked toward him and stood face to face with him.

"What?" Naruto asked with confusion.

Sasuke lifted his hand, the golden ring shining between his fingers and in one smooth motion throw it into a trash can placed near the wall.

"Now, dobe. I'm thirsty. Go get some water."

Naruto stared at him with an open mouth. His eyes darting between Sasuke's face and trash can.

Sasuke sighed and stepping forward, hit the blond lightly on the forehead. "Stop acting like a complete idiot." He said and then smiled.

Naruto's eyes widened before his whole face brightened again.

"Ok." He smiled and turned on hills to go after the drinks.

"And don't call me that Teme!" He yelled walking away.

Sasuke snorted and crossing his arms, leaned against a wall.

"Ahh…mm."

Sasuke's head jerked as his sharp ears picked the voices coming out of a room at the end of the corridor. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. He knew that room. It was simply a storage room and was usually locked. But at that moment the door was slightly open, He took a deep breath and began stalking toward the said room.

"Ah…Ah…AHHH."

He leaned against the wall and looked inside. Yes, it was just as he had predicted. Two husbands indulging in a hot and passionate sexual act. He raised an eye brow, his eyes traveling over the moving couple.

It wasn't a very rare sight. Husbands making love was almost a normal act. He turned his head and rested against the wall.

He smiled bitterly. If only Sasuke wasn't the first husband, if only Naruto wasn't the second husband….

How weird, what he had worked hard all his life to achieve, now was such a heavy burden.

Any kind of Sexual relationship between official husbands was strictly forbidden. It was considered the greatest felony and a direct insult to the princess.

Yes, what was considered an everyday act between husbands would bring death to the official ones.

How ridiculous.

Who had made these stupid rules?

Why he had to be bound to them?

Why wasn't he allowed to embrace the one he actually wanted to embrace?

He bumped the back of his head to the wall.

'Naruto.'

He closed his eyes.

He sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor.

'That idiot. How can I even approach him?' He thought to himself.

The sound of footsteps jerked him out of his thoughts. He had completely forgotten the time and place. He cursed with anger. He whirled around and found the blond's shadow moving closer.

"Sasuke? Where are you Teme?"

He was about to stalk towards the blond when the idea hit him. He froze.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whined.

The sounds coming from the room where getting wilder and louder.

Slowly, Sasuke stepped away.

"I'm here Naruto." He whispered in a low tune.

"Hah?" Naruto looked around with confusion. He was sure he had just heard the raven.

"Sasuke? Why are you hiding you idiot! My hands are full you know!" He huffed and stomped toward the direction the voice had apparently came from.

"Sasuke?"

"Oh, so good."

Naruto froze.

"Fa..ah…ahh…faster."

He swallowed loudly. What the hell was that? That certainly wasn't Sasuke's voice. He gulped and stepped closer to the source. The sounds where coming from an slightly opened door. He leaned closer and glanced inside the room.

His breath caught as his eyes widened, his finger clenching the glass in his hands harder.

'Oh my god.'

'They're…'

'They're having sex!' He thought with panic.

One of the men growled and pushed the other roughly against the wall. The other moaned and arched his body against him before wrapping his legs around his waist.

'I…I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here.' Naruto's heart was beating so fast that it could jump out of his chest any time.

he couldn't avert his eyes. It was like he was rooted to the place and his feet were simply refusing to take him anywhere else.

'Why are they doing it now?'

"Ahhhhhh…give me more….more." The small man pleaded and began grinding against the other.

'Wow he is really…enjoying it. Are they supposed to enjoy it this much? I thought…'

He gulped again.

He felt an alien feeling forming his body.

Sasuke face flushed in front of his face, his damp hair sticking to his forehead and his cheeks faintly colored from the steam.

his breath hitched, his eyes widened in pure horror.

He turned around and ran away, missing a motionless figure hidden in the shadows.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto leaned against the wall and tried to calm his breathing. He placed a hand over his wildly beating heart and squeezed his eyes closed. He had ran inside the party hall again and the music was as loud as before, drumming in his head.

"Damn it." He cursed and rested his head on the wall.

'I'm going mad! What the hell was that? Why did I…?' He clenched his head with his fingers.

A few husbands gave him curious looks, when he didn't open his eyes.

'Calm down. Maybe you have drank something weird. Yes, that's it. Calm down.' He chanted in his head again and again.

One of the husbands began advancing towards him but stopped when another figure reached the blond first.

"Naruto." A deep voice whispered into Naruto's ear, a strong hand clenching his shoulder.

"AAAHHH." Naruto yelled and jumped away in surprise.

Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Sa…Sas..uke…you scared …me." Naruto panted, his face heated and his breathing uneven again.

Sasuke gazed at him in silence.

Naruto looked back nervously. "What?"

The pictures flashed in his head again.

He averted his eyes.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' He thought, his blush deepening.

"What Teme? Say something!" He yelled with frustration.

"Calm down dobe. Can't I just look at you?" Sasuke asked calmly, his lips curling up in a smirk.

If possible, Naruto turned even more red. "What the hell Teme. Don't tease me."

"Whatever dobe. Come! We were supposed to stick together. Remember?" He reminded and grabbed the blond's hand, entangling their fingers and pulling him forward.

Naruto's breath caught and he looked at their fingers like it was their first time holding hand.

Sasuke paused and turned his head. "What? Are you alright?"

Naruto nodded rapidly and started walking. "Let's go get a drink. I seriously need a drink. A strong one."

Sasuke didn't reply and followed the blond in silence.

He smirked in triumph.

'Such a cute dobe.'

'I was right.'

'Just a little more….'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke spent the rest of night avoiding Sakura and watching the blond getting himself drunker and drunker.

At first he teased the blond and even filled his glass but slowly his state was becoming troublesome.

"SAAASUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEE….GIMME MI GLASS." Naruto yelled into his ear.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and placing a hand on the blond's face, pushed him away. "No, dobe. You have had enough."

"No, I haf ." Naruto whined and dropped his weight on Sasuke before slipping to the floor.

"Tch. Dobe!" Sasuke growled and tried to pull him off the floor.

"Sasuke-kun. Sakura-sama is calling for you." Sai approached them from behind. " I think you better go to her. She is seriously snapping you know. I will take care of Naruto-kun." He said and grabbed one of Naruto's arms.

"Tell her that I don't feel good." Sasuke glared and slapped his hand away.

"Shall I tell her that Naruto-kun isn't feeling good either?" Sai asked with a blank face.

"Yeah. Do so." And without another world, Sasuke turned around and left the party, carrying Naruto on his back.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Ufff…you're sho meannnnn Sasu….droffing me like this." Naruto muttered and sank into mattress.

"I should have dropped you harder dobe. You are going to have one heck of a headache tomorrow." Sasuke growled and began searching for a blanket that had disappeared under the pile of trash Naruto had created in his room.

Naruto lifted his head and stared at the grumbling raven. His sight was slightly wavering and some kind of ring was echoing through his head but there was this strange feeling, strange need, that was clenching his heart painfully. He scrambled in his place and groaned in pain.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke froze. There was something in the blond's voice that sent him into an alert state.

"Come to me please."

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath but didn't move.

"Sasuke." Naruto whined, his voice weaker and sadder.

Sasuke slowly turned his head and gazed at the blond.

At his flushed cheeks and heated gaze. At those plump pinkish lips and flawless tan skin.

He turned his face again and took another deep breath.

No, he couldn't lose this chance simply because the idiot was drunk. Perhaps this was a good opportunity. Isn't it a saying that people are more honest when they are drunk?

He turned around and began stalking towards the blond, his eyes look anywhere but his cute round face.

He couldn't wait for the idiot to understand by himself. He was too dense to begin with. He had no choice but to give him a push.

But before that…he had to make sure! Make sure that the blond at least have a little bit of these feelings. Just a little was enough for him to push their relationship forward but if Naruto would reject him even in this state….

He shook his head and continued his way towards the blond. Finally he lifted his head and gazed at the Naruto again.

He had puffed his cheeks and his eyes were teary, glaring at Sasuke like he was a very mean father ignoring his child.

Sasuke took another breath and sat beside the sprawled blond."What dobe, you're feeling lonely from being dru…uff" He didn't get to finish his sentence since Naruto chose that moment to pounce on him and pin him to the mattress.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed with widened eyes.

"Sasuke…hold me." The blond mumbled and rested his head on the raven's broad chest, his hands holding the raven like a favorite teddy bear..

Sasuke's eyes softened at the tune and behavior. "You're such a dobe." He muttered and began running his fingers through the soft silky hair.

"Sasuke…I don't want this. I miss Tsunade and everyone else. I miss the fresh air. I miss everything. I can't breath. I'm lonely." Sasuke fisted his hands as a few drops of tear fell on his chest.

Perhaps his plan wasn't such a good one.

"Teme?"

"I don't know Naruto. I have long forgotten how to miss anything." Sasuke muttered with frustration. He had began to feel dizzy and uncomfortable. He had began to hate himself. Here was Naruto, relying on him like a little child and here he was, harboring these dirty feelings toward his best friend. The only friend he had ever found.

"But were these feelings really dirty?

What was wrong with loving this kind and lovely creature?

He sighed and dropped his head.

"Sasuke…will you miss me…if I'm gone."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment before softening back. "Yes, dobe. I will miss you."

"Now that I'm think about it…I wouldn't meet you if I hadn't come here." Naruto sniffled and raising his head, smiled at the raven with his big wet blue eyes.

"I'm glad I came here."

Sasuke's heart began drumming in his chest and slowly, as he leaned forward, all thoughts but the blond man in his arms left his mind.

Blue eyes went wide when Sasuke's mouth pressed against his, his heart speeding up and before he could think, he opened his own and allowed the other to slip inside.

Sasuke tilted his head and shoved his tongue into the other's cavern, running the muscle over his tongue, devouring his mouth as if his life depended on it. His left hand was buried in blond hair while his right fought to bring the other man closer. Eager lips pressed back just as forcefully, the blond's hands encircling the raven's neck and hugging him tightly.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's tongue moving across his lips, the tongue explore the depths of his wet cavern. He let his eyes close and felt himself engulfed in the feelings Sasuke had awakened in him.

Sasuke could never grow tired of this taste. It was purely _Naruto_. He would never be able to settle for anything else ever again. It would be this taste, or nothing else.

He nibbled on Naruto's lips, tugging them gently. His warm hand slipped under Naruto's Kimono, stroking his abs and caressing the tan skin. With those lips pressed on his and those hands on his hip and stomach, Naruto was slowly becoming dizzy. He couldn't breath properly and his hands were tingling. Sasuke broke the kiss and allowed the blond to breath, a thread of saliva still connecting their mouths before he began to trail wet kisses down the blond's jaw and neck.

Naruto tilted his head, letting Sasuke have more access to his neck as the raven began to suck and nip. He blinked as his vision went blurry. He was feeling so good. So warm. So safe. He didn't want to let go. He wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted this arms to hold him for eternity.

The raven traced his mouth over the blond's cheek before moving to his ear and sucking on his earlobe, his tongue darting in and out of his ear, making Naruto moan. He captured those swollen pink lips again but paused when he felt the blond going limp in his arms. He parted their lips and gazed at the blond, his whiskered cheeks flushed and heated.

Slowly Naruto's head fell back and his breathing became even. Sasuke stared at the beautiful sleeping face. This was the second time the idiot had lost conscious in his arms.

"Dobe." He whispered and placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"Tomorrow…we have to talk."

Now he knew…the little bit of feeling was there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sasuke! I have decided! I'm going to help you to become healthy again!" Naruto announced happily, giving a very toothy smile to the raven.

Sasuke stared.

"Who are you? What have you done to the real Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his eyes looking all red and puffy.

Naruto laughed and lunched himself at the raven which failed because of Sasuke's professional dodging skills.

"Tch, Teme you're so cold." Naruto mumbled and rubbed the forehead he had banged on the wall.

"Naruto." Sasuke sighed. You have just got over your hang over and this is the first sentence you spit? Go back to your bed. Apparently you're not well yet."

"What? That's not true! I have been in bed for the whole day! I'm well now!" Naruto yelled but felt dizzy and grabbed his head.

"Hah, Naruto. I'm very annoyed with you right now. First you scream at the top of your lung by seeing my face and then hide under you blanket while shooing me away and now you come spit some nonsense about making me healthy again. Go away. You're annoying." Sasuke scowled and stalked toward his library.

He had spent the whole night waiting for the blond to wake up and to talk to him and Naruto had really rewarded him well with his weird behavior.

"Hah…No…I was just…confusing you with someone else." Naruto muttered and blush.

"What did you say?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"NO…NO…not that kind of person." Naruto flailed his arms around.

"Then what? A bear?" Sasuke scowled and began advancing toward the blond.

"No…of course not…you don't look like one thought you look very scary right now…" Naruto mumbled and began steeping away from the raven.

"Oh really? Then maybe a boogie monster hah?" Sasuke glared furiously and continued his way toward the blond.

"Why are we circling the room like wounded animals?" Naruto said nervously while putting the tea table between himself and Sasuke.

"Do you have any idea what I went through last time? And you wake up by calling me a monster and shooing me away?"

"I'm telling you Sasuke! I was still drunk and your face right above my head kind of scared me…Ok…wait…wait." Naruto raised a hand and stopped.

"I apologize. Ok! And sorry for the trouble I gave you last time."

Sasuke stopped and crossed his arms. "Dobe I asked you a question this morning which you kindly didn't answer. Do you remember anything from last night…from after you got drunk?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Umm…I remember getting myself a few drinks…"

Sasuke snorted and Naruto glared.

"And then Sai coming over and saying something about Sakura…and …that's it!"

Naruto smiled and threw his hands in the air. "Did I miss something?" He asked innocently.

Sasuke gave a horrible death glare before turning his back and walking to his favorite chair.

"Wow..Sasuke. Why are you so angry. I'm sorry. What did I miss? Why did you say you have been through a lot last night?"

"Nothing dobe. Forget it. There is no point if you remember. IF you don't remember." Sasuke glared. " now shut up."

Naruto gulped and stared at the back of the raven's head.

Actually he had had a very horrible dream last night.

Last night he had dreamed of being in Sasuke's arms. They had kissed, they had touched each other and they had moaned in each other arms.

He felt his face getting hot just by remembering those scenes. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

'I'm so dirty.'

'How can I think like this?'

'About my best friend? My brother! It's that stupid couple's fault!' He thought with anger and glanced at the raven from the corner of his eyes. Sasuke was being awfully quiet, simply staring at the wall in front of him.

'Damn it! This is all my fault. Now he is mad at me. I'm so stupid! I don't want lose his friendship. I have to erase these stupid feelings. I 'm thinking like this because he is very beautiful and I admire him a lot.'

He rubbed his temples. 'I'm sure he thinks of me as a brother so I have to prove to him that I feel the same! I have to help him cure his illness.' He thought we determination and walked toward the raven, standing in front of his chair with his hands fisted and his eyes shining with will.

"Sasuke.I thought a lot and I think it's time we do something about your illness. I heard from the doctors that you're not using your daily oil and that can be the main problem. So…" He took a deep breath. "I decided to help you with it! I'm actually very good at massage and stuff like that so…what do you know, it may help." He finished with a smile.

Sasuke stared at him. When he didn't talk even after a few moments Naruto began to feel uncomfortable.

'Could it be…'

"Sasuke please don't take this as an insult. I…I just want to help. You're…You're very precious after all. You're…like a brother to me!" Naruto added hastily.

"A brother?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." Naruto smiled hopefully.

"Fine." Sasuke said in a calm voice.

"What?" Naruto asked in surprise. He was expecting a little more resistance.

"Fine by me dobe. If you're really good at it, I don't see a problem." Sasuke walked toward a drawer and took the bottle of oil out of it. "Here." He held it in front of Naruto.

Naruto swallowed hard and slowly walked towards the raven before taking the bottle and standing in front of him.

"Well, How do you want me to do it?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Naruto blushed heavily and stepped away in surprise.

"What I meant is do you want me to stand, sit or lay down?" Sasuke repeated with patience.

"Um…" Naruto gulped. He was feeling like a real idiot. He had suggested this and yet he was acting like a real stupid.

'Get a grip you moron. Calm down.'

'This just proves that I'm right! This is about his health. His health!' He reminded himself and gathered his courage. "You can stand. Anywhere you are comfortable."

"Fine. Then here is good." Sasuke said and without another warning dropped his robe. Exposing his completely naked body to the blond.

Naruto squeaked and jumped away, covering his eyes and blushing to his ears.

"Wha..Why are you completely naked?" Naruto stuttered.

"Because I was just in the shower. What's wrong? Why are looking the other way…brother?" Sasuke said in a very normal voice, like he was talking about tomorrow's weather. But the way he said the word brother, sent a shiver through Naruto's body.

"I see..Ok." He gulped again and slowly turned around, trying hard to control his trembling as his eyes fell on the beautiful pale man.

Naruto settled himself between Sasuke's thighs on his knees. He took a deep breath and opening the bottle, poured a bit onto his palm. Setting it aside, he tried to spread the oil evenly on his hands, making sure to cover the skin fully.

Then he swallowed hard and lifted his head, his gaze colliding with Sasuke's intense one before he finally focused his attention on the limp but perfectly formed and curved member hanging in front of his face.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side with a smirk, fully aware of Naruto's intense gaze on his nude body

"Do you like what you see?" He teased. Naruto's whole face blushed bright red.

"Shut up Teme."He hissed.

'I'm so stupid.' He thought with frustration. ' I'm so embarrassed that I can't even touch him! Damn it. This is my brother. My brother!' He chanted again and again. Naruto's entire body was flushed and he could tell his eyes were watering.

"I'm ready." Sasuke said huskily. Naruto felt shivers down his spine at that sexy voice.

'Shit.' He cursed and slowly pressed the heels of his hands on the other man's firm abdomen. Sasuke hissed and tossed back his head, feeling a shock of pleasure running down his spine.

It felt so good that he felt like he was going insane. Naruto was touching. He was in front of him, on his knees, his face mere inches away from his member and his blue eyes were intensely pinned to his body. He bit down on his lips to muffle his groans.

Naruto swallowed hard and began moving his hands on the pale flawless skin. His lips were parted a bit as he tried to fully concentrate on massaging the muscles under his hands. His hands moved lower and the upper again as the body quivered under his fingers.

He kneaded his thumbs into the skin. He fisted his hands and rolled his knuckles roughly over the knots that he passed.

Sasuke grimaced when he couldn't keep a moan from escaping his parted lips. He heard Naruto make a sharp inhale of breath at the sudden sound before resuming to his work.

Finally he moved his hands to the slightly trembling member and concentrated on the feeling of the warm member

'This is a good sign, isn't it?' He thought to himself happily and for a moment forgot about the nervous feelings vibrating through his body together with the throbbing ones in his lower parts.

Naruto lightly moved his finger in a circle around the trembling member, his fingers encircling the base and tried pumping it gently.

Excitement ran through his body as he felt the member hardening and grew bolder as he felt Sasuke shudder.

'I'm doing it! I know it. I can do this!' He thought eagerly, his fingers moving faster and stronger around the pulsing shaft.

'I can feel the pulse. I can feel it.' He thought with happiness and ran a finger over the pulsing length.

He breathed Sasuke's musky masculine scent in, feeling another throb in his body at the scent.

Sasuke moaned again and bit down on his lips harder than before. He was desperately fighting his body. This was his own plan but for his body to act this lustful and wanton over the touch of this man…he certainly wasn't expecting it. Never in his life he has experienced any feeling this pleasurable and this was only a damn massage! He closed his eyes and tried to fight with his own imagination.

'Not yet.' He thought with desperation. 'Wait a little more.'

His body was getting tense, and he could feel something coming nearer and nearer. The heat at the base of his stomach was tightening more and more, causing him to throw his head back and let the sensations flow over him.

"Sasuke you're hard." Naruto murmured in a weak voice. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and tilted his face, finding the blond's heated face covered by shock and excitement.

"You're hard…it's leaking." His fingers were trembling as they pointed at the throbbing member, pre-cum leaking from the head.

Sasuke groaned. 'This is it.'

"Sa..Sasuke…you're…reacting…this is…you're healed. You're healed." Naruto jumped away, all his other feelings forgotten and his face shining with the idea of the other man finally being healed.

'I did it! I did it!" he repeated

"SASUKE YOU'RE HEALED!" Naruto yelled again and threw his hands in the air as victory. "Sakura! I have to tell Saskura!" He turned towards the door.

"SAKU- " The rest of his sentence was muffled by a hand that roughly clasped over his mouth and jerked him backward.

"Umm..ma..wa.." Naruto struggled in Sasuke's painful hold.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Naruto." Sasuke whispered with a dangerous voice, his deep onyx eyes looking right into Naruto's frightened blue ones.

"After all, your brother is showing his feelings for you."

**Tbc**

* * *

Now…if you want smex…if you want hot love-making…if you want something terrible happening to Sakura….and if you don't want me to go sulk in a corner,…

Review!

Ah, and now that I have threatened you enough,…

Happy Holiday everyone!


	12. Chapter 12:Normal Part I

Please allow me to thank all my loyal readers who every once in a while leave me a comment and nudge me back to life. I love you all and this is only and only for you!

_Memories_

'Thoughts'

**Words written in the letter **

And Now on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Normal (Part I)**

"Please..." Naruto begged, his back hitting the wall and his trembling legs giving out under his weight.

"Shh... relax and let it happen..." Sasuke murmured and caught the blond in his arms. Naruto moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head from Sasuke's heated gaze. Sasuke leaned in and warm lips descended on his exposed tan neck, kissing the smooth skin over his pulse while Sasuke's fingers drew distracting patterns on his inner thigh.

Naruto moaned and tangled his fingers in the man's dark hair as a warm tongue caressed the skin over his throbbing vein. A rush of excitement quickly flowed throughout his body; ending up in his groin.

Sasuke groaned in pleasure and slide his hand inside Naruto's Kimono, cupping him through his underwear and rubbed.

Naruto cried in pleasure and tossed back his head as Sasuke's strong hand rubbed and squeezed, gently massaging the hardening flesh. Sasuke placed a long slender finger on the blond's plump lips and Naruto moaned, opening his mouth to allow then into his warm cavern.

"Naruto." Sasuke groaned and nuzzled the tan skin.

"Naruto." He whispered again, his voice husky and lust-filled.

Naruto gasped, a strong shudder tearing through him just by hearing the other's arousing beautiful voice. "Oh god... Sasuke..." he moaned, arching his back as pleasure shot through his veins.

Suddenly a piercing pain shot through his scalp and he jerked forward, snapping his eyes opened before closing them immediately to shield them from piercing rays escaping through the window's curtain.

Naruto remained motionless on the cold floor of his room, fallen from his bed during his wild fantasies and stared at the ceiling with wide eyes, sweats running down his forehead and damping his blond hair, his heart's wild beatings the only sound echoing through his head.

He had just had a wet dream about the other husband of his wife.

How messed up one damn sentence could get?

It was Sasuke's fault. It was all Sasuke's fault. The bastard wasn't leaving him alone even in his dreams. Why not? He had perfectly ruined Naruto's real life, why pass the dream world?

Yes, there he was, having wet dreams about the other husband who was obviously a guy and his annoying rival. Of course, he used to be a very healthy husband who only had wet dreams about his wife so he wasn't exactly into guys!.

Wait, he had never dreamed of Sakura in a wet kind of way, only in screamy and scary kind of way.

Ah, but at least his wet dreams used to involve women! Maybe faceless and imaginary but definitely women!

He tried to push the annoying thoughts away and go into his favorite no-brain mode.

Minutes passed and he stayed where he was, his eyes making out weird patterns on the wooden ceiling.

Ah, was that a sea horse?

It felt really nice. Just laying there and hallucinating. He could spend thousand of years like this. Maybe after thousand years his brain would finally catch up to his current situation. Currently it was too numb and shocked to even consider working.

He tilted his head a little, finding a rooster like shape among the patterns.

He shook his head and groaned, finding the image too familiar and disturbing.

Ah, how nice it felt too just lay there and let the rest of the world pass by.

Well, he was a husband. All he really had to do was pleasuring his wife. Naruto thought and snorted. Well, she could come over to his room and do whatever the hell she wanted with him, as long as he could stay where he currently was.

Now, that was nice. He refused to move his ass.

"Naruto-sama?" A servant knocked at his door.

Naruto didn't reply. "Naruto-sama, are you there?"

'No, I'm not. Where else do I have to go?' Naruto thought with annoyance.

" Sakura-sama requests your presence at the tea table."

'Tea table?' Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

But wasn't it morning? He frowned and glanced at the clock.

Weird.

It wasn't morning. Then what the hell was it? Noon? Evening? He couldn't have slept that long!

'Come on brain. Work!' He encouraged the poor fellow.

No response.

Ah, such a happy life.

This way he didn't have to remember last night's events.

He didn't have to explain Sasuke's weird behavior.

He didn't have to wreck his head, searching for origins of this new Sasuke or how to act in front of him again.

He wanted the old one!

The old annoying bastard! Ah, how he missed the jerk.

This current jerk was just…too ….too

'Ok, brain! You were supposed to shut down. Please stop responding and forget my previous words.' Naruto groaned and rolled to the other side, his eyes blankly staring at the door knob.

He wanted to go out. He wanted to run into Sasuke's room and yank him out of his King-sized bed and find him being the same Sasuke as he had used to be. He wanted everything that had happened last night to be a silly nightmare.

He wanted Sasuke to be normal again.

Normal!

Suddenly he half rose, so fast that the rush of blood to his head made him sway and stumble a little.

He had no idea what had taken over Sasuke all of a sudden but he couldn't simply lay there and allow…this…this between the two of them. He didn't want it. He didn't want to spend another second of his life without having Sasuke's friendship.

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fisted hands. He didn't want to lose his best friend over a sudden rush of madness. Naruto was going to demand explanation. And no matter how insignificant they were, Naruto was going to forgive Sasuke and set things right again.

He swallowed hard. He had to do something. Maybe something was wrong with Sasuke! Maybe he had been drunk! Maybe he needed help! Maybe he was playing a stupid immature prank! But whatever last night had been didn't matter anymore.

Wait, them maybe demanding answers wouldn't be a good solution to this problem. What if Sasuke would be embarrassed? What if he couldn't explain and would choose to make a distance between the two of them?

Naruto clenched his teeth again.

Damn, he didn't need answers. He just wanted his Sasuke back. His own Sasuke! He stared at the wall, the blank look back on his face.

A little voice in the back of his mind had whispered a very simple sentence.

What if Sasuke had been serious?

He jumped and grabbed the knob, twisting it without giving it another moment of thought. He shook his head and ignored his pounding heart.

He was going to look right into Sasuke's eyes and set things normal again.

He was going to act normal. Like nothing had happened at all.

**

Yeah, right. Easier said than done!

Why had he thought looking straight into those massive black holes that were supposed to be a pair of simple eyes used for seeing stuff and still acting normal would be easy?

Specially, when all Sasuke was doing was sitting there, right across the table, sipping his tea and looking at him with a very intense gaze?

Specially when all Naruto could do under that intense gaze was blushing and dropping cups and spoons and napkins?

Nice Sakura, you just had to arrange seats in this order.

Too much for being normal!

"I mean, the bitch, what is she thinking? I am much stronger than her and I definitely deserve to be the next queen. Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura chirped and shoved a piece of bread into Sasuke' mouth.

Of course the way Sasuke opened his mouth looked little like eating a piece of bread from his beloved wife's hand but more like the way you bite off someone's hand.

"Am I right?" Sakura asked again.

'Stop acting like a freaking idiot, Naruto! What are you doing?' Naruto seethed and glared at his trembling hands.

"Hm." Was Sasuke's only reply as he continued his staring at a very flustered blond husband.

'Act normal! Don't made him uncomfortable. Don't remind him!' Naruto gulped and reached for his spoon.

"Right Naruto?" Sakura turned to him.

Naruto almost jumped into air and dropped the spoon. Again! "Whaa…What Sakura?" He stammered.

"I'm much better than Karin. Right?" Sakura tilted her head, waiting for his reply.

"Of…of course you are. Of course you are." Naruto muttered absent mindedly.

"Yeah, as I was saying."

Slowly Sakura's words became fainter and fainter as more blood rushed to Naruto's face. He couldn't bare it anymore. Sasuke was definitely not making it easier. Wasn't he supposed to have a look of remorse? Specially after that stupid behavior? So much for an apology! He scowled at the raven and gave him a can-I-help-you-bastard? Look.

And the bastard had the nerve to look amused.

Like Naruto was a little child he was experimenting on or maybe a hamster running in his wheel!

Naruto's frown deepened and attacked the poor innocent pie, imagining Sasuke's face on it.

He reached for the sugar and this time did jump into the air as Sasuke's warm slender fingers touched his.

"God, Naruto what is wrong with you?" Sakura whined.

But Naruto couldn't reply. All he could think of were those slender fingers tightening around his wrist and pinning him into a wall.

"_Umm..ma..wa.." Naruto struggled in Sasuke's painful hold._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you Naruto." Sasuke whispered with a dangerous voice, his deep onyx eyes looking right into Naruto's frightened blue ones._

"_After all, your brother is showing his feelings for you." Sasuke growled and shoved him toward a wall, his hands suddenly around Naruto's wrist and his body pinning the blond's slightly smaller one to his bedroom's wall._

Naruto shook his head, trying to get the images out. Brother! that's right! That's the only part he had to remember! Sasuke had called himself Naruto's brother. His heart fluttered with joy before another memory stabbed it with pain.

"_I'm not your brother, Naruto!"_

He hadn't meant that! That had been simply another part of his temporary madness.

"Dobe."

Naruto was started by the deep voice.

"What?" He glared, his voice slightly high-pitched. He cleared his throat and tried to fight off his blush.

'Act normal damn it!"

"Didn't you want sugar?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"No..not anymore." Naruto looked away before realization shook him.

Sugar?

Since when Sasuke poured sugar into his tea?

Naruto looked at him just to find Sasuke giving him a very odd look.

His whole body trembled and his breathing hitched.

That look.

That horrible unexplainable look that Naruto had never seen before. Yet they seemed so familiar! Like the meaning was right there and Naruto couldn't see it.

"_Sasuke. What's wrong? Whaa..what are you talking about? Did I do something wrong?" Naruto stammered and thrashed under the raven's iron hold._

_Sasuke gazed at him with a very odd look. _

_Naruto felt something sink into the bottom of his stomach, his mouth going dry. Suddenly he was scared. So scared that he wanted to scream and wake up from this nightmare._

_Why? He didn't know._

_This was Sasuke. His best friend. His brother. There was no reason for his meaningless fear._

"_Is it something I did? I'm sorry! Maybe you're not prepared to tell Sakura. Or maybe you wanted to surprise her? I'm sorry. I should have asked first." Came out the quick torrent of words._

_Sasuke didn't move but his eyes narrowed dangerously._

"_Didn't you hear a word I just said?" he said in an ice-cold voice._

_Naruto gaped like a fish._

_What had Sasuke said? _

'_After all, your brother is showing his feelings for you.'_

_What the hell did that mean? _

_Naruto's eyes were darting around the room as he bit down on his lips, feeling very uncomfortable under Sasuke's unmoving gaze._

_your brother is showing his feelings for you._

_your brother!_

_Ah, suddenly calmness took over his body and he released a sigh of relief._

"_Sasuke! You scared me! I'm so happy you said this. So you just wanted to thank me? Of course, as you said we are brothers and this is nothi…" His didn't continue as Sasuke's gaze became murderous._

"_Dobe? Do you see these hands pinning you to the wall? Or you are too stupid to understand?"_

_Naruto gaped._

_Hands? Oh, that's right! He was pinned to a wall. _

_Why again?_

_Sasuke sighed and dropped his head. "You are not going to make this easy, are you?" He whispered._

"_Hah?" Naruto stuttered._

_Suddenly Sasuke's long fingers were on Naruto's cheek, his knuckles caressing the blond's weird and unique whiskers._

"_I imagined this many times in my mind, how I should tell you, how you may react, but you just manage to make everything a big unpredictable surprise."_

_Naruto stared._

_What had just happened? Where this conversation had came from? He tried to replay everything in his head. He had offered Sasuke help with his medicine, Sasuke had shown reactions, proving that he was finally cured, Naruto had yelled for Sakura and…_

_Sasuke had gone mad._

_Sasuke's next words shook him out of his melancholy._

"_no wonder I love you so much Dobe. More and more with each and every passing day."_ _Sasuke murmured and nuzzled Naruto's neck, his hand now splaying on the blond's stomach, thumb caressing despite Naruto's shirt.  
_

_In that moment, Naruto had been sure that Sasuke would shove a finger in his face and shout. "HAH! Got you there, didn't I? Just kidding."_

_But that had never happened, he had rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, the hand rested on Naruto's side at his waist, squeezing gently while the hand on Naruto's cheek had remained there, his thumb stroking lightly at Naruto's cheekbone._

_Suddenly Naruto's heart was overwhelmed by a new feeling. Suddenly he just wanted to rest his head on top of Sasuke's and breath in his warm and alluring scent. It felt so nice, having Sasuke's finger caressing his cheek and his hot breath nuzzling his neck. He closed his eyes and began tilting his head._

_He felt Sasuke's erection pressing against him and his eyes snapped open, his whole body tensed again._

"_I will give you time Naruto, but not much. I have waited too long. I can't wait anymore."_

_Sasuke buried his nose in Naruto's juncture muscle between neck and shoulder. He needed this kind of contact. It made him feel... alive and wanted, worthy._

_Suddenly without warning, his hot lips were on Naruto's neck, lapping and sucking on the exposed throat, teething the sensitive skin and sucking it harshly. Naruto 's breath hitched and his whole body rocked against Sasuke. Horror stroke his whole existence and he placed his hands on Sasuke's chest, shoving with all his power. Sasuke stumbled away, breathing rough and uneven._

_Naruto just stared at him, his eyes wide with disbelief, shock and hurt._

_And slowly, slower than a leaf falling into a pond, he turned around and ran away from the room, but not before Sasuke's final words stabbed his heart like ice-cold daggers. _

"_Just remember one thing, I am not your brother Naruto." Sasuke murmured in a monotone voice._

Naruto blinked and realized the awkward silence surrounding the table. He rose his head and found Sakura looking at him with curious and worried eyes. He tried to blink away the moistness in his eyes.

"What?" He said in an uneven tone, the lump in his throat breaking his voice.

"Are you ok Naruto? You look…sick."

"I'm fine." Naruto said and gazed at Sasuke, hurt evident in his eyes. He had tried hard to forget everything mostly because he didn't want to remember those words and here he was, sitting across Sasuke with those words echoing in his mind and Sasuke looking…

Uncaring.

He clenched his teeth. Even if that had been a sudden rush of madness, those words weren't meaningless. Why? Why Sasuke had to say those hurtful words?

Naruto had thought…they were really brothers!

"Are you sure honey?" Saukra insisted.

Naruto ignored her, his eyes looking intensely into Sasuke's dark ones and demanding answers.

Sasuke remained motionless, simply staring back. Finally those lips parted. "He is fine Sakura. He just needs to restart his brain."

Something snapped inside Naruto. Here he was, going through a nervous break down and looking for ways to solve their problem while all Sasuke did was sitting there, looking smug, amused or normal. Yes, simply normal. Like nothing had ever happened between them. Like he hadn't whispered bunch of meaningless words into Naruto's ears before ending the conversation with the most hurtful words in the world. Yes, he was anything but remorseful or even nervous. The bastard had the nerve to act completely normal. So had it been only Naruto having a sleepless night? Sasuke had seriously pulling a stupid prank? That was it?

Before he could stop himself he was on his feet, glaring furiously at the other husband.

"Restart my brain? Whose fault do you think it is…" He stopped his torrent of words when Sasuke's eyes suddenly became alarmed, darting to Sakura for a mere second but enough to awake Naruto..

Naruto opened and closed his mouth as realization hit him. He quickly sat back and grabbed his tea, swallowing a big gulp.

"Sorry, we got into another fight last night." He muttered, his heart beating loudly.

"Again?" Sakura giggled. "You two, no fighting already. Learn to share."

Naruto swallowed hard.

What was he doing? He was just seconds away from…from what? Yelling and demanding answers for Sasuke touching and kissing him? In front of Sakura?

Suddenly cold sweat was traveling down his body. He shook his head. The more he thought, the more he came to the conclusion that last night had been a serious rush of madness or a stupid prank. He was going to kill Sasuke if it had been really a prank but for now…he shook his head again and relaxed his body.

He was going to act normal.

He could be a friend if not a brother.

**

Yes, three whole days had passed since the sudden rush of madness incident and Naruto had actually managed to act normal.

To be more honest, it had been very easy. Sasuke the greatest jerk ever in the universe had acted super normal, making it crystal clear for Naruto that the night that gave him the chills had simply been a stupid prank or a sudden rush of madness.

Of course Naruto couldn't help but feel like punching Sasuke in the face, throwing him to the ground and then stomping the guts out of him every time he would look at the bastard's face but well, he was going to forgive.

They were brother…um…friends after all.

Yay for Normalness!

He whistled happily as he found his way in the Harem. God, he was really grateful for finally memorizing the damn place. He had been afraid to take one step out of his room for the first month, well he did manage to get lost about…20 times and one of the times he was actually stuck in a room( an idiotic guard had locked it when Naruto had dozed off) for the whole day until Sasuke had kindly appeared and saved him.

Ah, the humiliation!

How Sasuke had accidentally came to that part of the harem where no one really went was a mystery, still Naruto had been very happy and grateful and the bastard had just snorted and waved a hand.

The nerve the ass hole had!

He came into a halt when he finally found one of the study rooms and after making sure that it was not occupied, sneaked in and locked the door.

Today was a very special day.

Today he was writing a letter to Tsunade.

Ah, how missed the old hag and her colorful collection of husbands. Specially Jiraiya, Dan, Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan and well, everyone!

Zabuza had kindly promised to take the letter to Tsunade which was a miracle considering the fact that Zabuza was actually doing a good deed. Naruto wasn't sure he was allowed to do this so he hadn't asked anyone.

He was going to write a letter and nothing could stop him!

**Dear Tsunade-baachan**

He placed the pen on the paper and began writing.

**Please don't be mad at me. It's not like I forgot about you, I simply didn't have any ways to contact you. God, this Harem can be a real hell, thank god Sasuke is here I would have gone mad!**

He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

**Ok, let's begin from the first day. I have a feeling this will be longest letter I have ever written in my whole life.**

And he was right indeed. He continued writing for hours and hours, not once realizing the passing of time, his pink tongue slightly poking out of his mouth and his whole concentration on the piece of paper in front of him.

It was around noon when a knock on the door finally brought him back to the world.

"Naruto? Are you in there?" Came Haku's beautiful soft voice.

"Ah, Haku! I'm here! Just a moment. The door is locked!" Naruto yelled sheepishly and stumbled toward the door, opening it after knocking off a chair. He cursed and rubbed his knee and Haku stalked in.

"Ah, writing letter I see." Haku smiled and traced a finger on the paper. "Zabuza will be here some time around 7 so make sure you have finished it by then."

Naruto nodded. "Of course. Thank you Haku for convincing him. I don't know how I can ever repay you." He said while grabbing the smaller boys hand in his own.

"Don't say that. I did nothing." Haku smiled.

"Yeah, right." Naruto snorted, remembering a distant memory about Zabuza actually kicking him in the ass and calling him a very disturbing name. It's not like he had been doing anything bad…well, kinda!

"No, really. He likes you more than any other husband in this Harem. He used to show respect only to Sasuke I remember."

"Ahhaha, strange. I don't remember any respect toward myself." Naruto chuckled and patted Haku. "It's alright. No hard feelings."

Haku smiled and shook his head. "I came to ask you about something else though."

"Hm? What?" Naruto said absent mindedly, his eyes traveling to the written words on the paper.

"What's wrong with Sasuke? Do you have any idea?" Haku asked, his head tilted and his sharp eyes observing Naruto.

"What?" Naruto's head jerked in surprise, his eyes widening. "There is something wrong with Sasuke?"

"Don't tell me you didn't realize. Aren't you two best friends?"

Naruto felt uncomfortable. First the way Haku was looking at him was like he could see something that Naruto himself couldn't and second he really hadn't sensed anything different about the bastard and god know he HAD been paying attention.

"No, I didn't. What about him?" He cleared his throat, trying to act nonchalant.

"Hm, let's just say that this morning, he almost killed a husband for the crime of saying hello!" Haku 's eyes were amused.

Naruto gawked.

"Ah, come on Naruto. Husbands literally hide when he comes down strolling. I think his mood began to get worse since three days ago. So you don't know anything?"

"No." Naruto muttered, the words hardly sinking in. Sasuke was angry? That angry? Then why he hadn't felt anything?

"Strange. He is about to explode. Be careful." Haku said while walking pass Naruto and toward the door. He waved a hand and Naruto and slowly closed the door, but not before giving Naruto one last thoughtful look. He shook his head and closed the door.

Naruto stood there, his body frozen while his brain tried to process the news.

Sasuke was angry?

Why?

Every one had sensed something. Everyone but Naruto?

Did that mean he was intentionally acting normal when he was around Naruto?

Why?

Was he hiding something?

Was he expecting something, waiting for something?

If not, then why was he getting angrier and angrier?

And why was he hiding it from Naruto alone?

Suddenly he felt a stab of pain and slowly slumped down on his chair, resting his forehead on his right palm.

Why?

What was his problem?

Was he in need of something?

Suddenly his head jerked, his mouth falling open as realization dawned at him.

Could it be…was it about his…his illness?

He jumped out of his seat. That was it. Sasuke had been sexually disfunctioning for a while now. Then three days ago he had shown signs of finally being cured and now he was angry. Maybe he was having problem again. That's why he hadn't say a word to Sakura yet. And the fact he was acting normal around Naruto was because…

He needed his help and he was too proud to ask.

A wide grin took over the blond's face and his eyes twinkled with mirth.

So the bastard himself knew that his prank the other night had been too much and now he was too embarrassed to ask for help.

He snickered.

Naruto leant down and picked the scroll he had been writing on and carefully closed it, hiding it deep inside his blue Kimono and without wasting another moment, walked out of the room.

He had a patient waiting for him. One who deserved punishment!

**

He entered the main hall. As always husbands who had nothing better to do than sprawling down or leaning against cushions could be seen everywhere. They were mostly chatting in groups of three or four. Sai waved at Naruto but he ignored him. He was looking for another raven-haired man.

He furrowed his eyebrows. Where was Sasuke?

He turned his head, finding Haku coming toward him followed by a very bored looking Zabuza. Wasn't he supposed to come at seven?

"You're early." He said to Zabuza.

Zabuza snickered. "Finally learned how to read a clock?"

Naruto glared at him but Haku's hand on his arm stopped him from spitting a furious reply.

"Now now children, be good!" He cooed.

Zabuza snorted and Naruto had to ground his teeth together.

He turned to Haku. " Where is he? This super angry Sasuke?"

"I haven't seen him since…ah, speaking of the devil." He tilted his head and looked passed Naruto. Naruto turned around and opened his mouth but no voice came out as Sasuke stomped his way pass him and dropped himself on a cushion, husbands quickly scattering out of his way and Zabuza actually shielding Haku as the raven husband passed.

Wow, how the hell Naruto had missed this?

Sasuke yanked a bottle of wine out of a poor husband before giving him a furious glare and then directed his gaze at the poor bottle.

Naruto wondered why it wasn't shattering from the intensity. He cleared his throat and stalked toward his best friend.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Zabuza whispered in his ear as he passed them.

"Shh." Haku hushed the bigger man. Zabuza rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke, long time no see!" Naruto chirped and slumped down beside him.

Sasuke gave him a blank look. How managed to look both blank and angry was another mystery Naruto couldn't solve.

"um, I know. We saw each other this morning." Naruto grinned sheepishly. "So, heard you have been very angry, going around stomping on poor innocent husbands."

Sasuke suddenly gave a killing glare to the obviously ears dropping audience. Naruto blinked when noise erupted, husbands resuming their chats or at least pretending to. Wow, Naruto had to learn that.

"So?" He cleared his throat, urging the other man into talking.

Sasuke ignored him.

"Come one Sasuke. We are friends. Tell me."

Blank look disappeared, taken over by what now was a murderous look. Several husbands in the vicinity gulped and slipped further away from the official husbands.

Naruto, of course, remained oblivious.

He gazed at the raven for a few moments before allowing a satisfied smirk into his face. He crossed his arms in his chest and proudly announced. "I forgive you."

This got Sasuke's attention. He finally turned around and looked at the blond, new feelings combined with his anger.

Surprise and curiosity

"Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I know what is your problem and I forgive you." Naruto repeated.

"Ah, really?" Sasuke turned, now fully facing the blond.

"Yes." Naruto leaned down toward him, whispering into his ear."Let's go find a private place."

Sasuke stared.

His staring took so long that Naruto began to feel uncomfortable.

"What?" He glared.

"I think one of us is missing something here because no way in hell you mean what I'm thinking from those words." Sasuke replied.

Now Naruto was confused. The sentence was too complicated for him.

"See, I knew it." Sasuke shook his head after observing Naruto's confused foxy face. "But now I'm very curious. What do you really mean?" He tilted his head questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto huffed. "Why do you always act so damn confusing? I mean I forgive your stupid prank and I'm willing to help you with your medicine. Again!" He gave Sasuke a superior be-grateful-mongrel look and continued. "Isn't that your problem? Of course it is. I will help you with the medicine again but you have to promise to stop teasing me or pulling prank. Honestly man, I replace sugar with salt and you get back at me in the most unmature way possible. Grow up." Naruto shook his head disapprovingly.

He certainly wasn't expecting what happened next, mostly because he had his eyes closed.

Sasuke suddenly leapt to his feat and yanked the blond's arm so violently that he yelped and lost his balance.

Suddenly all attention was focused on the pair and Zabuza yelled from across the hall. "Hey, Uchiha!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto panted in pain as Sasuke yanked at his arm again, almost dragging him on the floor.

"Get up!"

Naruto felt cold water spreading over his chest. The other man's voice was so cold and angry…Naruto had never heard Sasuke sound like that.

"GET UP!" Sasuke yelled this time, anger and fury rolling off his whole body.

"YOU'RE NOT LETTING ME! LET GO OF MY HAND!" Naruto yelled, his breath caught as his eyes met with Sasuke's.

They were red.

"Sasuke?" He stuttered and scrambled to get on his feet but Sasuke gave him another painful yank, probably trying to force him into standing and he slipped again.

He heard Zabuza cursing, followed by several yells and shouts.

Most husbands were too frozen to even react. Some where excited, hardly having anything interesting happen in their boring lives but some where frightened, afraid that a serious fight was breaking in between the officials.

Obviously they were the more experienced ones. They knew what that could mean and they knew it could affect their lives in the worst kind of way.

But Naruto wasn't paying attention to any of faces or voices around him. His hand had gone numb. Sasuke was still clutching at it and his heart was beating so loud and wild, he was sure Sasuke could hear it.

Only once he had seen Sasuke's eyes going red.

When he had thrown himself at Orochimaru to protect him.

What had he done to cause such anger?

"Uchiha!" Zabuza growled and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. "Release him. Now!"

Sasuke whirled around, glaring viciously at the guard. "Stay the fuck away Zabuza or I will kill you myself!"

"Uchiha!" Zabuza remained calm, his eyes burning holes into Sasuke's furious red ones.

"You. Are. Hurting. Him." He slowly spoke the words, like Sasuke needed time to understand each one.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he released his grip on Naruto who was caught by surprise, losing his half balance again.

His head was about to hit the floor but a pair of hands caught him in time. "Naruto!" Haku called him, panic in his eyes.

"You need help!" Sai who had immediately appeared at Naruto's side told the silent raven.

"I'm fine." Naruto said in haste and raised his head, his eyes not finding the raven's since they were hidden behind his raven bangs.

He rubbed his arm and got into his feet. "Sasuke?" He called in low and apologetic tone. He was feeling very guilty. He just couldn't tell why.

Sasuke turned around and finally looked at his eyes with his own.

They were still red but not furious. He took slow steps toward the blond, his eyes not wavering for even a second. Sai was about to step in front of him when Haku tugged at him, pulling him away to get the two man more space.

Sasuke stopped right in front of Naruto and slowly leaned forward, his lips slightly brushing over Naruto's sensitive earlobe as he spoke lower than a whisper.

"You think I go around shoving my into people's mouth as a prank?"

Naruto's heart skip a beat.

"Oi, what are you looking at? The show is over!" Zabuza glared at the crowd, forcing them to turn away and begin their hasty conversations.

Obviously he had a very strong sense of hearing.

"Come on. They're fine." Haku pulled Sai away who reluctantly followed him.

"I figured your dumb brain had come up with a dumber excuse when you began to act normal again but This dumb…I could never imagine."

Naruto trembled, his chest heaving with his breaths, his eyes looking into Sasuke's red ones with pure horror.

"I don't need your help." Sasuke's hot breath tingled his ear. "I'm not your brother." He placed his hot lips on Naruto's ear. "And I'm not going to wait anymore. You're too stupid."

And he whirled around and disappeared from Naruto's sight, leaving him flushed and panting like he had just ran a marathon.

He turned around and ran out of the hall, knowing perfectly well that all eyes were on his retreating back.

"Interesting. Don't you agree?" Kabuto smirked at Haku and Sai who were watching the blond with concern.

Haku stiffened and slowly turned to the silver-haired man, his kind beautiful eyes glazing with fury. "Kabuto. I will kill you if you dare harm any of them."

Kabuto's gaze traveled to Haku's furious face, then to Sai's cold one and finally rested on Zabuza's who was standing where the two official husbands were formerly standing. He slowly turned around and returned his gaze with a bored and unconcerned one.

"Of course not." Kabuto smiled.

**

Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious. Sasuke was serious.

Naruto clutched as head, pacing around his room like a wounded animal in a cage. He kept chanting that single sentence over and over again, perhaps hoping for it to find a new meaning. Anything but what it really meant.

Sasuke was serious.

But how could he! How could he even dare! They were official husbands! Naruto had never heard anything like this! Two official husbands in love? He snorted. Even the sentence was crazy! Of course, he knew it was normal for husbands to be sexually involved with each other but even that wasn't legal! Princesses would simply close their eyes on that. Maybe it was some kind of kink or fetish for them but officials? Naruto was sure that wasn't allowed!

And Sasuke, to think Sasuke would say those words. He halted his steps and tried to even out his breathing.

Sasuke loved him?

His breathing caught, heart skipping a beat again.

That was…what? What was it for him?

He couldn't deny. There was a part, a very small insignificant part that felt happy. How could he not? He cared for Sasuke. Sasuke was his best friend! Sasuke was his most precious friend but the way Sasuke had placed it…

Love.

Naruto wasn't in love with Sasuke.

He stared at a portrait on the wall, not really seeing it. He felt really good for being loved by Sasuke and yet…

He felt so horrible that he was about to throw out his guts.

What was he going to do?

Of course the only option was rejection but…he couldn't do that!

He couldn't hurt his best friend. What if Sasuke would decide to end their friendship?

His heart tightened in pain. No, No, he didn't want that! He began pacing again.

"There must be a way. There must be a way." He kept chanting.

Sasuke was very dear but he was simply a very dear friend. Ok, the dearest friend but that was it and besides…they were official husbands damn it.

"Rule number Seven, no sexual affairs is allowed between the official husbands. Such relationship will be treated as a great felony and has one simple punishment.

Death." Had been Jiraiya's words when he had read the rules for him. Naruto had been only 11 at the time. "Of course brat, you don't have to worry over this one. You're only eleven and you are more interested in a woman's breast that a full adult." Jiraiya had snorted while roaring with laughter.

Naruto blinked. Rule number seven was the easiest rule. No official husbands were crazy enough to even consider breaking it. For crying out loud, official husbands were god damn rivals.

The only officials Naruto had seen in his life, other than Sasuke and himself of course, had been Jiraiya and Dan.

Their most Sexual affairs had been limited to Jiraiya trying to flirt with Dan and receiving a mere chuckle from the man and a heavy punch from Tsunade. Of course he always did that in front of Tsunade herself.

Naruto shook his head. Main harem was seriously not a good place for raising a child. Most of Tsunade's husbands were idiots or weirdos. There was no point in imitating any of them.

He froze, his eyes widening as air left his lungs.

Jiraiya and Dan weren't the only official husbands in his life.

He had forgotten about his father and…and that man.

He slumped down on the floor, his widened eyes unable to blink. He had to do something. He had to stop this flow.

He had to turn every thing back to normal again.

Before it would be too late.

**

Naruto took a deep breath and knocked at the door."Sasuke, may I come in?"

All he received was silence. Maybe he wasn't back in his room. Naruto glanced at the clock but was started when Sasuke's calm voice finally replied.

"Come in."

Naruto swallowed and slowly opened the door and stepped inside the first husband's room.

His own paintings were the first things that greeted him. He blinked, turning his gaze from the field of flowers to the man seated on a rocking chair.

Sasuke was dressed in a beautiful dark Kimono and a book was open in his lap. He gazed at Naruto from behind his glasses before sighing and taking them off.

"So now, you knock." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Many things have changed." He smirked bitterly as the blond's body stiffened.

"We need to talk." Naruto stated in an equally calm voice.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Do I need to guide you to your seat?"

"The key." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke blinked.

"Give me the door's key. I want to lock it." Naruto repeated, slightly feeling angry.

Sasuke looked bored. "Why? Sakura is out and the servants knock before- " He didn't get to finish when Naruto yelled. "Give the key damn it. I feel more secure."

Sasuke stared at him before turning to the table, opening a little chest and picking a key. "Why? Are we going to discuss a national secret?" He tossed the key at the blond. Naruto didn't answer. He just locked the door and placed the key on a dresser.

"It's funny you know. How you feel more secured like this." Sasuke snickered. "Locking yourself in a room with me."

Naruto glared at him. "You are my best friend. What's weird about it?"

Sasuke gazed back. "Interesting strategy."

"Ah, Sasuke, stop it." Naruto sighed and ran his fingers over his golden locks. "I'm not here to fight. Don't turn it into one."

Sasuke's gaze was on a painted sunflower. "I like this one you know. I think this must have been slip of your hand. It feels like the flower is smiling." He pointed at painting.

"You are serious." Naruto said, his eyes looking intensely at the raven.

"Yes, I am. See, this looks like smile." Sasuke smiled.

Naruto scowled. "Forget the damn flower."

Sasuke turned to him. "Its' hard. Reminds me of you."

Naruto gulped but kept his cool. "You are serious. I can see now."

"Thank god. There is still hope for your brain." Sasuke muttered, his expression still bored.

"I'm going to be serious as well." Naruto walked toward him and stood right in front of the seated raven, looking right into his eyes.

"You are my best friend. I really care about you. You are as dear as a brother for me, even if you don't consider yourself one. I really care about you and I really admire you. You are beautiful, kind, intelligent and many other things that I am not." He felt frustrated, his nervousness now obvious since he was trying to say the words as fast as possible, perhaps hoping to reduce the hurt he was about to cause his friend.

"But that's it. You are a friend. A brother. A man that I admire." He took a deep breath. "I don't love you."

He wished he could close his eyes or even better, hid his face from Sasuke but instead he just stood there, looking straight into Sasuke's beautiful onyx eyes.

Sasuke didn't say anything. Naruto's heart was hammering like crazy but Sasuke remained very calm.

Naruto wanted to shout, scream, grab the raven's arms and shake him, anything to pull a reply out of his damn perfect mouth. He was seriously considering the last when Sasuke finally opened his mouth.

"So unpredictable and yet so predictable."

Naruto gaped.

"What?" Was his stupid reply.

In a mere second, Sasuke's face changed, his bored expression replaced by an evil and predatory one. Suddenly fire was burning in his eyes and Naruto felt a lot shorter than he really was when Sasuke stood and almost hovered over him.

"You chose the perfect timing Naruto. I couldn't do this with that bitch around." Sasuke smirked and pounced at him, caughting him by surprise.

Naruto squeaked as he landed on the hard floor. A pain shot through his spine but his head wasn't hurt. Sasuke's arm was under it.

"Sasuke?" He stammered. This was not a reaction he had been expecting. "What are you doing?" He panicked as he realized he couldn't move, Sasuke body covering his. The other man was taller, even if he was leaner than Naruto, he still weighted enough to pin him to the floor. Naruto cursed and began thrashing around.

Sasuke smirked and placed his chin on the palm of his free hand, enjoying Naruto's struggle. "I'm actually enjoying this Naruto. I lost my cool these past days but now I finally know how this game goes."

He leaned down and licked at Naruto's earlobe. "Watch and learn!" Naruto felt his head pushed to the side while Sasuke leaned in and kissed the smooth skin over his pulse.

His lips hovered over Naruto's for a brief moment before they met. Naruto closed his eyes when he felt those hot lips. His whole body shuddered and he tried to focus all his attention on keeping his mouth firmly closed. He tried not to pant for breath, feeling the pale heavy body against his as Sasuke sucked on Naruto's bottom lip, kissing him carefully a few times before running his tongue over the lips. Breaking the kiss, Sasuke looked down at the glazed over blue eyes of the blond,

"Sasuke stop it, you idiot! Stop it!" Naruto opened his eyes and yelled at the raven, his hands shoving at his broad chest. Words froze in his throat as he looked at his best friend's face.

Sasuke was smiling. It was a beautiful smile. The most beautiful smile he had ever seen and he finally recognized the odd look of those eyes. Now he could tell why they looked so familiar. He had seen that look before.

He had seen it in his father's eyes as he would gaze down at Naruto.

There was no lust in Sasuke's eyes in that small moment as he gazed down at Naruto. He leaned down again and placed a chaste kiss on those slightly parted lips. Naruto was unable to move. His brain had long seized any activity. The whole world had frozen for him.

Sasuke smiled again and suddenly the fire was back in his eyes, turning his loving smile into a lustful smirk.

Not breaking eye contact with the blond, he slipped his hands under his Kimono and parted it. His gaze slowly traveled down to Naruto exposed tan chest. He sat up to admire the blond, his eyes memorizing each and every curve of his body and feeling himself getting harder at the sight. Sweat was already starting to form on his skin. He marveled in the beauty of it before looking into Naruto's eyes again, his eyes at half-mast .

"Dobe, breath."

The words started Naruto and with a sudden breath, air filled his lungs. He was once again aware of his surroundings. His breathing hitched and a full blush hit his face.

"Sa-Sasuke." His words were cut off as more sensation burst throughout his body, tightening his muscles and weakening his body as realization hit him. He was hard and judging from Sasuke's expression, he was well aware of that

There was a fire in his body, flaring deep inside as his heart beat wildly against his chest, his lungs demanding more and more air while his eyes slid shut as Sasuke gave him a long lick, from his neck up to his ear. He took the earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it gently. He kissed the point right behind the ear and then went down the neck again. He kissed Naruto's neck softly and smirked as Naruto moaned.

"This is wrong. This is wrong. Sasuke, stop!" Naruto pleaded, his chest heaving with breaths.

"Why?" Sasuke snapped, anger and fury back into his onyx eyes. "Because I actually want to do it? Because I like doing it? Because I'm enjoying it? You're enjoying it?" He hissed fiercely and yanked down Naruto's boxer in one motion. Naruto yelped and bucked his legs as Sasuke reached out and wrapped his fingers around Naruto's cock.

"This is forbidden. You know!" Naruto yelled and tried to kick the raven off himself. Sasuke growled. "Bullshit."

Sasuke crushed his lips on the soft ones. He tried to push his tongue in seeking for entrance but Naruto refused to let him. Sasuke growled against their lips and squeezed Naruto's member hard making him yelp. Taking the chance, he slipped his tongue in to deepen their kiss. Naruto closed his eyes, being drowned in the pleasurable sensation and all thoughts leaving him. The importance of the world was slipping away. He was going crazy.

Naruto was going through so many new feelings he had no idea how to comprehend them all. But he could definitely feel how hard he was, and he could tell Sasuke was just as aroused, judging by that hard member that kept rubbing against his thigh

Sasuke licked his lips and moved down Naruto's body, placing soft kisses and teasing bites on the tan skin of his shoulder, collarbone and neck.

"You can't do this!" Naruto grabbed at Sasuke's hair painfully.

"Watch me." he said and teased the soft curls at the base of Naruto's cock before cupping the wrinkled skin of Naruto's balls, rolling them gently. Naruto's hips bucked and his fingers curled. He groaned and arched against him, body humming for more even though he knew he should be scared shitless of the raven right now.

"Sa…ah…Sasuke." Naruto pleaded again and struggled.

Blue eyes went wide when Sasuke's mouth pressed against his, and before he could think, he opened his own and allowed the other to slip inside. Naruto finally gave in to his desires. He was now fully hard, pre-cum dripping from his throbbing cock. Sasuke growled, devouring Naruto's mouth as if his life depended on it. He tilted his head and shoved his tongue into the other's cavern, running the muscle over his tongue. Sasuke would never grow tired of that taste. It was purely _Naruto_. He would never be able to settle for anything else ever again. It would be this taste, or nothing at all.

He pried his lips from the blond's red and bruised ones and brought them to his neck, biting down hard. The pain seemed to turn Naruto on even more. He lowered his head and sucked the soft flesh tenderly. Sasuke's own erection was almost painful. He wrapped his fingers around Naruto's dripping cock, palming the head and smearing the precum. He slowly pumped Naruto's member making the blonde arch his back and moan loudly.

Sasuke reached forward and pinched a nipple, making Naruto let out a little squeak. Then he moved his mouth to suck on Naruto's hardened nubs, one hand rubbing the other nipple as he continued to pump Naruto faster and faster until Naruto's member was fully coated in pre-cum. A thin line of moisture snapped as Sasuke released a pert nub on Naruto's chest to kiss him again. Naruto was about to reach his climax soon. Tears were forming in his eyes as Sasuke continued to devoure his mouth.

"Aaa…haa…Sasukee!"

Suddenly his whole body trembled and the fire in his body exploded, a blinding pleasure taking over his whole body. Naruto's back arched and his mouth fell open in a silent scream as ribbons of white cum shot from his cock, covering Sasuke's hand and Naruto's own chest. Naruto continued trembling with pleasure, until Sasuke's strong hands wrapped around his hips tightened and pushed him down, successfully stilling his body.

Sasuke slowly let the member go and Naruto slumped down, panting heavily. Sasuke brought his hand to his own lips to lick off the cum. Naruto turned his head to look at him, his body shuddering as he watched the act.

"So Naruto tell me. Is this your habit, going around shooting cum into hands of men you admire, consider brother and call friend or…" He tilted his head and licked off his last finger. "am I an exception?"

Naruto trembled. He didn't have any answer.

**Tbc**

**

* * *

  
**

Muhahaha. Now before you go all kung fu on me, let me give you a good news. The next update will be in a week.

Yes, a week, not a month or two or three *grins sheepishly* IF you give me enough reviews. Yes, I want reviews. You know by now that I'm addicted to them even if I don't reply all the time.

And believe me, a lot is going to happen in the next chapter and Sasuke-chan is going to do something even crazier while Naru-chan discovers a few tiny bitty secrets.

So review my dears.


	13. Chapter 13:Normal Part II

Sasuke and Naruto were both sitting in Sakura's bedroom. She wanted to talk to  
only knows why she's bugging them. Naruto sat about a mile away from  
Sasuke, who was looking remorsefully at him. Naruto was done with him. He didn't  
go to his room anymore, he avoided him all the time. The last time they spoke  
was three days ago. Naruto had told him to repaint the room. Of course he had  
refused, Naruto just snorted and walked away quickly.

"Naruto" Sasuke said, sadness evident in his voice. Naruto didn't even look at  
him.  
"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Sakura screeched, walking into the room sitting on the  
bed.

"Naruto,come sit." She said, patting a space next to her.

"Yes,Sakura-hime." He said, sitting on the bed. His voice was cold and took a  
serious tone. His eyes were different too. His eyes were an icy blue color. Not  
the warm loving ones from before. "I want to go to the garden." He said.

Sakura looked at him, and began giggling. Sasuke looked at him as if he were mad. He  
wasn't allowed to go into the garden.

"Oh Naruto. You know, I forbade you from-"

He suddenly yanked her up to stand with him.

"Let. Her. Go. Naruto." Sasuke said slowly, standing up. Why was he acting like  
this?

"NARUTO!I ORDER YOU TO-"

"NO!I simply want to be allowed to go to the garden."

"NO!YOU WILL NOT!" She screamed, yanking her arm away. Naruto glared daggers at  
her, causing her to hide behind Sasuke.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?! Do you want a death wish?!" He yelled, worry, anger, and confusion in his voice. Suddenly, Naruto smiled a warm  
and loving smile. Sasuke's eyes widened. Something wasn't right.

"Fine" He said.

He slipped a knife out of his sleeve and held it to the side of his neck. "If I don't get to go,I'll kill myself." He stated calmly.

Sasuke paled.

Was he really gonna do that? No, he wouldn't. The dobe didn't have it in  
him.

"No you won't." He said, his lips forming a smirk. Naruto smiled insanely.

"Just watch." Sakura screamed when Naruto cut from his neck to his collar  
bone. Sasuke instantly dashed forward and knocked the knife away, slamming him  
into a wall.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" He screamed. Fear in his voice. Naruto pushed him  
aside. He grabbed Naruto's shirt yanking him back harshly, tearing it. His arm  
was bandaged from his wrist to his elbow. He dropped the torn piece of garment  
and looked at his arm, horror-stricken.

"What have you done?"

"It's your fault,Sasuke."He said,walking towards the bloodstained knife.

Sakura sitting and crying, and Sasuke frozen with fear.

"It is."He said, picking it up. "Because of you, I'm slowly going insane." He said, running  
the blade from his wrist to his elbow on his bandaged hand. Sasuke ran to him, tears falling from his eyes.

"STOP!"He cried grabbing Naruto.

"GUARDS!"

**Tbc**

**Now, did that give you a heart attack? Kidding, kidding. This was a scene written by AmayaxNaruto and her friend. I didn't want it to go to waste so I decided to scary the hell out of you guys with it. It's quite gory isn't it? Aren't you just grateful that I'm writing the story? Now look at the number of my reviews. I write 27 page and you don't write a single sentence as the review.**

**Now, I was supposed to update in a week. Really only one week has passed. I was there, sipping tea while enjoying the weather in my own dimension when I decided to take a tour to real world. Such foolishness! The result was a project landing in my hands followed by several exams. I will never set a date again. I suck at meeting it!**

**And I wasn't that motivated to update. I did say that I worked A LOT and asked you guys for review. Look how many I have. Am I asking for too much? When so many people have the story in their alert and don't bother to leave a word, well of course all motivation disappears. I'm updating because they were people who took my words as a promise. I did say IF! And well, they are always wonderful reviews that really mean a lot to me and make my whole day. This is to all the people who are kind enough to leave me a word and love this story enough to even write their own scenes. Thank you my dears. I will now shut up and let you read the real story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 13: Normal II**

He didn't trust himself anymore so he ran. He had never been more aware of a person in his whole life. He could tell when he was near, when he was approaching or when he was leaving.

There was something different about the air when he was around.

And there was something different about him when he was around.

He knew he was hurting him. Very bad! He was avoiding him like a plague and so far he had been successful. The only time he really had to face the other man was the times when Sakura insisted on sharing a meal.

Even she could tell something was wrong. Naruto was very cold and Sasuke was even colder.

He hadn't tried to corner Naruto even once. He hadn't tried to trap him and force a reply out of him like before.

He was cold…and hurt. Naruto could tell in a few moments that his mask would slip. But he couldn't ease that pain.

He couldn't do anything. He was absolutely useless.

He would spend all day staring at ceiling and avoiding everyone else. At night, he was even worse.

He couldn't feel anything. He would open his eyes and find Sakura sleeping beside him but he couldn't remember a single moment from their love-making sessions.

Love-making sessions.

Such meaningless words.

The whole harem was expecting some kind of explosion. They would tense when either Naruto or Sasuke would pass and resume their gossips immediately afterwards.

Sai had told him bunch of ridiculous stuff. Like Sasuke was about to lose his place and that was the reason of his behavior.. Like Naruto had become mentally unstable and Sasuke was at fault.. Like the two husbands had finally reached the breaking point…

Breaking point.

How ironic.

He had completely forgotten about the letter he was going to send to Tsunade. He had found it crumpled in his pocket long after Zabuza had left.

Somehow it didn't matter anymore.

Haku was the only one who had remained silent through the whole week Naruto had spent like a zombie.

Not a single word of concern or consolation. Perhaps that was why Naruto could sit beside him for hours and feel just a little at peace.

But that day the empty whole in his chest finally started bleeding, so much that he couldn't ignore anymore.

A messenger had came, delivering a very important message from the palace and Sakura had left them in hurry, leaving both Sasuke and Naruto alone at the tea table.

She had started this whole tea table gathering after she had found out about Sasuke and Naruto having tea together each evening. Now it was impossible to request her demand.

Naruto wasn't worried. He was sure Sasuke was going to remain silent and cold. That's why he was started when he heard the raven's deep voice.

"So, when you are actually conscious, you choose to run away?"

Naruto's head jerked up before he could control himself and he found himself staring right into Sasuke's deep onyx eyes.

His next move was jumping out of the chair and running away.

Of course Sasuke didn't chase him. He remained there, his head hanging low as he stirred his tea and smiled bitterly.

Naruto stumbled his way through the Harem's corridors. He didn't care where he was going. Anywhere was fine as long as he didn't have to look into Sasuke's eyes.

He couldn't stand the sadness in those eyes, knowing perfectly well that he was the cause of it.

He scrambled into a room and quickly shut the door. He took a steady breath and leaned against the door, his eyes taking in the surrounding for the first time.

It was an old library, obviously a vacant one. He took another deep breath and slowly stalked toward a table covered by scrolls and old books. He just wanted to keep his mind busy and this looked like the perfect place for burying him self. He scrunched his nose in this distaste while observing the thick dust covering the books. He looked around again. Perhaps this was not a library but a place to store old and useless books.

What kinds of book were considered useless? He wondered to himself as he read the titles.

'The flying bird'. Looked like a poem. He shook his head. He wasn't that much into poems. 'How to cook a delicious frog.' He stared at the title before passing to the next one. Obviously these books deserved eating dust.

'Harem rules.' Heh. Something around one hundred new versions were available.

'The princess and I.' The story of an idiotic husband falling in love with another princess.

'Arts of seduction.' Naruto raised an eyebrow and slowly pulled the book out and kept it in his hand.

'History of Konoha.' Nice, he had read about ten times, courtesy of Iruka of course.

'Clans of Konoha.'

'As we keep our eyes shut.'

He stared at the title. What the hell did that mean? He pulled the book out and stalked toward a chair before slumping down in it. He coughed a little, thanks to all the floating dust and opened the book. Several pieces of old paper fell from the inside and scattered around.

Naruto cursed and bent down to gather them. They were very old yellowish papers among them and he had a hard time picking them without destroying them. He was about to pick the last piece of paper when his hand froze, his eyes widening as one word caught his attention.

'The Kushina-hime's tragedy.'

His heart began pounding in his chest while air left his lungs for a mere moment. He quickly picked the paper but paused before reading it. He wasn't sure he wanted to remember it. He wasn't sure he was prepared, specially now that his mind was in enough of chaos but he also knew that he had missed a lot of important things as a child. He wanted to know. At least part of him wanted to know and that part was too strong.

He gazed down at the paper and with a deep breath, began reading.

**You dare, you dare to keep your eyes shut? Even after having the blood of the most precious people on your hands? You who wept and mourned the death of your beloved princess and her dear husbands before resuming your every day lives like this tragedy had nothing to do with you?**

**You dare to call this protecting the pillars of our country?**

**What is this country of yours? Can you call a total of 30 women a country? If not, then how dare you ignore the remaining population of 1000 men? Their will, their lives, their dreams!**

**You dare to call this controlling the male population?**

**THIS SLAVERY OF YOURS?**

**So how much time do you need to see your so-called perfect system crumble down?**

**Your pathetic equilibrium is nothing more than …**

Naruto's hand shook as he realized the rest of the sentence was unreadable. His heart was an inch away from jumping out of his chest. He quickly searched for the next words, praying to all the gods while doing so.

**You know who caused this. You know you are responsible, you who forced him on her. She was happy. She had the best of lives with her beloved husband but no, you had to push your stupid rules on her, you had to force a completely unwilling husband on a completely unwilling wife. Kyuubi hated her and she hated him back. Yet according to your perfect rules she had to take a second official husband and he had to be…**

More unreadable words. Naruto yelled in anger and kicked the table. Kyuubi hated his mother? That was a lie! The guy had killed his father for his mother's love!

**She accepted it. She accepted it. She was willing to have this relationship. She was willing to share because she knew better than anyone else how much he loved him as well. That's why they hated each other. Because they could tell the other's love was also true. Perhaps if it wasn't for Minato, they could have been best friends but Minato existed and so did their love for him.**

**AND YOU! YOU HAD TO DESTROY EVERYTHING!**

Naruto jumped as he realized he had reached the bottom of the paper. He dropped all the papers, scattering them on the floor again before falling into his knees, his hands shaking as he searched for the next page.

"Please. Please, please!" He chanted again and again.

He grabbed the second page, recognizing the author's handwritings immediately.

**Why? Why? They were living their lives! Was it any of your business who she slept with or what she allowed in her harem!? **

**So kyuubi killed Minato out of pure jealousy and commit suicide from the guilt? Why accusing them of a crime that you can't even write down in your records?**

**Honestly only a five year old child may believe this ridiculous story of yours. The man almost got killed protecting him, now why would he take the same life? What jealousy? Kyuubi didn't give a damn about being first or second and neither did Minato or even Kushina. Life for these people was much more than that. Much more than what you tyrants can ever dream about. **

**Why couldn't you shut the hell up and let them leave their lives?**

**I will destroy you! I will destroy each and every one of you cold-hearted people who were responsible for their deaths.**

**You will pay for Minato's pain as he killed himself to protect his most precious people. The kindest and the most beautiful man in our country executed himself with his own hands to stop you devils from hurting his most important people.**

**You weren't expecting that, were you? That's why you were frightened when you heard Minato had died in place of Kyuubi. That's why you panicked when he took the blame. That wasn't in your plan, was it? You just wanted to teach others a lesson. You didn't want the greatest man of Konoha to be accused of infidelity. **

**I think he knew that when he took his life. That he was teaching his own lesson. **

**To love and to not fear.**

**And of course you will pay my best friend's life as she and her second husband too k their lives, not being able to live without their most beloved one.**

**And you will pay for that innocent child who watched his whole family commit suicide without knowing why.**

**And you will pay for my pain as I scattered her ashes. **

**I know what you will do now. You will destroy all evidence and erase all the truth. You will pretend to be the best country of the world and you will kill me in the battlefield, mourning for me as a brave princess who died for her country.**

**And I will laugh at you from my grave, as your beloved equilibrium falls and a new era begins.**

**Now keep you eyes shut and enjoy while you can.**

******

_Blood dripped down the man's chin and his body trembled violently, resulting in more blood streaming down his chest._

'_Papa…Papa… No…please' The little boy cried desperately, his little fists clenching the man's blood-drenched robe._

' _Na…ru…to' The man smiled at his child, still beautiful at the verge of dying._

'_Papa…don't leave me Papa!' The child wailed and placed his small hands on either sides of his father's face. He could feel the warmth of life leaving his father's body as his eyes became heavier, the light in them disappearing slowly. The man lifted a hand to caress the child's tear-wet cheek._

'_Naruto… Don't…leave your life…in fear…or distrust…be fr..eee,' The man's body trembled again and after inhaling a deep breath, remained motionless._

'_Papa…PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'_

_Darkness._

_Darkness was everywhere._

_The only thing that exist in his world._

_Nothing else held any meaning._

_The scene changed. A little blond child was nagging at his father._

'_Papa I'm afraid. The way he looks at me… he is scary.'_

_The child whined._

_The Blond man smiled. 'Don't be Naruto. He won't harm you. He is not a scary person…he simply …looks like that.' The man chuckled and ruffled the child's hair. "I will talk to him."_

"_Kyuubi, stop looking at him like that! You know that you look scary to little children." Minato laughed at the taller man._

"_Hm." Was the red-haired man's only reply._

"_Don't hm me. Stop glaring already."_

"_I'm not glaring. This is my face!"_

"_Well, smile then. Try. That's it. Just a little more and…ok, you know what? Don't smile. This face is worse." _

_The child yawned, sleep taking over him as his father's beautiful voice ringed in his head._

_The scene changed. _

_Someone was yelling at him._

"_Naruto have you lost your mind? You could have died! If Kyuubi wasn't there to catch you…god, child, are you trying to kill us?" His parents yelled at him._

"_It's fine. Don't make such a big fuss." Kyuubi growled._

"_Your arm is broken. You took the hit if not…" His father ran a hand through his hair with frustration._

_The child felt very small. _

"_God, he is a boy. Let it go already." Red-haired man growled again._

_Scene changed again._

"_You slept with him last night! It's my turn so get lost." The red-haired woman glared at the other man._

_Kyuubi snorted. "Remember you lost the game? Here is what I want. A whole week!"_

_Kushina's mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding me? A week? I will kill you!" She punched the other man weakly._

"_Now, now, children. Learn to share!" The blond man snickered._

"_You shut up." Both red hairs turned to him._

"_Tonight is my turn."_

"_Hm, I'm afraid it's not gonna happen."_

"_Bring it on pretty boy."_

"_Oh, please. You're not big enough."_

"_Oi, stop it. Don't I have a say in this?"_

"_No, you don't."_

"_No, you don't."_

"_My, why you two team up only against me?"_

_Scene changed._

_The man stared at the motionless body drenched in blood. his long red hair covering his face like a curtain. The child crawled away from him in fear, his whole body trembling in agony._

'_Go away. Go away.' Child wailed and shook his head._

_The man's lips stretched into a tight line. Slowly he fell into his knees._

'_Go away. Go away.'_

_He leaned down and pressed his lips on the dead man's lifeless ones, a tear falling on the corpse face._

'_Go away. Go away.'_

_He lifted his head…A hoarse laugh filled the room, his red eyes burning with madness and insanity…_

'_Naruto. Forgive me child. I couldn't protect him.''_

_Blood_

_Blood was everywhere._

_Scene changed again._

'_You know Naruto…I'm…I'm very sorry. I wanted to….to be by your side…to watch you turn into the same man as him but…but you know…Mommy is weak….Mommy can't tolerate this anymore….not when…he's gone….he's gone….Please forgive Mommy.'_

_The woman sobbed into the child's ear._

"_I couldn't protect them. I couldn't protect them."_

_Blood_

_Blood was everywhere._

"Naruto, wake up! Wake up you idiot! WAKE UP NARUTO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Naruto yelled and started out of his place, clamming hard into a bigger hard body. His whole body trembled and it took him a few moments to recognize the person who was holding him protectively in his arms.

He had landed in Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke." He sobbed, his fists clenching Sasuke's Kimono as he hid his face in the nape of his neck. "Sasuke." He sobbed again.

"Shh…calm down. It's over now. You were dreaming. It's over." Sasuke said, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke." Naruto kept repeating the name in a hysteric matter. His whole body was out of control, cold as ice and covered with sweats.

"Calm down Naruto. Everything is fine." Sasuke rocked him, resting his chin on top of Naruto's blond head.

"No, nothing is fine. Nothing is right. My mind is so messed up." Naruto raised his head, tears running down his face as torrent of words were finally released from his heart. "I'm confused. I was wrong. He didn't kill my father. He loved my father. They all killed themselves. But why? I don't understand. Who is she? My mother's best friend? I don't remember such a person. Kyuubi and my father have been in relationship and seems my mother was informed. Seems she even approved of it. I don't understand." He shook his head and clutched at it. "I don't understand."

Sasuke listened in silence, his eyes not leaving Naruto's face for a second until the other collapsed in exhaustion. He slowly lay Naruto down and adjusted the pillow under his head.

"Calm down Naruto. It doesn't matter why they died. You have been born in a place full of love and passion. Perhaps that's why you have turned into such a wonderful person. Sleep now. What matters now is your life." He smiled gently and caressed his soft blond hair.

Naruto stared at him. Sasuke's hand was warm and kind. His eyes were soothing and his were beautiful. He stared at the other man until his heart was beating normally and the cold in his chest had melted away.

He closed his eyes while his hand encircled Sasuke's wrist. "Don't leave me." He clenched the hand with desperation, his nails digging into the soft skin and bruising it.

Darkness took over him.

**

Naruto placed the papers in the wooden chest he kept safe in his closet and locked it. He took a deep breath and pushed it into the depth of the closet.

He felt much better than before. In fact, he felt like his shoulders were free of a very heavy burden. It was a strange feeling. One he couldn't really describe. The air felt fresh in his lungs and his body felt much lighter than before.

He felt free. Something he had hardly felt since entering Sakura's harem.

And he owed it all to Sasuke, even if Sasuke himself was not informed. Lat night, he had dreamed of the raven man. In his dream, Sasuke had come to his room. Somehow the feel of those strong arms around his body and the warmth those soothing words had felt very real to him.

He clenched and unclenched his right hand. The hand he had held Sasuke's with. In his dream, Sasuke had told him something very strange.

"_Calm down Naruto. It doesn't matter why they died. You have been born in a place full of love and passion. Perhaps that's why you have turned into such a wonderful person. Sleep now. What matters now is your life."_

A place full of love and passion. He still needed a lot of time to clear his head. He still needed to find out about many things, about the love circling in his mother's harem, about why they decided to commit suicide in group and about the ones who were responsible.

But he knew one thing for sure. Nightmare time was over. He was no longer a small weeping child. True, he was a husband and as a husband there wasn't much he could do. But he was going to live his life. He was going to solve the mysteries without drowning in the nightmares.

And he was certainly going to fight his way to freedom.

Something had changed inside of him.

He slowly stalked out of the room and closed the door. He had to see Sasuke. He knew the real Sasuke had nothing to do with the one in his dream, but he still needed to see his face. After all, real or not, Sasuke had been the one guiding him to his salvation.

**

He could hear Sakura talking to Sasuke inside her chamber. He was about to knock when his fingers froze.

"What happened to your hand Sasuke?" Came out Sakura's voice.

"It's nothing." Sasuke's voice was tired and distant.

"Nothing? You have a red ring around your wrist. Honestly, what happened?" Sakura insisted.

Naruto stared at the door's surface. Slowly, he stepped back and walked away from the door.

And as he walked, something changed inside of him, took a new form and overwhelmed his feelings.

He knew he was blushing. The heat was his evidence.

**

"Naruto?"

Naruto blinked. The room was dark and the moon rays passing the transparent curtains were the only source of light.

Sakura's lips were slightly parted, sweat trickling down her face.

"Are, are you alirght?" She panted, her cheeks colored pink from the heat and sensation.

Naruto blinked again. His throat went dry. He was inside Sakura. He could feel her tight heat around his cock.

But he couldn't remember a damn thing from moments ago.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't like how you act recently. It feels you're not really here or…worse, that you're thinking of someone else."

Naruto swallowed hard.

Sakura sighed. "Enough. I'm not in the mood anymore."

Naruto didn't say anything. He pulled out of his wife and grabbed a towel to clean himself.

"You're not hard." Sakura whispered, his eyes looking intensely at Naruto's perfectly formed tanned body.

"Sorry." He muttered.

She sighed again. "What is wrong with you? You better get over this melancholy of yours very soon." She glared.

Nauto hung his head, his bangs hiding his eyes. "Forgive me."

"Whatever." She shook her head and patted the mattress. "Lay down. I want your warmth."

He obeyed. Sakura snuggled into his warm chest and released a sigh of content.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Can I…ask you a question?"

"What?" she muttered.

"What would you do if…if Sasuke was in love with someone else?" Naruto whispered into her ear.

Sakura's eyes widened in less than a second. Naruto's whole body tensed as his wife started out of her place and straddled Naruto, grabbing his shoulders.

"WHAT?" She yelled and shook him violently. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HE IS IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE? WHO? WHO? " She shrieked, her face very scary as her eyes glazed with fury and jealousy.

"Calm down, Sakura." Naruto whispered on a low but calm tone. "I said if."

"Oh." Sakura blinked and released his shoulder. "Oh." She repeated again and took a deep breath. Obviously she was embarrassed for her sudden outburst but quickly she regained her composure.

Naruto watched as her eyes turned hard. "Sasuke is mine. Mine! My own. He loves me and only me. It's impossible for him to love anyone else." He climbed off Naruto and laid down again. Naruto remained motionless, his eyes at the ceiling.

"I won't allow it." She whispered. "His existence is mine." She turned her back to Naruto.

Silence took over the room and minutes passed. Naruto was sure Sakura had fallen asleep when she talked again.

"Did you know that Uchiha clan prefer to be warriors?" She whispered, her back still toward Naruto.

"Usually they give out their eldest son as a husband and train the rest as warriors. That's why Uchiha husbands are considered were precious. They are all beautiful and healthy with many skills." She took a deep breath.

"First son a husband and second a warrior. That's the tradition."

Naruto could no longer hear himself breathing. He wasn't even sure if he was.

"I forced them to train Sasuke for being a husband. I met him when I was very small. He was leaving for military school. He was beautiful." She paused.

"I went straight to my mother and told her about a beautiful Uchiha boy." Her tone changed, she sounded like she was smiling. "She laughed. She said, my Sakura is growing up. I told her that I want the boy. I want him to be my husband when I turn into a princess. She smiled and told me the boy is destined to become a warrior. I told her I don't care." She paused again.

My mother spoke to his clan. She also spoke to queen Tsunade and then they decided to have a petition. My mother called after other princesses. They came and looked at him. Everyone but two voted for his transfer to training harems. They too thought it was a waste to have him become a warrior. I was very happy. I was sure he was going to become mine…but then…" Her voice took another form, now angry and jealous. "Ino, Karin and other girls saw him as well. They were curious about this boy and so they came to see him." She growled. "Those wretched beings. I saw him first." She took a deep breath. "Of course, I wasn't going to lose." She turned around to face Naruto. "At the end, he was given to me as a birthday gift." She giggled. "Of course, we had to threaten his clan a little but well, everything worked out for the best." She smiled happily.

"He would have been a great warrior." Naruto whispered.

Sakura shrugged. "Maybe but he got lucky. He got to be a husband." She closed her eyes.

"His life is mine. Even his death is mine." She snuggled into her pillow.

"As is yours."

**Tbc**

**

* * *

  
**

**Next update will be…whenever I have time.**

**Of course reviews have the greatest power. They totally rule over me. I wanted to write more but I think it's about time to update. Look forward to the third part.**

**Anyone interested in doing a fan art? I really really wish for one!**


	14. Chapter 14: To love

**Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews. They keep me going!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kadaj_chan (or Kai's kitty, whatever name you know her by) who totally rocks and nudges me back to life whenever I drift away to my own dimension!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: To love**

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the door of his room opened. Only one person was allowed to enter his room without knocking so he resumed reading his book without sparing a glance.

The intruder didn't say anything. He simply stalked to the other side of the room, like Sasuke didn't exist to begin with and began tracing the patterns on the walls with his fingers.

Minutes passed and slowly Sasuke began to feel uncomfortable. A silent Naruto was not considered in anyway normal.

So he sighed and dropped the book he was reading in his lap. He pinched the edge of his nose and rubbed his tired eyes. He had hardly slept. He was about to open his mouth and scold the blond for bothering him without reason when said blond spoke first.

"I found these the other day. " He said in a calm tone and placed a pack of paper in front of Sasuke before returning to tracing the painted sunflowers.

Sasuke's eyebrow rose as he leaned forward and grabbed the first paper. It was some kind of document. His eyes widened as he recognized the royal mark at the bottom of page. The paper he was holding was a report about….

He stared at it dumbfounded.

The paper was about the execution of a husband for rebelling against his princess and trying to take over the Harem. He dropped the paper and picked another. This one was about a husband who had been sentenced to five years of prison for having rebellious intentions. The next one was about the transfer of a husband to army. Each and every paper was about different cases of rebel.

"What is this Naruto?" He lifted his head and stared at the blond while he continued to trace the walls with his fingers, his face without any expressions, his eyes empty.

"Zabuza got me those. I asked him to sneak them out of the palace and he went to someone who always loves to break the rules." He smiled, his eyes still empty. "You know how Hidan is."

"I don't have any idea who he is and I don't give a damn. Why did you ask for these papers? Hah?" Sasuke scowled and threw the last paper away.

He stood and began to walk to the blond before he stopped himself. Naruto was very calm while he himself was breathing heavily. He closed his eyes for a moment, calming himself. He turned around, walking to the table to pour himself a glass of wine. He didn't want to hurt the blond in another outburst of anger.

If he really meant what Sasuke thought he meant, then….

"My father told me to live and to love." Naruto spoke again and Sasuke froze at the words.

"He told me not to fear and to love but I'm afraid I can't be that way." He smiled bitterly, finally an emotion beginning to swirl in his eyes. Sadness! "I'm not as strong as he was." He turned around and faced Sasuke. His eyes were determined as he gazed into Sasuke's dark eyes but Sasuke could tell that deep down he was in pain.

Sasuke placed his glass of wine on the table. Looking away from Naruto for a moment to sit down, he took his time before staring right into Naruto's blue eyes.

"I'm listening." He said in a calm tone, his face was lifeless, senseless.

They both were.

Naruto smiled. "I think father also knew it, that with love comes a lot of fear but he tried to encourage me….after all, that's what all parents do." He walked to Sasuke and pulling a chair, sat in front of him.

"I know one thing, if he knew what was going to happen after his death, he too, would have feared."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just sat there waiting…waiting for something he didn't even know ….maybe an explosion, one that could shatter his whole world.

"I don't know the details but he died thinking he was protecting my mother and her second husband." He smiled bitterly. "He died in vein."

"These papers…" He reached for one and gently picked it up. "Are supposedly about rebellious husbands but after asking around I found out, that these too, are about love."

They looked into each other's eyes, a gentle breeze flowing inside the room and touching their feverish skins. It wasn't a real breeze. It was coming from the special coolers placed around the Harem. Nothing was real in this Harem. The only real thing to Naruto was the man sitting in front of him and he was determined to protect this man.

"I will never love you." Naruto said in a low tone, trying to hide his emotions and failing miserably as his voice shook.

"I CAN'T love you because…"He took a deep breath. "That will harm you. And we will have the same fate as…my parents."

"Are you scared, Naruto?" Sasuke tilted his head, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Naruto's face hardened. "Yes, I just said that I am. I am very scared."

"I will protect you." Sasuke whispered.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME!" Naruto yelled and jumped to his feet, his mask completely slipping as feelings overwhelmed him. The chair fell down, the sound echoing in the room.

"Then what is this about?" Sasuke said, very calm and collected.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" Naruto pursed his lips together.

"What is this about Naruto? I can't tell until you tell me." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked into those deep onyx eyes and wondered about his answer. "I don't…" His voice shook and he closed his eyes, taking another deep breath. "I can't see you hurt ever again."

"I am hurt. You hurt me." Sasuke scowled

Naruto's eyes snapped open. "What?"

"Your protection hurts me. I don't need it." Sasuke growled.

"Uchiha." Naruto growled back.

"I'm the one who will protect you!" Sasuke rose from his chair, hovering over the shorter man as fury took over his calm face.

"You think I will risk your safety even for one moment?" Sasuke yelled.

"No, Sasuke, NO!" Naruto yelled back and stepped away from him. "I have watched my father DIE in front of my eyes. I have lost my whole family in a blink of an eye. Why can't you understand that?" Naruto yelled with frustration. "And there is no way, no way…" Sasuke grabbed his shoulders, interrupting him. "We are not THEM!" He howled. "You think I haven't thought about it?" Naruto slapped Sasuke's hands away and pushed him away furiously. "I don't give a damn Uchiha! I don't care how much you have thought about this but I'm not going to risk." He glared.

"But you love me." Sasuke whispered, stepping away.

Naruto stared at him. "Why does it matter Sasuke?"

"It matters to me." Sasuke replied. "Now…do you?" He asked again.

Naruto blinked, trying to fight the tears welling in his eyes. "You knew it way before me and now you have to ask?" He snickered bitterly.

"Do you?" Sasuke asked again, his voice so low that Naruto could hardly hear him.

"You know what, now that you insist for an answer, I give you one. The only one that I CAN give and that's No." Naruto said calmly, his eyes lifeless as words came out of his mouth.

"All I am asking is for you to say the truth for once." Sasuke trembled slightly, his eyes glaring holes into Naruto's face.

"And then what, you will let go?" Naruto fumed.

"No." Sasuke sat down on his chair and poured himself another glass in an attempt to calm himself, his eyes refusing to look at Naruto.

"No? NO?" Naruto howled. "Did you listen to a single word of mine?"

"Yes, I did Uzumaki, a lot more than you yourself."

"Then we will forget about this right? Everything will be normal again, right?" Naruto begged, throwing his hands in the air out of frustration.

"Is that what you're asking me? To act like nothing has happened? You really think now that I have known this life, now that I know what it feels like to truly love someone…I can let go and act normal again?" Sasuke slammed the glass on the table, the sound of glass shattering filled the room.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." Naruot murmured, his eyes on Sasuke's hand, worried over any possible injuries.

Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze and smirked bitterly. "You're cruel." He stated like he was reporting tomorrow's weather.

"Great." Naruto forced a smile. "Hate me. Now you have a reason to." He turned around and walked towards the door. He gasped as Sasuke's strong hands grabbed him and pushed him to the wall. How Sasuke could get behind him in less than a second was always a mystery. He closed his eyes, waiting for a blow that he well deserved to come but it never did. He opened his eyes and found himself looking into Sasuke's bottomless eyes. He just stared back, Sasuke's face calm and collected before he finally let go.

Sasuke turned around, looking away from Naruto. "Leave." Was his only word

Naruto didn't need to hear more.

**

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura moaned as Naruto thrust into her. It was passed midnight .They were both sweating heavily, their breaths coming out in short pants as their bodies moved in harmony.

"You're…different… tonight." She panted, her nails scratching Naruto's back as pleasure shot through her body.

"I'm making love to my wife. How is that different?" Naruto panted and lifted his head to look into her eyes, a drop of sweat trickling down his face .

Suddenly he froze, his mouth falling open as he stared at the face in front of him.

Sasuke?

"What's wrong? Why did you stop? Don't stop." Sakura moaned, her voice successfully shattering the image in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto shook his head furiously. "Damn it." He cursed.

"A candle! I have to light a candle." He scrambled away to grab one. He needed something, anything that could help him remember this was Sakura not Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't there. He couldn't be there and he wasn't supposed to.

"What? WHY?" Sakura moaned, already missing his husband's warmth. Naruto was warm, very warm, even feverish.

"I want to see your eyes." Naruto lit the candle before embracing her wife again. Sakura smiled, her green eyes shining under the candle's light as she licked his ear. "You are such a sweet talker."

**

Naruto yawned sleepily and robbed his eyes. A pair of hands was shaking his shoulders in a very not gentle way but he was too tired to acknowledge them. He had hardly slept last night, maybe two hours or less.

"What? What is it?" He whined and slapped the hand away just to receive a slap in the face.

"Wake up you moron!" Naruto blinked. Aw, the lovely voice, the gentle touch.

"Wife!" He chirped and opened his eyes. "I missed you." He grabbed Sakura's waist and pulled her into bed.

"Naruto!" She giggled and fell on top of him. "This is the best day ever."

Naruto blinked, a little more conscious than before. "Hah, why?"

Sakura grabbed his face with both hands, grinning from ear to ear. "I finally have my both husbands." She squealed and hugged him tightly.

Naruto blinked again. "Hah? You mean Sasuke has crawled out of the grave? I'm sorry Sakura, he may look like a zombie but he IS alive, or actually he was last night."

Sakura smacked him in the head. "No, moron! He is healed!"

Naruto froze. He practically felt his heart dropping to the bottom of his stomach and shattering into millions of pieces, each piece piercing his body from inside. The blood in his veins had frozen along with his all other senses.

Sasuke was healed.

Indeed, he knew that but…now Sakura knew…which meant…

'_I want everything to be normal again.' _Have been his exact same words.

Now everything was normal again. The way it was supposed to be.

"Naruto?"

He blinked when Sakura's fingers touched his face. "You…alright baby?"

Naruto stared at her. At her flawless skin, her pink lips, the same lips that Sasuke was going to kiss. The same skin Sasuke was going to make love to.

Never to him! Never again!

"I'M FINE!" He threw his hands in the air and moved so suddenly that Sakura who had straddled him yelped and fell off.

"Oops, sorry, honey!" Naruto grinned sheepishly and reached for her.

"Naruto!" She smacked him before crawling out of the bed and straightening her hair.

"I'm so happy. He told me right after I woke up."

"Did he?" Naruto had found a sudden interest in his pillow and was currently fiddling with it.

"Yes. Actually he scared me. He was right here." She pointed at a rocking chair placed in front of the bed.

Naruto blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Yeah, I don't know how long he had been sitting there, watching us."

But it couldn't have been that long. Naruto had fallen asleep for only two hours and …why would Sasuke do that? Why?

Naruto dropped his head in shame. He was very ashamed and felt so guilty for a reason he that he only knew deep down in his heart.

He felt very ashamed.

"Naruto what's wrong with you? You keep dozing off." Sakura narrowed her eyes, the hand she was using to comb her hair pausing in the middle of air.

"Nothing!" Naruto shook his head. "I'm happy for you….I'm happy for him." He gave her a lifeless smile.

Sakura looked at him a little more before smiling. She walked towards the bed and reaching a hand, tousled his hair.

"Don't worry. Your place is reserved. Things are just normal again."

Naruto remained silent as she dressed and left the room.

He sat there for minutes. How long, he didn't know. He didn't feel like doing anything, anything like moving, living.

The rocking chair squeaked and Naruto almost jumped out of his skin. He had been so deeply in a daze that he had completely missed the entrance of another presence, the same presence that had already filled his mind…and heart.

"Sasuke." His voice came out as a whisper as he gazed at the silent man who gracefully positioned himself in the chair, resting his chin on his hand and gazing back casually with his dark eyes.

There was nothing special in those dark eyes as Naruto looked at them. They were simply…normal.

Naruto smiled, swallowing down the lump in his throat. "I heard the news, Sakura is practically dancing."

When Sasuke didn't reply, he continued his rambling, intending to fill the silence. "Well, I have to say I don't understand her, considering what a great husband I am, she has no use for you!" Naruto crossed his hands and grinned.

When Sasuke still didn't reply, his face fell and his grin disappeared. "Fine." He sighed and closed his mouth.

When minutes passed and Sasuke remained motionless, Naruto decided it was time to change his clothes and go down for the breakfast. He slipped out of bed and walked to the door leading to his own chamber. He gave Sasuke one last look. He was still sitting there except his eyes were now gazing at something that Naruto couldn't see.

Naruto shook his head and left the room. 10 minutes later he was in a sky blue robe that Tsunade had given to him as birthday present. His hand went for the knob when he paused and gazed at the other door leading to Sakura's room. Was Sasuke still there?

He furrowed his eyebrows and decided to check. Somehow he felt Sasuke was still there, waiting for his return.

He was right. Sasuke was still there. He lifted his head and looked at Naruto as he entered the room again. They stared into each other's eyes before Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sasuke, as much as I enjoy spending time in pure silence, I'm hungry. So if you don't feel like talking…" He turned around and grabbed the knob.

"Are you happy now?'

Naruto's hand froze as he finally heard Sasuke's deep voice. He didn't turn around and stayed there, his back to Sasuke as he took a deep breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He glared at the knob, something that Sasuke couldn't see.

"Are things normal enough for you?"

Naruto bit down on his bottom lip before answering. "Yes, they are."

"Are you happy?" Sasuke repeated himself, his tone cold and lifeless.

Naruto squeezed his eyes closed. "Things are normal again."

Sasuke scoffed before rising from the chair. "Well, that's good."

"What's good?" Naruto turned around and glared at him. He had a feeling that they were talking about two separate subjects.

"That life is normal for you." Sasuke began stalking toward his own door.

"What's that supposed to mean? Things aren't normal for you?" Naruto scowled, clenching his fisted hands.

Sasuke turned around and gave him one of his most horrifying death glares. "Were you expecting them to BE?" Naruto flinched, surprise replacing his anger as Sasuke's voice raised.

"Of course, things are not normal you moron. Things will never be normal for me. I'm not like you, I don't lie to myself and guess what? I'm not a coward either!" Sasuke growled.

Naruto jerked, He was a moment away from grabbing Sasuke and giving him a piece of his mind but he managed to control himself in time.

Sasuke was free to call him a coward. He had given him this right.

"Say whatever you want Sasuke. If it makes you feel better." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

Sasuke fell silent, his fury disappearing as he watched Naruto, how old he looked, how drained he looked and how sad he looked. He sighed. He didn't want to hurt him like this, although there was a part of him that wanted to kill the man in front of him. He released a sigh.

"It doesn't." he whispered.

Naruto blinked and opened his eyes.

"It doesn't make me feel good and you know what's even worse?" He looked at Naruto, tilting his head.

Naruto shook his head. He felt like crying, maybe because Sasuke looked about ready to cry or maybe because he himself simply wanted to cry.

"You making love to Sakura and I having to listen to it every damn night." Sasuke smiled bitterly.

Blood drained from Naruto's face. He wanted to open his mouth and say something, defend himself, that this was his duty, that he wanted to protect Sasuke…that this was the right thing to do but instead he simply stood there and stared at the other man.

"Things will never be normal for me because I love you and that will never change. I'm tired of listening to Sakura's noises and moans and you touching her and making love to her with a wall between us."

"I'm not making love to her." Naruto whispered, his voice barely coming out…"I'm just…"

"It doesn't matter. I'm tired of playing games. She won't let me off anyway and this way…" He looked Naruto in the eyes. "This way I can keep her away from you…before I go insane enough to kill her." And with those words, he turned around and left the room.

Naruto threw back his head and stared at the ceiling. "This is the right thing." He whispered. "I'm not going to cry."

**

"Here Naruto" Sakura smiled and placed a beautiful vase of sunflowers in front of him. Naruto blinked. It was quite beautiful but it had one little problem. It wasn't made from real flowers.

"This…is gold." Naruto stated with a stupid look in his face.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Of course it is you moron and pure gold!" She clapped her hands in excitement. "Aren't you happy?"

Naruto blinked. Registering her words was very hard and he had a hard time even seeing her. Something was hammering in his brain and the last thing he needed was noise! Yes, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto had reached this point!

"What's…the occasion?" He tried to focus.

Sakura smiled and leaning down, placed a small kiss on his nose. "I'm your wife Naruto, I know what's going on in that brain of yours."

Naruto stared at her. Really? Did she now?

Sakura giggled. "Look at you! Getting all depressed. Didn't I tell you the first time you came to my Harem? Even though Sasuke is my first you will always have your own special place! There is no need to get jealous." She said while settling herself in his lap.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Well, she REALLY knew what was going on in his mind.

"And that's why you are giving me gold-made flowers?" He asked.

"Yes." Sakura gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I wanted to cheer you up and assure you."

"Ah…ok…thank you…I guess." Naruto plastered a smile on his face, wasting the last of his will power. "I will see you tonight then."

"Ah…actually..." Sakura smiled kindly, slipping out of his lap and walking toward the door. "Tonight, I will have Sasuke so…maybe next time."

Ah…yes…Sasuke.

He blinked. "Sure."

"Later." Sakura waved and left the room. She went over to her closet, humming a song while searching for her pink lingerie. She really missed her first husband and wanted to look her best. She had decided to skip her work and spend some time on herself. She giggled with excitement. Nothing aroused her more than watching herself being embraced by Sasuke in a mirror. She wanted to be beautiful.

Of course, Naruto had his own special way. She grinned to herself. Now, she finally had both of her husbands again.

"How is he?" Sakura gasped and turned around, finding Sasuke leaning against the frame of his door. He was the only one who could and would enter her chamber without knocking. Of course, she loved that about him.

"Sasuke, you scared me." She smiled, blushing as thoughts of the night they were going to spend rushed into her mind.

"How is he?" Sasuke repeated himself patiently.

Sakura blinked. "He? Oh, Naruto? He is fine."

"You gave him something." Sasuke said, his face expressionless.

"Oh, that? I gave him a golden vase." She smiled but the smile disappeared as she watched Sasuke narrowing his eyes.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, you want one too? I will get you an even bigger one." She added quickly, worried that her husband was mad at her.

Sasuke gave her a weird look, a look that she couldn't decipher. "He likes real flowers."

Now Sakura was confused. "Um..really? But those are made of gold. I'm sure he loves them." She smiled again, not sure what Sasuke was talking about.

He sighed. "Forget it woman." And with that, he slipped out of the room.

Sakura blinked in confusion. What did she miss?

**

Naruto picked his cup of tea and sipped from it, his eyes fixed on the golden vase. The old clock announcing1 am as he ran a hand through his blond hair. He was so used to pleasuring Sakura every night that now he couldn't sleep.

His head was still aching from pain. His heart didn't matter.

"Ahhh,…yes."

He frowned as Sakura's moan reached his ear. So Sasuke was fine. Thank god. He had been worried that…Never mind. He took another sip and rose from the chair, browsing through the few books he had in his room. His eyes were fixated on a title but his mind wasn't registering it. He kept staring at it, trying hard to read the word, his mind still refused to read the title. He pulled the book, just to have a piece of paper dropping. He looked down at it resting on his foot.

It was the letter he had written for Tsunade.

Leaning down, he picked it up and slowly, began reading it.

**Dear Tsunade-baachan**

**Please don't be mad at me. It's not like I forgot about you, I simply didn't have any ways to contact you. God, this Harem can be a real hell, thank god Sasuke is here. I would have gone mad without him!**

His skipped the paragraph as the name Sasuke created a dull pain in his chest.

**Ok, let's begin from the first day. I have a feeling this will be the longest letter I have ever written in my whole life.**

He smiled. How life seemed simple in this letter. If only he had never fallen in love…He could still be like this.

**Can you believe the bastard said that, who does he think he is?**

He skipped the rest.

**I was so sad, I felt so lonely but don't worry, out of nowhere Sasuke appeared and then we ran away to this awesome …**

He skipped it, his eyebrows furrowing as he kept searching for parts that Sasuke was not mentioned in.

**Sasuke called me a loser and helped me bandage my arm. I wanted to smack him or something. Sasuke just sits there smirking and that makes me go crazy.**

He moved to the next part, his teeth clenching as he blinked a few times, trying to erase the image of the smirking man from his head.

**I was so afraid that something had happened to Sasuke. I couldn't breath. I had never felt this miserable in my life.**

**I can't believe I doubted Sasuke while he was trying to protect me.**

**I really enjoy the life here. There are things that I really wished I could do and I miss doing them but at least there is Sasuke.**

**Life is the best when I have that bastard to argue with. He is really fun when he is not being an ass hole!**

**Sasuke …**

**Sasuke…..**

**Sasuke…**

He dropped the letter and slid to the ground.

Sasuke was everywhere. He had been wrong! Life had never been simple. He had always been in love. In love with the man who was introduced to him as his rival…

Just to become the love of his life.

He smiled, tears streaming down his face, He began counting the many times he had used Ssuke's name in the letter.

"Ah…yes, faster, Sasuke…ahhh."

One, two, four, six…ten…

"Ah, honey…I …missed you so much…touch me." Sakura screamed.

Fifteen ….Naruto finished counting.

He dropped the letter again, scrambling away from it like it was going to run after him and pull him in. His back touched the door, Sakura's noises echoing louder in his head.

"Do you have to be this loud?" He muttered, cradling his knees and hiding his head.

"Don't be afraid to love Naruto."

He looked up, looking into his fathers blue eyes.

"That's not what I'm afraid of dad…can't you see? Look what happened to you." His voice shook, his tears dripping into his lap.

Minato smiled kindly at his son.

"I have no regrets Naruto."

Naruto jerked with shock, staring at his father with wide eyes. "But father, you died, they died! Everything was destroyed!"

His father shook his head and slowly leaned down, becoming face to face with his son.

"Love is a fearsome feeling my son. People are in constant fear, wondering if their beloveds will ever return their feelings. But it is this fear that makes love so amazing. When you realize that you are loved back, this fear melts into the most pleasant feeling of the world. That's why love is not something to force on others. There is no fear and therefore no joy if you don't give the other person the freedom to love you by choice. You my son…" He lifted a hand, caressing Naruto's face gently. "You are already loved, the fear has already melted away."

"But there is this other fear, father, what if my love hurt him? What if everything repeats itself? What if we end up like you?"

"Sometimes we live for a long time without really living and yet sometimes we live a single day that is worth a life time." His father smiled at him.

Naruto stared at his father, his kind words slowly sinking in his heart. His shaking had stopped and his tears were no longer falling.

"I don't have any regrets Naruto. I spent my life with the ones I loved. To love and to be loved is the most wonderful feeling of the world. You and your partner both have to make choices. If he too wants to risk everything to love you, you can't take it away from him just because you want to protect him.

You can't take away his freedom!"

Naruto swallowed hard, placing his hand on top of his father's.

"You can never hurt him. You love him and he loves you. Love will protect you." His father's hand slowly slipped out of his, Minato stepping away from him.

"Father?" Naruto called.

"Don't be afraid to love Naruto. Even if in the end, death is all you will have!"

"Father!" Naruto reached for the man as he began to vanish.

"After all, to love is to die."

And his father was gone.

As he slowly laid down, Naruto's feverish skin touched the cold floor while he closed his eyes. A sigh escaped him as his body relaxed, a smile taking over his face before sleep took him away.

**

Sasuke pushed at the door, cursing when it refused to fully open. He froze when his eyes came to sit on a motionless figure blocking the door. He fell to his knees, pushing the body away enough for his own body to slip in. He closed the door, grabbing the other man and pulling him into his lap.

His heart was about to jump out of his chest as he checked Narut's body. He was cold, very cold. He relaxed when he realized his chest was rising in calm breaths. The idiot was asleep…on the floor!

"Naruto…you freaking moron, have you been sleeping here all night?" He growled, rising from the floor and carrying Naruto to bed. He was heavy but not as heavy as Sasuke remembered him to be. He slowly placed him on the soft mattress, covering his thin body with a blanket before sitting beside him. He touched his face, his fingertips trailing a path that could only belong to tears.

He dropped his head, resting his forehead on his palm.

"Why I always end up hurting you? This is not what I meant for." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Last night had been a pure horror. He had to get through it by keeping his eyes closed. He had no other choice, seeing who he was making love to would only make his body go limp again. The fact that he had to touch a body that obviously wasn't HIS was painful enough. And to think Sakura HAD to be loud. He flinched from the memory.

He had kept going only because he wanted to give Naruto what he wanted. A normal life! And yet here was Naruto, laying lifeless with tear trails on his soft cheeks.

"Was it you?" He whispered, his thumb caressing the soft skin of Naruto's face.

"Were you crying Naruto? Wasn't it you who forced me to do this? Then why? Why do you make me suffer like this?"

Last night Sasuke had frozen upon hearing the faint sound of crying. He didn't want to think it belonged to Naruto, he couldn't even believe it was Naruto but the thought alone had been enough to completely destroy his will to pleasure the woman in his arms. He had stopped, pushing Sakura away. She had been greatly disappointed but had accepted his reasons that he was tired and she had to give him time for completely regaining his health.

He had to tolerate her hands circling his body while all he really wanted to do was to rush to the other room and make sure Naruto wasn't the one crying.

And here he was, regretting ever confessing his love to the other man.

"Sasuke…I love you."

He froze, his heart stopping as a hand was placed on top of his and those words…those three words slipped from the other man's lips.

Naruto's eyes were closed but a beautiful smile was there on his face. A smile he had never seen before.

"Naruto?" He whispered, his heart now hammering in his chest. His whole body was shaking with an alien feeling he had never experienced before.

He leaned down, placing his forehead on Naruto's. "You moron…look what you do to me!"

He moved down, placing his lips on Naruto's dry ones.

"One more time….one last time…this time, please don't push me away."

He kissed those precious lips again.

"One last time."

He lifted his head, looking at the ceiling and taking a deep breath.

"Gods! Please help me convince him."

Naruto smiled in his sleep, pulling the pleasant source of warmth closer to his body.

**

Naruto spent the next days in some kind of Melancholy mood.

Sometimes he would doze off, thinking about the night he had dreamt about his father and the words he had said.

Sometimes he would doze off, going through all the good moments he had spent in the Harem with Sasuke by his side.

Sometimes he would drown in regret, wishing he could turn back time and stop himself from saying those words to Sasuke.

And sometimes he would convince himself that he had done the right thing.

Of course now he was sure that he had done the WRONG thing.

The pain of watching Sasuke stepping into Sakura's chamber, was worst than any pain he had ever felt. All he could do was run except he couldn't get that far away.

The good thing about this whole situation was that Sasuke had completely gone back to his normal self. He had never mentioned anything about their relationship again although nowadays they hardly talked.

Since Sasuke had regained his health, Naruto was free almost every single night. Sakura was too busy enjoying the touch of her first husband to even think about him.

Or so he hoped.

He sighed in frustration when the servant boy passed him the news. That Sakura would be expecting him that night.

If only he knew what was really expecting him…

**

He flinched when Sakura caressed his tanned arm. "Naruto." She smiled. "You have been sulking for a whole week now. Are you that jealous?"

Naruto smiled and said nothing, pulling the woman into his arms and leaning down to place a kiss on her collarbone but before his lips could touch her skin, he stopped.

His stomach had flipped.

"Touch me." Sakura whispered, arching her body and rubbing it to his.

Naruto swallowed hard and slowly looked down at his own body were his cock remained limp and lifeless.

He shook head and began exploring Sakura's breasts with his hot tongue.

Sakura was quivering with pleasure when her husband suddenly froze. She whined, urging him to continue but when nothing happened, she opened her green eyes to glare at him.

"Naruto just what the hell…" She trailed off by seeing the expression of her husband, one that she had seen before.

"Sakura….I think I'm going to puke!" were her husband's shaky words.

All she could do was to stare.

**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Sakura screamed, making Naruto flinch like she had hurt him and Sasuke smirk like she had just said the funniest joke in the world. She herself was busy circling the room like a wounded animal.

Naruto glared at Sasuke "Sakura baby, I don't know what happened." He tried to reach for her with desperation.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura screeched and looked at him in such a scary way that he couldn't help but to hide behind Sasuke. "Sasuke…tell her something." He whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"Why?"

Naruto blinked. Why? Why?

He gritted his teeth. "Can't you see how crazy looking those eyes have become?"

"What the hell are you two talking about, hah?" Sakura suddenly lunched toward them, her eyes almost bulging out of her face.

Naruto squeaked and took a few steps away, pulling his shield, in other words Sasuke, with him.

Sasuke kindly continued to smirk.

"Are you plotting about new ways to humiliate me?" She barked, shoving a finger into their faces.

"Sakura! It's not like Sasuke and I do this intentionally." Naruto begged, glaring at Sasuke when he gave him a don't-decide-for-me look.

"You two…you two…" Sakura growled, advancing at them while they kept retreating. Now that was a very funny way to circle that room, in an outsider's eyes of course.

"I can't even imagine what other princesses will say when they hear about this!" Sakura threw her hands in the air with frustration.

"Sasuke do something." Naruto begged again, giving his best friend his invincible puppy look.

Sasuke sneered. "Why? Life is fun for a change."

"Ugh." Naruto groaned, dropping his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sakura was too busy hollering to notice their conversation.

"She is going to kill us!" Naruto growled.

"She will kill me anyway…eventually." Sasuke shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto glared.

Sasuke shook his head. "Dobe, think, I'm pleasuring her 6 days of the week. Do you expect me to live a long life?"

"YOU TWO!" She screamed so loud that this time even Sasuke jumped. A little…well, Naruto did pull him, considering how he was clinging to him like a life savor.

"Relax, Sakura! Other princesses will not hear about this." Sasuke finally decided to step in. Naruto rolled his eyes, still completely hidden behind his friend.

"Oh, Really? How?" Sakura fumed.

"Wow, she is mad!" Naruto muttered, she was REALLY mad if she talked to SASUKE like that!

"Did you say something Naruto? I didn't hear you!" Sakura yelled, making Naruto squeak and dock down. Sasuke decided to save him "Nothing, he just said, you bitch too much!" or kill him!

"He is lying!" Naruto yelled and hit the other man.

"Ugh." Sakura began circling the room again. "How exactly they won't hear about this? By the end of today my whole Harem will know that last night, my second husband also developed a strange case of going limp while making love to me and that means that in less than two days, the whole kingdom of Konoha will laugh at me! You know how Harems work, right?" She hissed.

"We sure do." Naruto muttered, remembering how fast the rumors would normally reach the main palace.

"What did you say Naruto?"

"Nothing!"

"Ok, fine, fine!" Sasuke lifted a hand to stop them, massaging his closed eyes with the other one. He took a deep breath and looked right into Sakura's eyes.

"You're right my dear, Naruto and I have been giving you a very hard time, that's why tonight we will make it up to you. The two of us!" He said with a very normal expression.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Great, what was the big plan? One reading a book for her while the other massages her shoulders?

Sakura glared at Sasuke. "How exactly?"

"Yeah, how exactly?" Naruto snorted, crossing his arms but quickly went back to hiding behind Sasuke when both he and Sakura glared at him.

"Am I not clear enough wife? Your husbands will make it up to you, tonight, in bed!"

Sakura froze.

Naruto blinked. His eyes darted to Sasuke and then to Sakura. He scratched his head, pretty sure that his brain was creating illusions.

"Um…Sasuke?"

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke said, still staring right into Sakura's eyes who was had frozen, her mouth slightly apart.

"You're kidding, right?" Naruto asked with hope.

**

Hours later, Naruto was screaming at the top of his lungs at his dear best friend who had finally gone insane!

"You're insane! Hell, you are passed the insane part. Sasuke, what were you thinking?" He yelled, sputtering into Sasuke's face unintentionally, alright, maybe a little intentionally.

Sighing, Sasuke closed his eyes, cleaning his face with a napkin he kept in his pocket. "For the last time Dobe, I'm not insane and perhaps if you look into a mirror and see your own expression, you will realize who the really insane one is."

"Oh, now, I'm insane?" Naruto snickered at him, crossing his arms. "You're right. Let's do that." He walked to the mirror and stared at his own reflection.

"Hello there! What's wrong? Is there something wrong with you?" He cooed with a gentle voice, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Ah, look at you." He placed a hand on the mirror, caressing the reflection. "Has something gone wrong? Could it be someone is dead set on KILLING YOU??" He howled the last part of his sentence before whirling around and glaring at Sasuke. "You…you…what are you doing?"

Sasuke looked at him. "Set things right dobe, the way they should be."

"How Sasuke? How is getting us into the same bed with Sakura the right thing?"

Suddenly Sasuke was pissed, he grabbed Naruto's collar, pulling his face an inch away from his own. "Listen dobe, you have seriously gone limp and if we don't do something about it, you will never get it up again so once in your life shut up and stop whining." He released the other man, still glaring at him furiously.

Naruto glared back. They stood like that for a while before Naruto released a sigh. "You know what Sasuke? I'm really tired. I don't care anymore." He turned around and left the room, slamming the door as hard as he could.

**

Although he had said that he didn't care anymore, his heart beat was kindly proving him wrong. He swallowed hard and somehow he knew Sakura was as nervous as he was.

They had one big difference though. She was excited, very excited to have both her husbands making love to her.

Naruto at the other hand, was not excited at all. The reason his heart was about to jump out of his throat was very simple.

Sasuke, the bane of his existence!

What was he going to do? It was hard enough to hear Sasuke and Sakura make out and now he had to watch it?

He wanted to turn around and glare two holes into Sasuke's face but instead he kept his glare on the mattress. He didn't want to look at the bastard. He wanted to ignore his existence.

Right now, he hated Sasuke.

He hated him for making him feel so miserable, for toying with his feelings and for THIS.

He almost jumped a meter high when something brushed his shoulder. He whirled around, finding Sasuke's mysterious face an inch away from his own. He squeaked and scrambled away, glaring furiously at the other man who remained unaffected. Sakura giggled. "Sasuke-kun, are you bullying Naruto?"

The room was surrounded by darkness, three candles at either sides of the bed being the only source of light.

Sakura was already naked, laying in front of them with all glory, excitement coloring her cheeks with red. Naruto was still in his robe. He swallowed when after a few rustlings, Sasuke's robe landed on the floor. He turned around, refusing to see the other man's body. Even Naruto's body was mourning. The sorrow was too much for him to even twitch, let alone get excited or aroused.

He sighed. This was for the best. He was useless with a limp body so Sakura would kick him out of the bed sooner or later.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura moaned in pleasure and Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth. Suddenly he was yanked from behind and was pulled deeper into bed. He slapped Sasuke's hand away and gave him a death glare.

This time Sasuke glared back, although he had Sakura in his lap with her hands around his neck. She opened her eyes and glanced at them. "Sasuke-kun?" She whined. Realizing that her husbands were glaring death at each other, she furrowed her eyebrows. "Sasuke-kun, maybe you two should take turn…" She puffed her cheeks and rubbed her body against Sasuke's firm chest. Naruto looked away.

"Sakura, lay down." Sasuke ordered. Quickly the princess obeyed, eager to feel her husband's hands again. Sasuke leaned away and pulled something out of his robe. Naruto followed his actions, not being able to hold back his curiosity.

His mouth fell open and Sakura gasped when Sasuke pulled out a black band.

"Now Sakura, I said the two of us, together, will pleasure you." He hovered over her as her breaths began to come out in short pants. "So, you will have to close your eyes my dear." He leaned down. Naruto watched as he finished his work and turned to him, the mysterious look back in his eyes.

Blood froze in Naruto's veins as he looked at Sakura, who had her eyes covered and was wriggling around with need and desire. He looked back at Sasuke and suddenly felt like running away.

Perhaps Sasuke could tell. He grabbed Naruto's foot and yanked, pulling him deeper into bed. "Sasuke." Naruto whispered, his tone alarmed and scared. What was going on?

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto…hurry." Sakura whined and searched for them with her hands. Sasuke forced Naruto out of his robe and pushed him to Sakura.

"Pleasure her." He whispered in his ear.

"I can't." Naruto begged, trying to get away from him. Sasuke's strong hands circled his waist, forcing his body down against Sakura's and holding him in place.

"Do it." Naruto closed his eyes, forcing the tears away as he leaned down and placed his lips on Sakura's neck. Sakura moaned in pleasure and bucked into his body.

This was his punishment. This was Sasuke's revenge. Sasuke hated him.

"Naruto, is it you?" Sakura moaned, her fingers entangling with Naruto's blond hair and pushing his head down.

"Spread your legs Sakura." Sasuke ordered, his hands still holding Naruto, he settled the blond between Sakura's legs as she moaned and eagerly opened legs.

"Use your damn hands. " Sasuke growled in his ears. Naruto turned around and glared at him. Sasuke pushed him down violently, grabbing one of his hands and placing it on Sakura's breast while pushing his head down into her body.

Naruto squeezed his eyes. He refused to cry. He continued to pleasure his wife, his lips trailing kisses on her body while his hands massaged her breasts.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura wondered, not being able to tell which husband was pleasuring her. Sasuke placed his hand on top of Naruto's and squeezed Sakura's chest. Sakura moaned in pleasure, thinking that both of them were making love to her.

"Sasuke…ahh…so good." She cried out again as Sasuke forced Naruto's hands into pleasuring her, his other hand keeping the blond man's head down between her legs.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke suddenly yanked his head back, his eyes widening as Sasuke bit the shell of his ear.

"Sasu…wha.." He didn't get to finish as Sasuke's mouth covered his own, a harsh press at first as he tugged Naruto's lips between his teeth. His cock twitched when Sasuke's tongue violently entangled with Naruto's.

Naruto's hands left Sakura's body in surprise, grabbing at Sasuke's strong hold on his head. Sasuke slapped his hands away, pushing him down against Sakura when she whined again. When Naruto refused to resume his former job, Sasuke's other hand that was holding Naruto's waist released him and slipped between Sakura's legs, Sakura crying out as Sasuke began moving his hand in and out of her in scissor like motions, his fingers moving faster and faster as his mouth devoured Naruto's.

Naruto could hardly breath, horror and excitement was pumping through his veins. No human could hate another while devouring his mouth the way Sasuke was devouring his.

But Sakura was right there, in the same bed and any moment, any little mistake was enough to make her realize something was wrong with her husbands.

That they weren't pleasuring her! They were using her to make love.

Naruto's stomach burned and he shivered when Sasuke thrust his erection against his tight ass cheeks. His hand still holding Naruto's hair, he released Naruto's now swollen lips, allowing him to gasp for the needed air and whispered one word against it.

"Mine."

Naruto arched into his touch and before he had time to react, Sasuke leaned forward to slide his fingertips along the smooth and tanned skin of his body. Unprepared for the contact, Naruto's mouth gasped for air while Sasuke enjoyed the addictive feel of Naruto's skin. He ignored the warning look Naruto sent him, his fingers trailing the lines of Naruto's muscles and watching the skin jump at the contact. He glanced down at Naruto, who seemed to struggle in keeping quiet while his breathing became labored and smirked. His hand slipped lower down Naruto's body, his fingers entangling with the blond strands of Naruto's happy trail.

Naruto breathed heavily, his face flushed as Sasuke slid his lips along his tanned jaw, his mouth sucking quietly underneath Naruto's ear. His lips formed a smirk against Naruto's feverish skin as he shivered and released a low moan before clasping a hand over his own mouth, his eyes wide in horror.

But Sasuke didn't seem to care. His only concern was the blond man in his arms, he was hardly aware of Sakura's existence, just enough to pleasure her and keep her oblivious to their actions.

He was risking. He was risking everything but he didn't care. He wanted Naruto

Naruto and only Naruto.

Despite wanting to ignore his own desires, Naruto couldn't stop the lust that had blinded him with pleasure. Never in his life had he experienced anything close to what he was feeling now. Sex had never felt this good. He no longer gave a damn whether Sakura was right there or not.

He was willing to die for this feeling.

Sakura cried out in pleasure, slumping down after her second orgasm.

"Sasuke…Naruto…so…good…amazing…" She panted.

Somehow years of having sex without a single feeling involved had finally paid off and so far they had managed to pleasure their wife without giving out their real positions.

But she was annoying, very annoying, and as their breaths became heavier and the fire enflamed their bodies, Sasuke knew that they had to stop.

Naruto grind back into his body, not wanting his cock to brush over Sakura's wet parts but Sasuke pushed him forward, biting down on his shoulder and drawing out a moan.

"Do it dobe." He whispered, his tone alarmed as he realized he was unable to touch his wife. Just the thought of his fingers leaving Naruto's tanned skin and replacing it by Sakura's was enough to make his whole body lifeless. He had helped the woman orgasm twice already. Now it was Naruto's turn.

He cursed under his breath.

Naruto closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Guys!" Sakura whined, still greedy to feel more of her husbands.

Naruto gasped when suddenly Sasuke's long fingers grabbed his cock and he violently pushed him forward, forcing him to enter Sakura.

Sakura cried out in pleasure as Sasuke forced Naruto deeper into their wife, his hand clasped over Naruto's mouth and his hot tongue caressing the blond man's ear.

"Now…this is your punishment." He whispered and began rocking their bodies, thrusting his own erection between Naruto's ass cheeks.

Naruto was torn between different feelings. His whole body had shivered in disgust when he had felt Sakura's wet cavern around his cock. Just touching his wife had became pure torture and yet he had also trembled in ecstasy as Sasuke's finger had brushed his nipple while Sasuke himself had continued to suck on his pulse, intending to leave a mark that would remind the dobe who he belonged to.

He shivered again as Sasuke continued to play with the sensitive bud while dipping his lips down to kiss the expanse of Naruto's neck.

Naruto closed his eyes, biting down on his lips as he tried to focus only on Sasuke while continuing to slam harder and harder into Sakura as Sasuke rocking their bodies in harmony.

He tried to imagine that his cock was actually engulfed by the other man's hot mouth, his tongue rolling over his sensitive flesh and swallowing Naruto's pre-cum. it was hard, very hard, considering the way Sakura was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Somewhere along the way she had lost the ability to distinguish her husband's touches from each other and had drowned in her own imagination, thinking that they were all over her body, fighting to touch her more, feel her more, pleasure her more.

Naruto couldn't help but to smirk…if only she knew.

Sasuke growled in annoyance, rolling his hips against Naruto's ass and hardly preventing himself from driving his erection right into the tight body of his beloved. He was so pissed that only having Naruto's body in his arms was stopping him from choking their annoying wife to death once and for all.

He imagined opening Naurot's thighs, his lips kissing every inch of his body. Naruto's eyes half lidded as they once have been, a cry of pleasure slipping from his mouth as Sasuke's hand rubs his entrance, watching it shutter and convulse before fully stretching to engulf Sasuke's manhood.

They came at the same time, white exploding behind their eyes as they imagined making love to each other and only to each other.

Naruto could hardly move as Sasuke gently pulled him out of the princess and embraced him in his own arms, resting his head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto opened his arms, gazing at Sakura's finally satisfied body. She had lost conscious.

He chuckled. "I guess we're good." He muttered. He looked back at Sasuke's dark bottomless eyes.

"You are one screwed up bastard. You really don't care about dying, do you?" He glared, his breathing still uneven and his face flushed as he gazed at the addictive man embracing him.

"No, I don't." Sasuke placed a kiss on his shoulder. "Do you?" He looked back into Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto smiled.

"No, I don't."

Sasuke didn't speak, instead leaned down to quietly muddle the last of Naruto's sanity with a kiss.

To love, is to die!

**Tbc**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ok, I was editing this and I came upon this word.**

**Saskura!**

**I stared, fumed (reminds me of Sakura) and laughed.**

**Uhum...reviews?*bats eyelashes in a hopefully seductive way***


End file.
